Fire Emblem Awakening Tales of the Amazingly Stupid
by PuzzleProfessional
Summary: A young girl name Robin was on her way to the market in town, sent by her evil and stupid sorcerer of a father! As she was walking, she noticed two goons off in the distance, one with dirty blonde hair and a green tunic (Sound familiar?) And a bear who has a fetish for every thing he meets. Where the story goes from there? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1 - A trip to the market

**_Chapter 1 of my fan fiction of Fire Emblem Awakening! Tales of the Amazingly Stupid! Hopefully you guys will like it, because WHOA did this take long!_**

_"ROBIN…!" _ called her evil father from downstairs, now disrupted from her concentration of becoming a better spell caster, Robin cringed at the sound of her father's annoying, and overly flustered voice, "Robin!" He shouted once more, "Get your arse down here before I come up there and-" "I am COMING, FATHER!" _Yeesh, anything to make that guy shut up…_

Robin made her way down the stairs, but not before grabbing her Thunder tome, and her Bronze Sword, but as she was walking down the stairs, she remembered why exactly she was being called down, _Oh… Right… Grocery Shopping… _"Yes, father?" She bit her cheek.

"What do you mean _'Yes, father?'_? Didn't I tell you this morning to go get the groceries, we are fresh out of milk, and that simply will not do! I GUESS you won't want any of my special cake tonight!" He crossed his arms, pivoted around, his back facing his too-old-to-be-taking-orders-from-this-coot of a daughter.

_Cake…? What in the world is this half-baked Sorcerer talking about? There are no cakes in Plegia! What is he senile? … Oh… Right…_ "Alright, alright! I'm on my way!" Robin stormed down the halls of the ridiculously large castle, but before she could forget, she grabbed her purse that was conveniently at the doorway, she opened it to check how much gold she has, but she was about 50 gold pieces shorter than usual…

"Give me back my gold, Eustace!" She called glaring at the curtain, suddenly a soldier's arm popped out with his fist clenched, and dropped the 50 gold pieces missing from her purse, Robin took the gold pieces, and was on her way.

_Gods, why did he have to send me so far away just to get the groceries? I could have at LEAST stolen a Pegasus from the stalls and this would be done in no time! _Suddenly she remembered some of her evil father's sayings that he said to her mother a few years ago…

* * *

_"Okay, so Robin is halfway to becoming an amazing tactician, and IS the Princess of Plegia…" _Her mother remarked. _"But that is no reason to choose her husband for her, you dolt!" _She slapped her forehead

_"Silence! I'm the King of Plegia and what I say goes!" _ He shouted as she accidently shot a Bolganone, at one of the expensive vases, causing them both to fidget.

_"Wow…" _ Little Robin muttered to herself, "_Father's a TERRRIBLE spell-caster!"_

_Marry me off to some knight who can barely even wield an axe?_

* * *

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Robin turned around, and saw two specks off the in the distance… They were getting closer, she squinted her eyes until she was able to make out a figure with dirty blonde hair, a green hat that must've been stapled to his head considering that it looked ready to just be taken by the wind, and be long gone without his notice.

He was wearing a green tunic, with beige tights, brown gloves that reach his elbows, which also match the color of his boots, he had a shield, and a sword holster encased on his back, but with no sword… Which was odd…? _Who in the…? Why do I feel like I've seen this before…? _

She noticed that the other speck was getting closer, it had brown fur, with absurdly big and actually quite terrifying eyes, and seemed able to keep a still position without moving his arms, legs, head… or even his mouth… _Who in the world… Now where have I seen THAT before?_

"Come on, boy, let me touch you!" The bear called out, "Oooooohhhh." Robin muttered to herself, _so THAT's why he was running! … Makes sense now! _Robin paid this no mind, and continued forward.

"Hiyaa!" the boy in the green tunic and stupid hat, pulled out his boomerang, and continued running, finding some way to knock him down and steal his sword back, and end it before it reproduces somehow and spreads the horror!

Picking up his paces, he turned around, and noticed the utterly terrifying bear on his trail, as if he's unable to tire out, the boy held out his boomerang, and readied it behind his head, finally gathering enough strength in his arm, he sent the boomerang flying.

Only to find that he missed entirely! Thanks to his terrible aim… He probably should have Z-Targeted…

It was no use, he turned around, and ran for his life, Robin who was still walking in the same direction as them, was still thinking about her stupid sorcerer of a father.

The boomerang was still soaring through the air…

_Man, one of these days, I'm gonna make the guy listen to me one way or another!_

The boomerang was getting closer…

_I mean, he's not even that good of a SPELL-CASTER! How in the seven hells is he the KING of PLEGIA?_

The boomerang showed no sign of stopping, suddenly the wind cutting sound effects of the boomerang touched Robin's ear, "Huh?" She looked on her right, but before she could react, that boomerang smacked her right dab on the middle of the forehead.

She could no longer keep her conscience, she fell to the floor and her eyes fluttered closed…

* * *

_"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin. And no "destiny" can change that…" _ Suddenly, a figure with navy blue hair, a silver shoulder pad connected to the intersecting of the two belts on his black shirt, with a white cape wrapped from his left arm to his left tricep.

_"Uh… Pardon me if I'm being rude but… Who the heck are you, and what are you doing my house?"_ Robin scratched her head in complete confusion.

"_Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_ The blue-haired figure drew his sword, and held it out in front of him.

_"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want!"_ The King of Plegia bellowed an evil laughter, _"You cannot unwrite what is already written!"_

_"DAD! What in the HECK are you DOING?! WHO IS THIS GUY!? Why am I-!? Who is he-? Who are you-? Oh, I got the groceries by the way! NOW STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU OLD COOT!"_ Robin picked up her Thoron tome, and conducted electricity within her hand, within moments; she shot a pillar of lightning at her dumb father, taking him down without a moment's hesitation.

_"Whoa! I didn't know I was ready for the big tomes already! That's awesome!"_ Robin stared at her hand in amazement.

_"Nice work, Robin." _The blue haired figure, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and smiled at her, _"Hey thanks, but… I still have no idea who you are…"_

Suddenly, a faint and angry groan escaped from not-dead father, "_This isn't over! DAMN YOU BOTH!" _ Trying to get the last shot, all of his magic rounded up in his hand, and recklessly tried to shoot the blue-haired man, but before Robin would let that happen, even though she didn't know the guy, she shoved him out of the way, taking the blow for him instead.

Suddenly, everything went white, and Robin lost her balance, collapsing on the floor, her vision she still present, the blue haired figure ran over to her, _"You all right?"_ He helped her get on her feet, _"That's the end of him!"_ They both looked at the NOW-dead King, _"Thanks to you, we carried the day… We can rest easy now."_

Suddenly a sharp throbbing pain erupted in Robin's head, causing her vision to change into a hue of a dangerous crimson.

_At long last…_

Her mind whispered to her, the blue haired figure looked at her, now worried, "Hey, what's wrong? Hey! Hold on! G'agh!" Hearing a faint groan escape from him, her eyes wandered to his chest, only to find that it was pierced with a lightning bolt… by her hand…

_"This is not… your fault…" _ He held his chest, his voice was addressed in pain, _"Promise me… You'll escape from this place… Please… Go…" _Before he wanted to say something else, he fell to the ground, his last breath approaching…

An evil laughter, now echoed in her thoughts, now conscience of what she had done, _"No… NO! You can't go! You haven't told me who you were! You moron! No! You blue-headed fashion-disaster!"_

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." A faint voice sounded, and awoke Robin, slowly fluttering her eyes open, "What do you propose we do?" A somewhat familiar voice sounded, "I-I dunno!" She answered nervously as she noticed the figure stirring awake.

"Ah!" She bended over to get a closer look at her, "I see you're awake now." He bended over a bit as well, "Hey there… Heh." She smiled to her kindly, a young girl, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with sweet green eyes, and had blonde hair with pigtails that curved out of her head in ringlets, who also wore a head garment, with the fashion of buttons connected together in a chain-like fashion, and she wore a dress with a buttoned collar that started from her neck and extended down to her breasts, and a brown rims that connected her beige sleeves, down to her torso.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know… Give me your hand." The blue-haired figure offered his hand out to her.

She didn't hesitate to accept his hand, but wasn't ecstatic about meeting new strangers. He helped her up, and smiled at her. But as she was being pulled up, she noticed on her hand, there was a mark of 6 evil eyes, and the bottom part of the lines intertwined in a zig-zag form.

When she finally was on her feet, she stared at the blue-haired figure, _Who the heck…? _"You all right?" He asked her, "Y-Yes… Thank you, Chrom." She smiled, not realizing that she suddenly knew his name.

_Holy…! Okay, cool it, Chrom. You may not know her, but relax! _ "Ah, then you know who I am." He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, suddenly Robin realized that she just knew his name without know who he was, and now that she thought about… _Wait a minute… What's MY name?!_ "No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me."

"Hmm… How curious." Chrom looked at her, "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?""My name is… It's… Hmm?" Robin trailed off struggling to remember the answer to such a simple question.

"…You don't know your own name?" Chrom closed the space between his eyebrow and his cheek, "I'm not sure if I… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" Robin looked around getting annoyed at how she couldn't remember her own name, and her whereabouts, and how she was confronted by a blue-headed guy who looks somewhat familiar to her, a girl with an odd head-garment, and a knight in blue armor who hasn't said anything since this encounter.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa interrupted, **"PEGASUS POOP!"** the blue knight finally spoke up in a startling fashion, Robin nearly fell back on her rear.

"Frederick!" Chrom turned around and scolded Frederick, "Sorry, milord… I… I got excited." Chrom turned around and rolled his eyes, _Uuuuuuuggghh, one of these days Frederick, one of these days…_ Chrom let his head fall back.

"H-Hey, slow down, buddy! It's the truth! I swear it!" Robin set her hand out as a barrier setting her temporary boundaries, "What if it is true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here. Alone and confused." Robin wanted to say something in response to the 'Alone and Confused' but instead, _Oh, right… No name._

"What sort of of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom looked back at Frederick, Frederick knew Chrom was right, but was just being cautious for the sake of being cautious, "T'would not do to let a wolf in our flock." He hid behind the girl, who hasn't been introduced yet, "She could be a SPY for all we know."

_Wow, this knight certainly is… colorful… _"Come on, we'll take you back to town, and we can sort this out there." He rested his hand on her shoulder, "W-Wait, don't I have a say in this?" She asked still worried, as she moved back a little trying to get him to release her shoulder, "Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say once we get back to town." He moved his hand back, trying to convince her that she doesn't have to be scared of him.

Robin felt somewhat better that this Chrom guy was actually **_SANE_** compared to that Frederick guy over there.

* * *

She walked to the town with them, Chrom took the lead, Frederick followed in behind, while the girl and Robin were in between, still somewhat timid, Robin looked to the ground, not trying to make eye contact with anyone.

"So if you've no memory of your name, why do you know Chrom, huh?" The girl asked her, and got up close to get a good look at her, "Well uhh…" Lissa switched from Robin's left to her right, "I don't think I've told you who I was yet! I'm Lissa!" Switching sides again, "Do you use a weapon? If so, what kind?" Switching sides once more, "What's your favorite color?" Switching sides again, "When's your birthday?" Switching sides, "And where'd you get that red-mark on your forehead from?"

They all stopped, Chrom turned to Lissa, "Calm down! We just met her, and already so many questions." Now that Lissa mentioned it, she did have a red-mark right smack dab in the middle of her forehead, "Yeah, where did you get that…?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"HUH?!" Robin touched her forehead, and felt it somewhat swollen, "How bad is it?" She looked at Lissa, "Well, it's the shape of a boomerang for one thing and…" "Not **THAT!** I mean how bad is it?" "Ooooooohhh… Well, it's a little swollen, red like a tomato, and it looks like it stings!" Lissa smiled and somewhat snickered, Robin wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! I can fix it!" Lissa pulled out what appears to be a staff, "I'll fix you up in a jiffy!" Lissa raised the staff once, and a green light shimmered from it, and suddenly the red mark was gone, Robin's forehead felt flat.

Robin looked impressed, "Hah. I know you're impressed!" Lissa smirked cutely, "Hehe…" Chrom chuckled, "Well, it's certainly saved our skin more than once, just as Frederick the Wary over there."

Before Robin could turn around, Lissa whispered into her ear, "More like Frederick the Wussy." Lissa snickered once again, Robin couldn't help but snicker as well.

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick bowed his head, Lissa couldn't contain herself and burst into a fit of laughter. Frederick and Chrom looked at her with a blank expression.

"I must emphasize caution. I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my station mandates otherwise…" Frederick finally explained himself properly, _Well, it's good to know that he-_"SPY!" He shouted. _Okay, yep, nope… Forget it, I'm not even gonna try._

"I… get it. Sort of… But I would do no less myself… To a certain extent." Chrom couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, "Anyway, my name is Robin." She smiled, and realized what she had just said, "That's weird… I just remembered that…" Robin scratched her head, and twirled her index finger with one of her snow white hair tied in pigtails.

"SEE?! I TOLD you she was a spy!" Frederick pointed at her with his side of frustration showing itself, "Frederick! For the love of the gods! She's not a spy! So she remembered her name! So what?! In amnesia, your memories come back in bits and pieces!" Lissa started to argue with him.

Robin turned around and slapped her forehead, "I am so sorry…" Chrom joined her, "Pffftt…" Robin stuck her tongue out, "I'm sure I've seen worse." She shrugged, Chrom chuckled again. _Heh, I kinda like this girl already…_

"CHROM! Look! The town!" Lissa pointed at the town with smoke emanating from behind the buildings. "Blast! It's those darn brigands! No doubt! Shepherds! Let's move!"

"What about the spy?" Frederick pointed at her, "She's not a spy, and unless she's on fire, it can wait! So let's go!" Chrom ran forward, Lissa following in behind, "I'm watching you spy!" Frederick ran with them, and took one more glance at her before he was out of sight.

"Oh come ON! I. AM. NOT. A. SPYYYY!" Robin shouted as she followed after them.

**And that covers Chapter 1! Hope you guys like it! This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please do not hesitate to tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Calamity and some meed

_**Chapter 2: After meeting with 3 new kind, (and weird) comrades. Robin joins them in their chasing against those blasted brigands out of town. But on top of that, after showing a… great? Performance. Robin is enrolled with Shepherds. Where it goes from there? Hey, don't ask me!**_

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny! We've gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" The bandit grabbed a young maiden's arm, "Oh, hello. How may I help you?" She greeted him with a kind smile.

"Give us your gold! Or you'll meet face-to-face with my axe, Precious!" He raised his axe to her face.

Chrom and Lissa were hiding behind a busted apple stall, as they were listening in on the bandit raising… Precious, to the young maiden's face, who… didn't sound the least bit terrified...

Chrom peaked from behind the stall, when he heard a snicker come from behind him, "He named his axe… Precious? Pffffttt!" Lissa began to snicker, kicking her feet up and down, and munched on her apple she found.

"Lissa! Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught!?" Chrom peeked out again, until he turned back, and looked at the apple in Lissa's grip, "Where did you… Where did you get that apple?" Chrom asked as they were still hiding behind the _**apple**_ stall, that was broken, and had _**apples**_ spilled everywhere around them.

"Chrom!" called a familiar voice as the white-haired pigtail girl ran up to them, but not before tripping, and slamming face-first onto the concrete, "Ouch… Now _that's_ gotta hurt." Lissa munched on her apple once more.

Robin pushed herself up, and crouched down next to Lissa, and Chrom, but before she wanted to say anything, she looked at Frederick, who was now mounted on a horse, "Where did you get that horse?"

"Oh, so the SPY is back…" Frederick pointed the blade of his lance at her.

Chrom face palmed at this.

"Anyway, Robin… You followed us, why?" Chrom asked her with a tone of confusion in his voice, "I… I'm not certain of myself, but I'm armed! And I know my way around a fight… If you'll have me." She looked at him, trying to convince him that not only does she have amnesia… But a bronze sword, and a Thunder tome.

"Of course. Strength in numbers-Just stay close." He warned her, "But milord-"Frederick chimed in, "FREDERICK!" Chrom yelled, causing the bandits to direct their attention to the apple stall, "Hey… Did that apple stall just talk?" One of the bandits asked, carrying a chest-ful of goods that probably aren't worth diddly squat.

The other one faced-palmed, "No you, nitwit! It's those Ylissean types!" he bellowed as he drew his sword.

"How can you even tell?" He asked back still holding the goods.

"Look at their fashion-sense…"

"… Ack! Captain! Ylissean types!" He dropped the goods, as they slammed on the other bandit's foot, "OUCH! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He started bouncing around on his right foot as he held his left one in pain.

"Blast! We've been spotted! Get ready everyone! Lissa, stand ba-" Lissa was already taking care of the bandits one, beating them with her healing staff… "… Never mind..."

Chrom drew his sword, and headed toward the action.

"All right, spy. Let me demonstrate to you how a true Knight takes down brigands." Frederick lifted his lance high and, twirled it around his fingers, his horse was picking up speed, heading towards a bandit, who was preoccupied with carrying goods, just as the horse was getting closer…

"Doo-doo-doo~" He hummed.

The horse was getting closer.

"Duh-dee-dum-dee-doo-dum~" He set the goods down for a second to catch his breath.

Frederick readied his lance behind him…

"Hmm-dum-dee-dum~…" He checked the supplies to make sure he didn't drop anything.

"**Pick a god and pray, you scoundrel!**" Frederick twirled the lance, but before he could strike, the horse who was carrying Frederick through this dramatic scene, tripped her foot against a pebble, which caused Frederick to fly off of his horse, and soared through the air, and fell overboard into the river…

_**SPLASH!**_

_Wow… Now THAT was cliché…_

"Take _this!"_ Lissa beat him with her staff, and slapped him down the river with Frederick, "You okay, Frederick?" Lissa looked overboard, "… Just fine, milady…"

"Pffft, nice one, Frederick!" Robin called who was still standing at the apple stall, but before having her head taken off by a bandit's axe, Robin ducked in time, and conducted electricity at her finger tips, "Whoa!" She charged her hand back, "Take that!" She thrust her hand forward at the brigand causing lightning to explode in his face.

"Fiend! How dare you come upon this town, and wreck everything, and steal all of this town's goods!" Chrom drew his sword.

The leader of the bandits stood across from him with his axe in his hand, and began to snicker, "THAT was your best shot at a one-liner? What, did your knight in the river over there stay up all night writing that for you?"

"..." Chrom reached his hand into a pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a notepad and threw it into the river.

"Yes, it was actually!" Lissa stormed in with her staff, and struck the leader of the brigands as hard as she could, and knocked him around, and delivering the final blow on him.

Robin approached Chrom, and Lissa, "Well, that's the end of that." She ducked her tome away inside of her dark cloak.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Lissa chimed in, "But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim. That much is for sure." Chrom added.

"… Why? What did I even do? All I did was watch Frederick plummet into the river over there, and I took down one guy." Robin cocked an eyebrow.

Frederick joined the scene, completely drenched, and held his broken lance. "Excuse me for that, but spy, perhaps you might be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"Oh for the love of…" Robin slapped her forehead, "I understand your title as 'Frederick the Wuss-' I mean 'Wary!' 'Frederick the Wary'. But I don't know how in the world to explain that only my name came back to me, but I can promise you that I've shared all I know!"

"You fought to save Ylissean lives." Chrom added on, "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick looked at Chrom.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story. Odd as it might be." Chrom crossed his arms, trying to convince Frederick that nothing will change his mind.

"Th-Thank you, Chrom." Robin smiled. "So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" Chrom returned the smile, "… Sure, why the heck not?"

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick announced, "Plegian? What's that?" Robin looked at Frederick, closing the space between her eyebrow and her cheek.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly ne-"Before Chrom could continue any further, "You should know… You **SPY!**" Frederick pivoted, with his back now facing the rest of his comrades.

"Oh, come ON, Frederick! Is that any way to greet our new comrade?" Chrom looked at Frederick frustrated, "**ANYWAY, **Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor and they send small groups of brigands into towns, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless…" Lissa pouted as she looked down, "They do have us, milady… Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick, all of a sudden, now calm, told Lissa.

"Wait, that reminds me… You guys tend sheep? In full armor? Because honestly, Lissa's the only one here who's dressed like an actual Shepherd…" Robin pointed her thumb at Lissa.

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh shoot… She actually does!" Chrom took a closer look at his sister's attire.

"At any rate… Shall we get going back to Ylisse?" Frederick mounted on top of his horse that randomly came from off screen.

Later on, the four Shepherds were heading east back to Ylisse, they were in the middle of a forest, all of them came to a stop, and faced each other.

"Hey, Frederick, where'd your horse go?" Robin asked.

There was an awkward pause.

"I told you-It's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs, that crawl all over and bite you when-"Suddenly Lissa came to an abrupt stop in her speech about bugs, "Ack! Won goph in mah mouph!"

"Sorry. What was that last part, Lissa?" Chrom held his ear forward. " 'Ere's a phug in mah mouph!" Lissa called again.

"What?" Chrom said once again. "Oh for crying out loud! There's a bug in her mouth!" Robin face palmed.

"Blech! Ptooey! I think I swallowed it." Lissa rubbed her throat.

"Ooooohhhh…." Chrom hollered, "Thanks! I could have choked!" Lissa swatted Chrom's head. Robin snickered at this. _Oh come on… Right in front of HER?! Thanks, Lissa…_

"Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but I say we gather food. I'm starved." Robin looked around.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the-"Frederick cleared his throat, "I agree with… Robin." He glared at the distance, "Good." Chrom smiled. "But yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order."

"Man, I am STARVED." Robin ate her portion of meat. "You could say that again… What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom faced his sister.

"…" Lissa sniffed the meat before asking, "What kind of meat is this?" Chrom looked at Robin, who looked back, and then both of them looked back at her, "It's chicken…" "It's duck…" Chrom and Robin answered in unison, "Hmm…" Lissa gnawed on the meat, not noticing there's a dead gutted bear in the background.

"Hey, this isn't bad!" Lissa continued to eat it. Robin and Chrom looked at each other; Chrom looked back at his sister, "Lissa?" "Hm?" Lissa answered still munching on the meat, "That's actually bear."

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!" Lissa began scrubbing the after-taste off of her tongue, "What the heck is wrong with you?!" She yelled in outrage, Robin burst in laughter and slammed the ground with her fists, "Okay… Now THAT was funny!"

Chrom joined her in laughter. Frederick couldn't help but actually join them… in _laughter_, "Hey, look at that, Frederick!" Robin looked at him, "You actually smiled for once!" Robin added on, and continued laughing.

Chrom still laughing with her, and suddenly Lissa joined in on the laughs.

Everybody was fast asleep, except for Chrom, who stayed up a bit, and for some reason, found a bit of a hard time taking his eyes off of the sleeping Robin.

_Heh… I don't think anyone's ever made me laugh like that before… I'm glad she's here; she actually managed to shut Frederick up. And __**I **__can't even do that! … Huh…? What is this strange presence I'm feeling?_

Chrom stood up, but not without waking his younger sister first, "… Chrom? What are you still doing up?" Lissa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But something is amiss…"

"… If by something, you mean Frederick is actually sleeping, and _not_ working on something completely and utterly pointless?" She looked at Frederick.

"Okay, that too… But that's not the essential reason… I'm going to have a look around." Chrom faced the trees, "Not alone you won't!_**Somebody's**_ gotta make sure you don't get yourself killed somehow in some stupid way!"

"… Thanks, Lissa?" Chrom walked ahead, and now that he thought about Lissa's comment, _Wow, that actually hurt, Lissa…_ He frowned at his sister's harsh comment.

After a bit of walking, Chrom and Lissa came to a stop, and looked around, "It sure is dark and quiet… Where did the birds go?" Lissa looked up, "Something is wrong here…" Chrom spoke aloud as he pondered in his thoughts.

"_**ECHO!"**_ Lissa cupped her hands over her mouth, and called at the trees, Chrom nearly jumped out of his skin, "What in blazes!" Chrom looked over at the trees, "Did the trees just… _talk?!_" and looked back at Lissa, who completely ignored Chrom's comment just now, "Hah! That's awesome!" Lissa jumped up and down in excitement, as the sound waves of Lissa's voice carried through the trees.

_Echo…. Echo… Echo… Echo…_

"Try it, Chrom! It's fun!" Lissa told him. Chrom looked at her dumbfound.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to shake, nearly throwing them both off balance.

"Aaaah! Chrom!" Lissa shouted. "Gods, what- Ack! What madness is this?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom told her as gripped Lissa's shoulders, so they can both get ahold of something.

Suddenly the trees off in the distance began to tumble down one after another, getting closer to the two.

"Lissa. Run." Chrom told her, "Huh?" Lissa looked up at him, "I mean it. Go!" Chrom let go of her shoulders, and sent her off to run away from the unknown disaster. Seconds after they left their spot, the ground began to cave in and soared into the sky like a rocket ready for takeoff, and under the ground, erupted lava, and sent chunks of hot meteors flying, and nearly starting a forest fire.

Lissa was still running through the trees, and had no idea where she was going; Chrom caught up to her, and called to her, "Hey! This way!" He motioned his arm for her to follow him. Navigating themselves in a different direction, they jumped off at another part of the ground that caved upward.

After getting far enough from the disaster, Lissa rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath, and looked up, until she noticed something odd, "Chrom. What IS that?" She pointed to the peculiar spectacle in the sky shaped like a type of a clock, with an eye in the middle.

The eye opened up and revealed a blue portal, suddenly the portal pooped out two odd creatures that weren't of this world. Suddenly their eyes lit up into a scary shade of pink, and were aimed at Chrom and Lissa.

"Lissa, you'd better stand back." Chrom told her as he drew his sword in front of him.

One of the creatures limped forward, he roared and a type of black vapor oozed from his eyes and mouth, as he charged forward at Chrom and jumped to strike him down with his axe. At the same time, Chrom slashed him with his sword, but the creature didn't fall apart.

"…?" Chrom turned around, and the creature struck once more with his axe, Chrom blocked in time, wrestling his sword against the creature's axe.

Waiting for the right moment, Chrom threw the creature off balance and hit his back with his elbow pushing him forward; he leaped high into the air, and struck down his sword in the creature' back, delivering the finishing blow, as the creature dissipated into a violet vapor.

"Aaaaah!" A cry called from Chrom's right, "Lissa!" Chrom faced his sister, who was cornered into a tree by the other creature, he raised his axe at her, when suddenly, something else appeared from the portal. It wasn't another creature.

It was a human being, with short, navy blue hair, that matched his attire, but hiding his mysterious identity was a mask in the shape of a butterfly, with three small visors.

This mystery being reached his hand through the portal, and suddenly leaped through it and landed like a dramatic hero and ran for Lissa.

The hideous creature was moments away from striking down the poor innocent healer, but before he could strike her, the masked being in blue stepped in the path of his strike, blocking his shot with his sword, and his back facing the creature as well. Chrom came to an abrupt stop, _Who the crap…?_

Lissa heard two blades clash, still frightened, she slowly raised her head and slowly raised one of her eyelids, and the other one after. "!?" She gasped, the masked being in blue still struggling, about to give up his hold against the creature, he called to Chrom, "Help!"

Chrom lingered to observe before he responded, "Right!" He charged forward, shouting a battle cry with his sword in hand, the hideous creature let go of his clash against the sword, and looked at Chrom.

This was his chance! The blue being pushed him off with his sword, but when he turned around, the hideous creature was gone from plain sight. Both the masked being in blue, and Chrom were confused.

They both looked around, only to find that Lissa was taking care of the hideous creature, because the goons over there with blue hair were taking too long to kill it, "Take this! And that! And this!" She continued to beat him with her healing staff.

Both Chrom and the masked being felt embarrassed, Chrom cleared his throat, "Quite and entrance, what's your name?"

Little did they know that Robin and Frederick were watching from the nearby trees, and Robin was munching on the remaining bear jerky that she saved, she snickered, "Man, Lissa's a better fighter than both you morons' combined!" She continued eating, and offered some to Frederick, "No… Thank you, Spy." Suddenly Frederick felt inadequate.

"Eh, suit yourself!" She continued to munch on it. "Come then." Suddenly Frederick was mounted on his horse, "Okay, seriously. You have GOT to tell me where that horse keeps coming from!" Frederick rode forward towards Chrom. Robin followed in behind.

Suddenly a white horse crashed into a nearby tree.

_**CRASH!**_

"Ooooohhh… My horse just had an accident…" A woman, with short red hair, and red armor protested, who seemed a little… off.

"Oooo… Look at the night sky! So full of pretty rocks!" Yep… She's drunk.

"Hold milady!" A noble lad ran forward with turquoise hair, and a bow equipped in hand. "Eh?" The red head looked at him, "Heeeeeyyy…." She fell off of her horse, "Are you alright, milady?" The gentlemen leaned over and offered his hand to help her.

She looked at his hand for a moment and high-fived it, "Up top!" She sprung herself back up, "Whoa… How did I end up here…?" She nearly collapsed, until the gentlemen caught her. "Goodness, milady! Are you intoxicated unto oblivion?!"

She got back onto her horse, "I'm doing fine… Lissa." The red head ruffled the gentlemen's hair and hiccupped, "… 'Lissa'? Who the heck…?"

He cleared his throat, _Remember, classy-talk, Virion._ "Excuse me, milady, but… You seem to have confused me for someone else, my name, my good lady is Vir-" "OOOOHH!" The red head called out, her face examining her horse's mane very carefully, "Frederick, you look different… New hair color or what?"

"… Virion." Virion face-palmed, "And might I ask what your name is my good lady?" Finally actually able to process the question, the lady hiccupped, "I'm Sully! Say, have you seen the bar around here?" "Milady, we were just there." Virion responded,

"Anyhow, what I wanted to ask say was, milady." He took her hand, "Your beauty inspires me like no other, you are like sunshine that rules over rain clouds, the moon that pierces the night sky with beauty, the sunflowers and trees that adore this beautiful forest."

Suddenly a giant meteorite crashed into a group of trees off in the distance.

"Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" He French-kissed her hand up until the point it was kind of awkward. Not that Sully would be able to process that anyway.

There was a pause.

"HAH! HAR HAR HAR!" Sully began to laugh, "Aw, man…" She wiped a tear from her eye, "You're a funny guy-"She hiccupped, "Ruffles... I'll tell ya that much!" She slapped his back so hard that he actually fell over.

"Milady that was no jest." Virion dusted himself off.

Sully looked at him funny, suddenly an axe's blade caught itself in the bark of tree, which startled Sully's horse, it neighed wildly, "G-Goodness!" Virion backed away, but not a good move for him, because Sully's horse picked up its back legs, and kicked Virion into a nearby tree that broke his fall.

Sully turned around, and saw that he was dead-unconscious, "Shhhhhh… He's asleep." She turned back to her horse."

"It seems all the creatures have been vanquished, this young man took care of the others." Frederick reported back to Chrom.

"Um, I never got to thank you… from before. So, thank you… You were very brave." Lissa took a small bow, "Uhhh, Lissa? You were the one who smashed that creature to death." Chrom looked at Lissa.

"Anyway, my name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom looked at the masked being in blue.

The masked being thought for a moment before responding, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero? Where did you learn your way with the sword?" Chrom asked.

"Oh I learned it from-" Marth cleared his throat, "Um, I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Marth walked off screen.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Not much for conversation is he?" Robin chimed in.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… Or is he somehow connected to _**YOU**_, spy!"

Chrom, Lissa, and Robin, all face-palmed.


	3. Chapter 3 Onward to the Longfort!

_**Chapter 3 ~ Enrolled in the Shepherds. Robin, starts with her first few missions… and… aw forget it, you can just read it from here!**_

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Robin took in the sights of many people, buildings, and was amazed by it.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered… Thank the gods!" Frederick sighed in relief. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest… Or perhaps, the quake was your doing?" Frederick darted his vision to Robin.

Robin just ignored him for every time he accused her. So did Chrom, and Lissa.

"Look! The Exalt comes to see us!" A random villager yelled as he fell off the balcony of a building behind them, "Oof!" He went splat onto the floor, "Ooohh…" Robin turned around, _Oooohh… That's gotta hurt._

"Lissa…?" Robin turned to Lissa, but she was laughing at the villager who fell down just down, "Lissa!" Chrom nudged her with his elbow.

"Aaaanyway, the Exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin turned to Chrom. Frederick turned to Robin, "Why? Ready to plan some kind of assassination, are you, SPY?"

"Yes." Chrom answered, "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin questioned. "The Exalt is the symbol of peace-Ylisse's most prized quality." Chrom explained.

"Hey… Hey! Spy! Are you listening?" Frederick called to Robin, but still ignoring the comment.

"Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then. And with Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom concluded.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin smiled.

_Yeah, nice one Chrom!_ He smirked inwardly to himself.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa chimed in. "Yes, I imagine she… Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. Shouldn't you have known, you, SPY?" Frederick, ignored once again, said aloud.

"You said you were _'Shepherds'!"_ Robin began stuttering incoherent syllables.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep!" Chrom chuckled.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Robin raised an eyebrow, even more confused than ever.

"Is that any way to address your prince!?" Frederick pointed his silver lance at Robin.

Robin lowered his lance, "Easy there, big guy." Not feeling the least bit scared. "So, you guys are the prince and princess, that would explain why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, am I right?" Robin giggled, Lissa joining her. Frederick blushed at this.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace; would you like to meet her?" Lissa asked Robin.

"Uhh… Lissa, I'm not sure that's such a…" Chrom said with a sweat drop leaking down his head.

"Heh! Yeah, c'mon!" Lissa dragged Robin by the wrist, "I'll introduce you to Emm & Emm…" She snickered. Robin looked at her blankly, "Hehe, get it? Emm & Emm…? It's funny…" Lissa looked at Robin.

Robin looked back at Lissa, "Weeeaaak." Robin stuck her tongue out playfully. "H-Hey!" Lissa swatted Robin's arm slightly.

Chrom, Lissa, and Robin, with Frederick still pointing his lance at Robin's back, "Frederick, lower the damn lance already!" Chrom whispered to Frederick.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and…. Good day Frederick." Emmeryn was curious as to why he still had his lance pointed.

"How fared you all?" She asked with a kind tone. "Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while!" Chrom told Emmeryn.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked once more, "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders." Chrom told her, still feeling somewhat nervous. "The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord." A woman with light blue hair, and armor chimed in, "My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them." She scratched her head.

"Were there archers when they intercepted?" Lissa asked, "…" The woman was left blank.

"Oww…" A Pegasus knight limped through the door with a bunch of arrow wounds on her body.

"Ouch…" Robin whispered inwardly. "And besides we had plenty of help!" Lissa giggled and looked at Robin.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn looked at Robin. "This is Robin, she fought bravely with us against the brigands." He smiled at her. Robin weakly smiled back.

"And watched Frederick plummet into the river." Robin snickered, Lissa, snickered as well, and Chrom smiled inwardly.

"Anyway, I've decided to make her a Shepherd." Chrom cleared his throat trying to brush off the funny memory.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn bowed her head.

"Not at all, milady!" Robin shook her head and smiled. "Oh, quit being so modest, spy." Frederick darted his eyes at Robin and squinted.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. But I must speak." Frederick chimed in, "The sp-"He cleared his throat, "Er… Robin, here, claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy." Frederick glared at her.

"Frederick!" Chrom glared at Frederick, _Nice one, Frederick… Niiiiccee…._

"Yet, you still allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?" She looked at him.

"Absolut-"Chrom cleared his throat, "Yes. She risked her life for our people." Chrom hoped that no one would get any funny ideas. "That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin…" Emmeryn answered, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and as such, you have mine as well." Emmeryn smiled kindly.

"Milady." Robin answered. "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always." Emmeryn said.

"Aww, dang it! I was hoping we could final-"Frederick cleared his throat, "Uhh, I mean… Not at all, Your Grace."

"Phila, I assume you heard something of the deadly creatures we crossed, yes?" Frederick asked Phila.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Phila reported.

"Chrom. We are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn looked at Chrom.

"Of course." Chrom answered.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon! There's a place I want to show you!" Lissa tugged on Robin's shoulder, signaling her to follow.

As soon as they were gone, Frederick followed Phila, soon Emmeryn and Chrom were left alone, and Chrom sighed, "Okay… What kind of snazzy comment do you have for me this time, Emm?" Chrom prepared for the worst.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean brother?" Emmeryn asked with a smirk drawn on her face. "Don't give me that, I know you've waiting to taunt me about _**something **_all day."

Emmeryn giggled, "Nothing brother… Although, I see you've something for that Robin."

"W-What?! A-Absurd!" Chrom felt a change of hue in his cheeks.

"So you say…" Emmeryn giggled. "Hey, what's that!?" She pointed behind Chrom , "What?!" He turned around shockingly; suddenly a wet presence invaded his ear, "Gotcha'!" Emmeryn giggled, "AGH!" Chrom pivoted away, "I **hate **the Wet Willy!" Chrom blushed.

"Here we are!" The Shepherds' Garrison!" Lissa cheerfully exclaimed. "Go on, make yourself at home."

Robin walked in and looked around curiously. "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" A voice called from off screen. She approached Lissa, her attire seeing better days. "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa waved.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Having a bit of a furious look in her eye, Robin snickered at that comment.

"Aw, you worry too much, I can handle a battle or two… Although I can do without the bugs and the bear barbeque." Lissa glared at Robin playfully.

Robin whistled innocently as she stared at in a different direction.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" A man with a spikey hair-do chimed in. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Vaike stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Vaike. I've seen you fight…" Lissa narrowed her eyebrows.

"And either way, you nearly beat all of those brigands to death. Some seemed like over kill…" Robin whispered loudly.

"**I AM LISSA, HEAR ME ROAR!"** Lissa smacked the brigand in the face, knocking some of his teeth out, and standing on top of a pile of dead brigands, fire laminating the background.

Robin shuddered at that surprisingly terrifying memory.

"And here I thought people were just born lacking wits…" Lissa muttered to herself.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! Hey… Was that an insult?" Vaike snarled.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" A girl adorned in pink armor, and feathers tied in her hair asked.

"Poor Sumia, she's simply been beside herself with concern..." Maribelle smirked, and gave a look in her saying, _Chrom is mine!_

"Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training." She smacked her parasol with her hand. "She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa faced Sumia.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince-of course I'd worry!" Sumia remarked.

"So who's the stranger?" Vaike interrupted, facing Robin.

Robin looked away, somewhat nervous. "No one's strange than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin! Ta-dah!" She presented Robin, who was still looking awfully shy. "She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician." She smirked at Robin.

"You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" Lissa shot her arms up in the air in amazement.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike hesitated, and suddenly let out a burp.

Robin cleared her throat, and waited a few seconds, suddenly she hacked up a bit of a louder and better burp. "Woo! Excuse me." Robin looked around.

Suddenly Lissa was on the verge of busting a gut, "HAH! I wasn't wrong!" Vaike felt inadequate.

"In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Robin bowed. "Ugh, Vaike. That was abhorrent!" Maribelle shook her head in disgust.

"Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth! Hmph!" Maribelle pointed at Robin.

"Cut from finer cloth? I have amnesia! What do you expect?" Robin looked at Maribelle confused. "Please, I've no time for low-borns like you." Maribelle walked off screen. "Well, that was awkward…" Robin muttered.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin." Sumia faced Robin, "I wasn't." Robin didn't change her eye-direction. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa nudged Robin with her elbow. "But yeah, just give her time."

Footsteps sounded as they approached the small crowd in the Shepherds' Garrison. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so-" Sumia stepped to approach Chrom, but suddenly tripped face-first on-to the rock hard ground, "Ooooooo…" Robin cringed.

She picked herself up and brushed herself off, "Face-plant." Chrom said, "You okay? Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed. "All right, listen everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom looked around. "Regna Ferox?" Robin asked. "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north, inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia answered.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would such aid in person, but given recent events…" Chrom trailed off in his words. "Well, the people might worry should my sister leave the capital." Chrom concluded.

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So, if, for any-" Lissa interrupted, "I volunteer!" Suddenly Maribelle walked in and wrapped her arms around Chrom's forearm, "I would certainly love to join, milord."

"Uhhh… Thank you, Maribelle?" Chrom felt a blush, and suddenly looked at Robin. Robin noticed that Maribelle cocked her head in Sumia's direction a little bit. _Catfight! Catfight!_

"Anyway, Maribelle, I don't you think you should join for this mission-"Chrom gently pulled his arm away, "Oh? And why ever not?"

"Because, uhhh…" Chrom trailed off, not knowing the reason himself, "Hey, Teach is going! You'll be needing him for such a delicate mission!" Vaike stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Vaike… Out of all the duels we've gone against each other… How many have you one?" Chrom cocked an eyebrow. "And how many times have you actually _remembered_ your axe?" He asked once again.

"Uh, I'll go as well." Suddenly a knight in orange, and white armor piped up, "D'AGHH!" Robin reacted to the voice as the blank-faced character suddenly appeared from out of the blue, "Oh yeah. That's Kellam." Chrom introduced quickly. "Oh come on! I've been here the WHOLE time!" Kellam said aloud.

"Sure you were." Chrom simply said. "I'll go Chrom!" Sumia piped up, trying to compete with Maribelle, "Sumia… Are you sure you're ready for a mission like this?" Chrom asked. "Uhh…" Now that Sumia thought about it, "I'd… probably just get in the way…" Sumia looked down.

"Ain't that the truth." Vaike whispered, suddenly he felt a swat by Robin in the back of his head, "Ouch! Was that for…?"

"Well, if anything, you could always just stay behind and watch and learn?" Chrom suggested.

"Is everyone ready? We got a long march ahead" Chrom looked at his team. "W-Wait for me!" A knight in green armor and a messy hair-do called.

"Why am I the last to hear about the expedition to Ferox?" He caught his breath. "Vaike!" Lissa piped up angrily. _Uh-oooohhh…._ Robin stepped away from Lissa to be safe.

"H-Hey! Lissa! Watch with what you do with that staff! Lissa? Lissa! OUCH!"

"Glad you could make it Stahl ol' buddy!" Vaike rubbed his head. "Shut up, Vaike." Stahl pouted his lips and crossed his arms.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom looked ahead, and saw Risen infested everywhere; he hid behind a rock, and was accompanied by Robin.

"Seriously? "Risen"? Why not just call them zombie-"Suddenly Robin was yanked behind the rock, "OW!" A loud thud sounded. She held her head in pain, "Sorry!" Chrom hushed.

"Uh-oh… My axe… MY AXE?! WHERE'S MY AXE!?" Vaike suddenly started scrambling around the grass looking for it, "It's gotta be around here somewhere, I-!" He started digging in the grass, flicking dirt behind him.

"Vaike…" Chrom said blankly. "C'mon! C'mon!" "Vaike!" Chrom said a little louder this time, "G'ah! Where did I put it?!" "VAIKE!" Chrom shouted, completely drenched in dirt. "WHAT?!" Vaike burst in frustration, "… On the back-part of your belt, Vaike." Chrom said and turned back to Robin, and was still covered in dirt.

"You uhh… I got it." Robin ruffled Chrom's hair, smacking the dirt off. Chrom felt his cheeks get warm.

"KEEP YOUR FLITHY MITTS OFF MILORD, SPY!" Suddenly a Silver Lance landed next to Robin and pierced the ground, "D'AAAHH!" Robin panicked and fell forward in Chrom's arms. The heat intensity of Chrom's cheeks began to rise. _Oh jeez!_

"Grrrr….!" Robin suddenly pushed herself off of Chrom, and readied her Thunder tome, "WE'LL SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT AFTER I-"Out of the corner of her eye, Robin stopped her thunder and saw a mage with scarlet-red hair, a big stupid mage hat, and fire tome resting in her hand.

"Oh, hey, Miriel." Chrom waved. Miriel was left blank; she seems to have been looking right above them. "They're… right above us… Aren't they?" Robin asked, Miriel nodded, and ran off without the thought crossing her mind that she should help them.

"…." Robin looked at Chrom, who looked back at her, suddenly they looked up in unison, and there were about 20 Risen surrounded each rock. "OH GODS!" They all shouted in unison.

"Whew! That could've gone way worse!" Robin rubbed the sweat from her forehead, and had cuts and bruises all over her body. "Indeed." Chrom readjusted Vaike, who was passed out, lying over Chrom's shoulder like a dead potato-sack.

Frederick was laid-dead on his horse, while Lissa was the one riding his steed for him instead.

"Ooof… Way to go out there, Ruffles." Sully smacked the back of Virion's head, and he fell over once again. "Goodness, milady, you sure are blunt…" His muffled voice contacted the snow, "What's wrong? Can't get up?" Sully bended over to see a crushed-Virion from the last battle.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up, and Sully tossed him around her shoulders, and carried him like a barbell around her shoulders, "Let's go Ruffles!"

"Milday… My name… is… for the love of the gods…. Virion." He acted dead against her grip.

"Boy, you were really a chicken in that last battle…" She muttered so only that he could hear. "Milady, I assure you, I was only trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, running away like damned- scared little girl… Real protection there, Ruffles… Smooth." She continued to walk forward.

"…." Virion couldn't even speak anymore; he just passed out in Sully's shoulders.

"Well, here we are, Regna Ferox." Chrom looked up ahead and saw a palace that was covered in snow, and no guards around, until he looked up and saw a speck off in the distance.

"Brrr…. A-Achoo!" Stahl moved next to Robin, and Chrom, "We should warn you though… T-T-The a-achoo!"Stahl sniffed. "Khans of R-R-Regna Ferox are n-n-n-nice, they're just… wary of… f-f-f-fo-o…" No matter how much strength gathered in him, he couldn't seem to sputter the last word.

Suddenly a lance shot between Stahl and Robin, "Ahh!" Robin hid behind another rock, "FOREIGNERS!" Stahl shouted aloud, and suddenly ran off like a scared-little-girl.

"…" Robin watched him run off, "Oh, he'll be fine he just…" Chrom sighed, "Scares easily…"

"Noted…" Robin nodded.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A woman, covered in green armor that resembled Kellam's shouted down below.

"We come in peace!" Lissa put her hands up in the air. A lance sprung off screen, and nearly took her head off, "AH! WHY YOU LITTLE- WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I SHOVE MY STAFF UP YOUR-!" Sully came in time to seal Lissa's lips shut.

"Uhh, right." Chrom raised his arms as well, "We are from House Ylisse. And we were wondering if we could see the khans."

"You think you're the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our bor-"Another lance shot forth, and nearly missed Robin's head, "Whoa!" She ducked in fear.

"Dang it, Winston! I didn't say "Now"!" "S-Sorry ma'am!" The nervous soldier stuttered… "Pfft, rookies, whaddya' gonna do?" Riami, the green-armored soldier said aloud. "Anyway, you think you're the first "Ylisseans to try and cross our border? I'll admit, your fashion is pretty convincing, but I won't but it!"

Chrom face-palmed at this, "Why do Ylisseans kept getting make fun of for-!" He stopped himself, and cleared his throat, "Umm… Milady, we are indeed from Ylisse, I am Prince Chrom. And I only come to-"Another lance shot forth, "AHH!" He dropped Vaike, who was still winded from the last fight.

"You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Prove it on the battlefield!" Riami shouted aloud. "We come in peace. We come in peace! We come in peace!" Chrom chanted over and over. "Emm will not like this at all…" "No she will not…" Robin said aloud as she looked ahead.

"NOW!" Riami shouted signaling her shoulders to fire the lances, "Oh GODS!" Chrom squealed, suddenly only Chrom was left out in the open, and everybody else was hidden behind the rocks.

Chrom braced for it, the lances were coming at him, there was no time to react, suddenly, before he became Swiss cheese by a bunch of lances, a presence too quick to see, caught Chrom in time, saving him.

Before one's eyes, something majestic and graceful soared in the sky, suddenly Chrom for some odd, and quick reason, found himself on top of a Pegasus, and in front of him, was the girl who's good at tripping over nothing, "Sumia…?" Chrom trailed off.

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." She told him, "… Right." Chrom looked down a little mesmerized by the height, "Oof…" He held his stomach, and his cheeks began to turn green, "I don't… I don't feel so…" Chrom leaned over and did his… business, "Bleeeeegghh!"Aw, ew! Someone get him a rag!

"Heh… You'll be fine." Sumia turned around and patted his back, after Chrom finished and looked up at Sumia, he for some reason found a hard time not starring.

Sumia giggled, "Why are you… starring Chrom?" Sumia felt her cheeks light up, "It's not you, Sumia. You're about to crash into a-!"

**SPLAT!**

"… Wall…" He muffled as his face made crater in the wall, "S-Sorry, captain…" Sumia was still stuck to the wall, "It's okay…" Chrom fell off the wall.

"Ooooo! Now THAT's gotta hurt!" Robin shut her left eye, and Lissa raised her staff, healing them both from afar, "Whew." Chrom rubbed his forehead, which now had a big fat red mark in the middle of it.

Robin couldn't help but snicker.

"Sumia…" Chrom rubbed his forehead still, "Is this the same homicidal Pegasus we met on the road?" "Oh, yes! She's such a sweet heart, isn't she?" She petted the Pegasus who was still dizzy from the impact of the crash.

"Sweetheart? … Sumia, the Pegasus tried to kill you earlier…"

"Don't worry, Captain. I can handle this… Shhhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." Sumia approached the wounded Pegasus.

"Aaahh!" Sumia shouted, "WHOA!" Robin nearly lost her balance, "Sumia… Do you need any help?" Lissa raised her eyebrow, "No! It's fine! We're just… bonding!" Sumia called from off screen.

"Go on ahead! I can…" Sumia grunted, "Handle this! Yah!" she tried to wrestle the Pegasus.

"Are you sure? I mean, we CAN wait for you, or better yet, HELP you!" Robin suggested.

"No, it's fine!" Sumia answered, probably nearly dead at this point, "Just…" Sumia grunted again, "GO!"

"Kay…" Chrom shrugged his arms, Robin looked at him like he was insane, but before she could say anything, Chrom was long gone.

"Yeah, it tried to kill her, and you could've HELPED her!" Robin face palmed. Another lance planted between Robin and Sumia, "AAHH!"

"Okay…" Chrom drew his sword, "The Feroxi Way it is…"

This time, the army dispatched, and prepared for the worst, they marched forward.

Chrom came to an abrupt stop suddenly, "Why do I feel like I'm being watched…?" He muttered to himself, "Don't you see me?" Kellam asked.

"FUU'AAGH! K-Kellam!? Where'd you come from?!" Chrom's heart was still racing.

"Well ya see, both of my parents, met and fell in love, and then they…" "Not **THAT**!" Chrom face palmed, "I mean, **HOW **did you get here?!" Chrom awaited an answer, but he noticed on top of Kellam's head, "W… What is that on your head, Kellam?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"… Your lunch…" Kellam responded in a blank expression, not that anyone would be able to tell.

"What? But I didn't-Ooooohhhhh…" The blue-headed prince, suddenly felt embarrassed, "Well! You do a good job out there, Kellam!" He patted his back, and walked off like nothing awkward happened just now, "Let's go Robin!" He called to her and ran.

_Hmmm… Perhaps this would be a good chance to demonstrate my true archer skills to milady…_ Virion kept his eyes on Sully, who was fighting like a mad woman, he kept his keen eye, he wanted to impress the red-head, _Ah! Here comes my shining moment… Wait for it… Waaaaait for it…_

"HEY VIRION!" Stahl shouted from behind, "G-Goodness! Ugh, Stahl, can you SEE I'm in the middle of… W… Why do you have… leaves all over you?" Virion examined him confused.

"Oh… Y'see, I went to go hide in a tree over there, but as I was there, check out what I found!" Stahl pulled out a ginger cat who looked a little sick, "Isn't he cute? I showed him to Lissa, and she promised to help him after the battle's over! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yes, yes, indeed, fascinating. Now take your little friend, and kindly make a dramatic aideu…" Virion aimed his bow, _caaaareefully_… "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Stahl piped up, "Could you help me guard the kitty while we fight this fight?" Virion shot an arrow, "And just, why, would you want a noble like me, to aid your cat?"

"Well… The battle's getting intense… And I don't know if I-VIRION, WATCH OUT!" Stahl pivoted back, "W-Wha?!" Virion made a swift whip in turning around.

Suddenly before anything else, the cat was already taking down the soldier that was about to stab Virion. "G-Goodness gracious!" Virion stumbled backward.

A lance stabbed the soldier, the lance belonged to none other than Sully, the cat jumped back on Stahl's head, "Ah! My dear, Sully!" Virion approached the red-head, "Whaddya' call that hero? You should've seen him from a mile away!"

"Nice one, Sully!" Stahl high-fived Sully. "M-Milady, I couldn't help, because this buffoon here, kept distracting me with his foolish cat!" Virion glared at Stahl, "HEY! I couldn't just leave him all alone!" Stahl glared back.

"Take THIS!" Lissa did a spin attack with her staff, and was the fire of this army, taking out soldiers like it was nothing, "HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW, HUH?!" Lissa looked down at one of the beaten soldiers.

"Man, she is SCAAAARY!" That rookie Winston said from the top of the fort. "Agreed! And is it just me… Or is she the only REAL competition here?" Another soldier asked.

Frederick watched Lissa as she was taking them down, "Milady, come back! It's too dangerous!" A lance shot a soldier that was behind Frederick, "WATCH IT, SOLIDER!" Lissa shouted to Frederick, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" Frederick saluted and began joining the action.

"Let our battle sound the truth of your words!" Riami spun her lance around her fingers. "For the billionth time! We come in in PEACE!" Chrom said, "Oh for Pete sake…" Robin raised her thunder tome, and shot Riami causing her to fall, and lay down defeated.

"Then your claims were… true…" Riami held her stomach. "… Wow that's it? One lightning bolt and she went DOWN! Man, you got a lot of work to do-!" Chrom nudged Robin in the elbow.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters." Riami bowed in her most sincere apologies.

"But no frauds could ever wage battle as you just have! Especially that sister of yours…" Lissa polished and examined her staff, to make sure there was no blood on it. "I will send work of your arrival to the capital, and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom watched her walk off, "Good job, out there, Robin." Chrom tried to take his chance… Wait, what was he taking a chance for? "Eh, it was nothing. She went down with ONE lightning bolt, you have to admit, that was kinda-"Robin looked down and held in her laugh.

"Chrom! Let's go! Get your girlfriend, and get your butt over here!" Lissa shouted aloud, "Frederick's not getting any warmer! And he's wearing the most armor out of us all!" Lissa shivered, and held her arms, gathering as much of her body heat she could.

_Boy, Lissa is SCARY when she's in the wage of battle._

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Riami walked off. "Of course." Chrom responded.

"Hm… I'm assuming he's training." Robin scratched her head, "I wouldn't doubt it. The Feroxi choose battle over politics… Or, battle IS their politi-"

Within seconds, an axe flew in, and nearly took Chrom's head off, "WHOA!" Lissa wasn't fazed by it, and it missed her entirely.

"What in blazes!?" He turned quickly to find a dark-skinned woman, with blonde hair drawn up into a ponytail, and dressed in silver and crimson armor.

"Dang it! I missed!" She stepped up, "Oh, Prince Chrom. Welcome to Regna Ferox. I'm Flavia, the East-Khan." Flavia put her hand out to shake his, "W-Wait, wait, wait! You're the khan? And what was that… You threw a tomahawk at…"

Chrom turned around to find the tomahawk stuck in the wall, "Oh, that wasn't for you. I was aiming for the picture of the "oaf." Flavia pointed back at the wall, but one of the pillars that held up the castle in that direction had a picture of a man, a bald shiny head, an eye-patch, and a dressed like a warrior.

"That oaf is the West-Khan, Basilio." Flavia introduced, "Anyway, I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom."

"Thank you. But I'm quite confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. But is it true that brigands have been posing as Ylisseans and come ransacking Ferox's villages?" Chrom cocked his head.

"Those Plegian dastards!" Falvia piped up. "We found documents proving as such on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising the tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them! Uh, forgive me, Your Grace… That was… indelicately put." Chrom tried to brush off the embarrassment, "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia smiled.

"DAMN THEM! Smash 'em with a rock!" Lissa smashed her fist in her open palm, "Whew! But that little one there is something else!" Flavia looked at Lissa. "Little one?" Lissa cocked an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Flavia rolled her eyes.

"What? Why?" Robin scratched her head, "I lack the authority." Flavia blankly answered, "Forgive me. But I don't understand, aren't you the khan?" Chrom asked.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forming alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see… Which was wrong, because I beat him EVERY year." Flavia responded.

"Yikes. How'd you lose?" Robin asked, Flavia glared at Robin, "Nnnnever mind."

"Soooooo… How is this gonna work?" Chrom asked Flavia. "Okay, here's the plan…"

_**Aaaaaand, that's it for Chapter 3! Will Ylisse receive the aid of Feroxi troops? Will Chrom figure out why he acts strange around Robin? Will Stahl be able to keep the kitty? Will Virion be able to impress Sully and become her hero? Why am I asking you all these questions? Toon in next time for "Fire Emblem ~ Tales of the Amazingly Stupid!"**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Ambush and Fortune tellings!

_**Chapter 4: Continued from last time, it seems the East-Khan of Regna Ferox, cannot provide troops for Chrom's army, but… Is that going to stop them? Well, they've a tournament they'll **__**not likely**__** win, and if they do, Flavia will be able to provide troops that **__**suck and**__** will aid Chrom.**_

_**Also, I think I should mention I'm not going to be following the dialogue word-by-word anymore… Why? Cuz that's just plain not fun. C:**_

_Chrom, and the Shepherds will represent the East-Khan of the tournament… Should they succeed, they will receive the support they need for new troops… Should they fail… Well… That'll just suck._

_As they were standing in the field, scanning the arena, to find what they were up against (Not that Lissa would need to). As Lissa scanned the horizon, her vision darted at a familiar figure in blue._

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa pointed. "I see him." Chrom's eyes darted towards a hairy barbarian, who was about the size of twenty-men, and looked ready to destroy someone with his axe, "He's got an axe, I've an advantage." Chrom rested his sword, Falchion on his shoulder, with a sly bitch-smirk stretched across his features.

Lissa face-palmed, "No, you daft moron! Over THERE!" Lissa pointed to Marth, "Where? Where are you pointing?" Chrom sunk his head at Lissa's level, "THERE!" She shouted.

"Who's 'sat?" Chrom squinted his eyes, "Oh! Marth!"

For the starting match, Chrom, and Marth stepped forward, face-to-face finally, Chrom spoke up, "Hey, Marth. One question before we fight." Marth did not respond. "… Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Chrom drew his blade, and guided his eyes behind him for a second, _Is she watching me?_

Chrom watched as Marth drew his blade, twirling it around his fingers, until he dropped it, "Agh! Dang it!" He picked it up again, and immediately flicked back to his silent self… Like that didn't happen just now.

But something about his sword was quite striking… Their blades were exactly the same, Chrom grew wide-eyed "Where did you get that?" He asked confused.

Marth _**still **_didn't respond, feeling slightly embarrassed still. "There's no way…" Chrom muttered to himself before he sprang into action, he jumped high into the air, which no one has ever seen him do before… he lunged forward in a circular fashion, and clashed blades with Marth.

Marth shoved Chrom, and did a few basic strikes to get the flow of battle going, and then doing a spin-jump and tried to strike Chrom, but as he dodged in time, he couldn't help but ask, "Tell me-" He lifted his blade to protect himself, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

Marth and Chrom shoved each other back and gave themselves distance, Chrom twirled his blade, around his wrist, Marth repeating his actions, until he dropped the sword again, "Agh!" He picked it up as fast as he dropped it, and lunged forward at Chrom who simultaneously lunged back, clashing blades once more.

Chrom stopped in his tracks, and quickly turned to find Marth repeating his high-jump front-flips from earlier, as he came down, "My father!" He yelled, Chrom dodged just in time. Marth turned around, and pointed his blade at Chrom.

"Booooo!" Lissa booed, and pointed her thumb downwards, "Shortest sword duel EVER!" Chrom looked at her like she was insane, "… Although, it was a good starting performance." Robin smiled at Chrom, Chrom blushed at her praise.

"Boo! I want to see some body parts!" Someone bellowed as a rock came in fly and smacked Robin in the back of her head, "D'ogh!" She fell forward.

"You okay, Robbie…?" Lissa looked at Robin, "… FINLAND!" Robin shouted, completely missing from reality, "… Nope."

"Aaaaand, Robin is out of the match!" A voice called, "What?! Already? But that wasn't even the OPPONENT'S doing!" Chrom said aloud, "Arrgh! Fine!" Chrom bended down, and picked up Robin, and gave her a piggy-back, "Oh boy… I'll just bring her over here…" Chrom began to walk with a half-dead Robin on his back.

"Milord!" A familiar voice called, Chrom sighed at the sound of his voice, "Yes, Frederick?" Chrom didn't turn his head, "Please, allow me to take the spy and-"Frederick offered his arms out, "No thank you, Frederick." Chrom interrupted and continued walking forward.

At this point, anyone and everyone knew Frederick would do anything to dispose of Robin at this point, so he just made sure he stayed away from her, because maybe it was just him, but he was starting to have a bit of a cru-" 'EY! Chrom!" Vaike shouted, "Hurry, and get your butt back in the ring, man!"

"Heee-YAAH!" Lissa smacked one of her opponents so hard that he actually flew across the ring and slammed into the wall, "Aaaaaand, you're out!" The referee, whom we've never before seen ever, called out.

"Ya! Hah!" Sumia began striking at her opponents on her mount, the young Pegasus Knight soared above, twirling her lance around her fingers, and same down like a comet bracing for impact, and knocked a swordsman off-balance.

"Yes!" She praised herself, "Sumia!" a voice called, but she couldn't place who, "Aah!" Suddenly an arrow hit Sumia, knocking her off the Pegasus, and out of the ring, "Ow!"

"I told ya!" Lissa face-palmed, within seconds, Lissa picked up a Javelin, took a few steps back, and within all her strength and might, let the Javelin fly free from her grasp, it ran across the field as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, and that's saying a lot about Lissa's strength!

"OWWW!" One of the opponents shouted as he flew out of the ring, "Aaah! I surrender!" Another one jumped out of the ring, "Me too!" Followed by another soldier. The west-khan of Ferox had his mouth hanging open, and slapped his forehead in disbelief.

Chrom looked blankly at this, and then looked over to his left, only to find Stahl who was petting the little kitty-cat he found on the Long fort, Chrom leaned in to pet the little guy's head.

Soon Marth found himself to be the only one left in the ring, he looked ahead, and saw Chrom approaching, "Who is your father?" He asked as he drew his blade, "I think I've said enough for one day, sir!" Marth drew his sword, "Hey, what's that!" He pointed behind Chrom.

"What?! Where!?" Chrom jerked around suddenly frightened that Frederick might be _frisking_ Robin… or worse, but there was nothing bad like that, when he turned around, he only found Marth seconds away from jumping off-stage, "Wait! Marth! Agggh! Why do I always FALL for that!?" Chrom turned away in embarrassment.

"I have been besteeeeeedd!" Thud, he went on the ground. "Winner!"

Voices roared in cheers for the Ylisseans who won the tournament… fair and square? Well, they won to say the least.

"Owww…" Robin walked in with an ice-pack pressed against her forehead. "So who won?" "SPY!" I bet you had this all planned out, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Frederick grasped Robin's hood, Robin just ignored Frederick like usual.

The east-khan, Flava, approached Chrom, and co. "Very nice!" She told them, "I should thank you! It feel like ages since I've had full power!"

"Ages? AGES!?" The west-khan walked in, "Oh… It's the royal oaf, Basilio." "This is the west-khan?" Lissa rested her staff on her shoulder.

"I think it was high-time I had taken full-power from your grasp, you scary hag!" Basilio pointed at Flavia, Flavia approached him, "Who are you calling a hag you bald buffoon!?" She stuck her face to his, "You are! You **HAG**!" Basilio approached Flavia.

"Guys…" Robin tried to get their attention, "… Guys!" Robin attempted again but failed, the two childish khans were still bickering, "GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Both khans shouted in unison, "… Listen, we came here for one thing, and one thing only! It's to get troops for Ylisse! NOT to babysit you two!" Robin shouted aloud.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted, Flavia cleared her throat, "Ah, right." She laughed, "You've got spunk, Robin. I like you! But yes, I should give you what you came for." Flavia walked off screen.

"I could've sworn I picked the better man!" Basilio kicked the imaginary dirt, "What do you know about that Marth?"

"Besides that he's awfully feminine looking? … That he's just some sellsword, and he knocked my old champion **FLAT**." Basilio made a fart noise with his tongue.

"He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa sighed, and Robin snickered, "Pfft, Marth's got a fan girl!" She pointed at Lissa teasingly, "Well, come on, Robin! You're a girl! He IS sort of dreamy, am I right?"

Chrom could not _**believe **_what he was listening to, he didn't realize it, but the thought of Robin talking about another male, made him shiver.

"And you're SORT of dreaming!" Chrom felt a flush in his cheeks, "Oh come on! I'm not 7 years old ya big weenie!" Lissa rested her arm on Robin's shoulder.

"Uuuuuuggggh, can we go now?" Frederick leaned on his lance, annoyed with all of this fighting and whatnot.

"Exalt Emmeryn will be veeeeerry mad once she hears about this…" Robin added on to Frederick's words "The great Frederick? Groaning to leave the fight? Tsk, tsk, such laziness."

"Hey! At least I'm not a spy!" Frederick darted his vision at Robin, who didn't change his leaning position on his lance.

"Ignore them. You're talking to the only _mature_ one here." Chrom told Basilio, "But yes, we should go. It was nice to make your acquan-"

"Hold on, boy! Instead of waiting for dumb-old-Flavia to give you a buncha' useless troops, I'll give you one that'll _ACTUALLY_ do the job." Basilio crossed his arms.

"… W-Wha? I thought the khans who weren't in power aren't _allowed_ to make the final-" "Oh Lon'qu!" Basilio interrupted.

Off screen, came a man with messy dark hair, and a Myrmidon's outfit, more detail would've been explained… if the author wasn't so lazy that is.

_Shhhhhh! _

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio introduced. "Say hello, Lon'qu."

"…. Shut up old man."

"… He's not much for talking, but he's peerless with the sword. As good as Marth in my mind." Basilio nodded.

"Then why the heck did Marth beat 'em?" Lissa still had an arm around Robin. "He looks so big and strong." Lissa approached him, Robin still in her grasp.

Chrom was _**still **_ feeling awkward. "Away, woman!" Lon'qu backed away. "Whoa, whoa, who got your small clothes in a bunch?" Lissa created distance from him.

"Bah ha ha! Let's just say ladies tend to put Lon'qu on _**edge.**_" Basilio pointed at a Killing Edge sword that was in Lon'qu's sword holster.

There was an awkward pause, "So! Lon'qu, you've no objections of joining Ylisse?" Chrom looked at him, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear. Plus, Basilio's a horrible joke-teller…"

"HA HA HA!" That's a good one, Lon'qu!" Basilio slapped Lon'qu on the back, knocking him over.

_**TRANSITION**_

"So Ferox will give Ylisse the support she needs? That's wonderful!" Emmeryn clasped her hands in joy.

Everybody was resting in the Shepherds' Garrison, talking, sparring, reading, overall going about their business.

"You should see Ferox's soldiers!" Chrom responded as he sipped on a little mead.

"So, Lissa… I'm curious…" Robin shifted her weight to her left leg, "Why do you beat people up with the the staff? It looks like it'll break whenever you smack someone!"

Lissa shook her head, "Oh, Robin… You've been reading too much into a cleric's role, haven't you?" She rested the staff on her shoulder.

"Um..." Robin shifted her eyes to the side, "Don't listen to any of those sissy-clerics who think 'A staff is just used to heal' If you wanna fight and win, you gotta not only fight dirty, but think outside the box! Sure, a staff's nowhere near a lance, or a sword. But can it strike? HECK YEAH! Plus, it can heal, two for two, am I right?"

Robin thought even though this was weird… Oddly enough it made sense, "Maribelle's always nagging me to not use the staff as a blunt object… But heck, I don't listen to her. Now that I think about it… No one ever does!"

"Hm…" Robin looked at the staff, "So… can you perchance show me a few tricks?"

"But… you're a tactician… You're not eligible to use staves, right?" Lissa cocked her head to one side, "Says the cleric who's capable of beating brigands with a staff in a wild fit!" Robin responded.

"… Touche…" Lissa smiled. "Alright! Let's do this!" Lissa raised her staff.

"Chrom… I can see you starring at Robin." Emmeryn smiled slyly at Chrom, "Huh?! Oh, I… I have no idea what you're talking about." Chrom starred at his glass of mead, his cheeks changing hue.

"Oh for the love of the gods, Chrom. I know love when I see it. Why do you think Maribelle and Sumia always tend to act so "weird" around you." Maybe Chrom had a hearing problem, but when he heard the name "Maribelle", the only thing that came to his mind, and out of his mouth was, "Who?"

"Oh, Sully… How fare you?" Virion asked Sully holding a cup of tea, "HARGH, HIYAA!" Sully flip kicked a dummy stuffed with straw, "Training, Ruffles!"

"I couldn't help but I ask, what did you think of my skills of an archer?" Virion stuck out his pinkie, "Well, let's see… You missed all your shots, you got distracted by Stahl's poor kitty, you STILL missed every shot, and you coward away from a freaken' duel… So not bad!" Sully gave a thumbs up, in a sarcastic tone.

Virion blushed, "I shall shyly admit… Not one of my finer moments… But I wouldn't have been so distracted had it not been for Stahl's damn kitty!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Stahl piped up, petting his now-healthy cat. "HEY! … It was abandoned…" Sully squinted her eyes at Virion.

"Excuse me, spy." Frederick approached Robin, "Since you are now among the Shepherds, I nearly forgot, it is time for your examination."

"What? Frederick, we've never done that before." Lissa stood beside Robin ,"Shhhh," Frederick placed his index finger over his lips, "…"

Chrom approached the small group because he knew that any time Frederick was around Robin, he just knew something bad was going to happen.

"… Um… Do I look convincing enough to you? I mean, I joined just today, so far nothing funny, right?"

Frederick kept his blank expression, "Oh what, do you want to frisk me?" Robin starred, "Yes, actually."

"NO!" Chrom piped up, everyone looked at Chrom like he had a third eye.

"Your Grace!" Phila ran in the Garrison. But not before crashing into a wall first, "Whoa, Phila…" Chrom said.

She stood up, and rubbed her forehead, "Your Grace! Your Grace! Your Grace!" Emmeryn slapped her forehead, "Emm is fine, Phila!" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Y-Yes, but I've terrible news!" Phila was frantically shouting. "… Who got stuck in the royal toilet this time?" Emmeryn looked at Phila.

"W-What? No! Nothing like that!"

_Oh gods! It's EVERYWHERE!_

"A-Anyway, the duke's daughter has been kidnapped! You heard me! Lady Maribelle was abducted by Mad King Gangrel!"

Lissa was picking her nose, until she heard the name 'Maribelle' "… Who?" "Uh-oh…" Chrom grew a little wide-eyed, "Alright… Let's go everyone." He sighed as he picked up Falchion and made his way out the door.

"Wait… Who the heck's Maribelle?" Stahl said aloud, Sully shrugged.

_**TRANSITION**_

Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, and Robin made tracks for Plegia; there they saw King Gangrel, and some hooker-… I mean… Mysterious dark maiden.

The maiden coughed and a had a MUCH deeper voice than pursued, and had some kind of blunt in her hand with smoke coming out of it. "Hey, Gangrel…" She coughed loudly, "Look who it is! Heh!"

"Yes…" Gangrel sighed, "Thank you, Aversa…" He waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear the smoke from is vision.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Exalt in all her shining light! Someone should turn out THAT candle! Am I right?" He nudged Aversa in the elbow, who was left blank.

_Oh gods…_ Chrom slapped his forehead. _If there was one thing about Gangrel everyone loathed far more than his presence, including his troops themselves… was his joke-telling_.

Emmeryn sighed, "Look… I wish no harm to you or your wife there or whatever…" Emmeryn pointed to Aversa. "But I request that you let Maribelle go, Gangrel. You're not going to get a war."

"Oh isn't that a shame? But don't _Ephraim_ me when you're the first to draw your blade on us, that'll be a HEX-of a problem! Wouldn't you say?" Gangrel cackled like a moron.

Robin slapped her forehead, "Is this really our competition? A tea-drinking tight-pants wearing King with a chin-strap and a trickster-scarf that makes him look like a dandy-flower?"

Chrom and Lissa snickered, Emmeryn as well, all except Frederick who was taking this situation far more seriously than anyone else, "Gangrel you dastard! Let Lady Maribelle go right this instant!" He bellowed.

"Whoa, Frederick, calm the heck down…" Lissa put her hands in front of him, "This is _Gangrel_ we're talking to."

"Lissa? Lissa! Darling, is that you?" Maribelle was placed off in the distance with a brigand that held her hostage and with drool hanging from his lip, like he had down-syndrome.

"Maribelle?" She squinted her eyes to see that the man who held her hostage wasn't even paying attention, "Maribelle! How 'bout you get away from there?"

"This little pig-nose ran through Plegia like some evil and annoying fly, we assumed she was lost, but when we offered to escort her back to Ylisse, she started throwing rocks, and shouted, "FOR HOUSE YLISSE!" Weird… I know." Aversa coughed loudly once again, and flicked the blunt from her fingers, and pulled another one from between her breasts.

"Ah ha ha ha! So I told him, "You can't buy it cuz it's too expensive!" A young boy, who's awfully short with an elwind tome cradled in his arms, walking with the familiar figure who tossed the boomerang at Robin's head, he was walking with Ricken, smiling at how talkative he was.

_MAN, why is everybody in this country so bad at joke-telling!_

"So where are you from? I don't think I properly introduced myself! I'm Ricken!" Ricken told the figure wearing a green outfit with white tights, "Uhh, yes. I know… You told me… And…" He sighed, "I'm Link…"

"Link! That's such a cool name! I'm Ricken!" Link facepalmed at this, and then looked ahead, he saw a young blonde-maiden in the clutches of a dumb-brigand who was drooling… still.

"Frederick! Do you WANT to give Gangrel the war he wants?! You dimwit!" Chrom swatted the back of Frederick's head.

Ricken gasped at what he saw, "Oh no! Maribelle!" "Who?" Link responded. Ricken ran ahead without Link, feeling like a hero for once in his life.

"Wait… How do I use this again?" Ricken looked at the Elwind tome in front of him, within seconds, a gust of wind shot from his finger tips, the force of wind barely tipped over the half-dead brigand, in fact, he didn't move at all. He was like a wall, blank and wouldn't budge the slightest.

Instead only Maribelle fidgeted at the wind, knocking the white ribbons out of her hair, completely messing up her hair-do.

"Ricken! You daft idiot!" Maribelle still tried to break-free, but her attempts were useless.

"Who are you?" Ricken asked the blonde.

Robin saw the commotion going on over there, and couldn't help but get at Lissa's level, "Who the heck is that?"

"Oh!" Lissa blushed, "That's uhh… Heh, that's Ricken." She smiled lightly. Robin could already see the magic in her eyes.

"Okay, you know what? That guy's not gonna let Maribelle go…" Robin walked on ahead, she got close the brigand but still kept her distance, when his eyes met hers. He was stunned, Robin's beauty paralyzed the brigand, finally, not looking so-dead, he spoke up, "U-Uh?! W-What is it you want?!"

"Whoa!" Robin's eyes widened at this, "Um… Look, if you value your life, you'd let Maribelle go!"

"Or hey! Better yet! We can enlist you to join our army!" Lissa came from off-screen and wrapped her arm around Robin.

"Uhh… That would be…. One option, yes." Robin looked through the imaginary options in front of her, "HEY CHROM!" Lissa called behind her, "What say we let this guy join?!"

"Hm?" Chrom looked ahead, "Sure, why not? Welcome to the club, uhhh…"

"EUSTACE! Name's Eustace…" He hacked up and spit.

_Eustace… Why do I know that name?_

"_AUGH!_ You lowborn- I mean… Welcome aboard… Can you please unhand me now?" Maribelle narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Sure!" He picks her up like a potato sack and joins the squad, "PUT ME DOWN!" She started kicking.

"Ricken!" Lissa ran up to Ricken and gave him a big ol' hug, "Lissa!" He fell to the ground due to Lissa's impact.

"Nice to meet you, Ricken." Robin offered to help them both up. "Oh! … Who are you again? Ah, Robin! Lissa DID tell me we had a new Shepherd!"

"Mhm! Robin's awesome!" Lissa jumped on Robin, "H-Hey!" Robin laughed. "Anyway, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Yep! I agree! My name's Ricken!" Ricken smiled. Robin looked at him blankly, "I know… You just said that…?" "Lissa DID tell me we had a new Shepherd!" Robin looked at him blankly still, but before she could say something.

"ANYway, Robin! Let's go back to Chrom and the others!" Lissa pointed back to Chrom, and Emmeryn.

"Oh hey! A butterfly!" Ricken began to chase it, "Let's go, Rickey!" Lissa picked up Ricken up like how Eustace picked up Maribelle earlier.

"But I wanna catch the butterflyyyyy!" Ricken whined.

"Oh! You cheated!" Emmeryn called out Gangrel, "I asked if you had any fours, and you said no! But you so CLEARLY had a four!"

"Okay, screw this! I say we play Square! Me and Emm versus Gangrel and Aversa!" Chrom called out, "Square? Really? Ya big weenie?" Gangrel responded to Chrom's request.

"IT'S A FAIR GAME! Unlike your selfish arse!" Chrom felt a vein throb in his head, "Hey, Chrom! We got Maribelle and Ricken!"

"Not now, Lissa!" Chrom shouted, "Whoa, jeez! Who crapped in your royal breakfast!?"

"LISSA! That is not how a lady should talk!" Maribelle sprung her head up, despite the uncomfortable position she was in, "Screw lady-talk! This is warrior country!" Lissa threw an arm up into the air, Ricken still hoisted on her shoulders.

"BUTTERFLIES!" Ricken called out for no reason.

_**After some time, Emmeryn and Chrom lost in Square against Gangrel and Aversa… again.**_

"DANG IT! Augh, CHROM! That WASN'T the sign!" Emmeryn face-palmed. "What do you mean _wasn't_?!" Chrom responded angrily.

Lissa sighed heavily and dropped Ricken, "… Ooo! Pretty stars!" Ricken tried to nab the imaginary stars in front of him, "Okay, since both of you ladies lost about what? 5 times now?"

"Four!" Chrom blushed furiously, "Me and Robin will take these two chumps down!"

Robin, and Lissa took Chrom and Emmeryn's places. Robin shuffled the cards, and gave everyone four.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Robin looked at her cards, Lissa looked at hers. Gangrel and Aversa were already so focused, that they didn't even see the smirk stretched on Robin's lips, "SQUARE!" Lissa called out. And pointed at Robin.

Gangrel and Aversa called out in disbelief, "WHAT?!" Robin showed them her cards, perfect square.

"Well then… I believe we've a deal. No more trying to engage war with Ylisse! Got it?!" Robin threatened Gangrel.

"Of course not!" Gangrel smiled slyly, "But augh, fine! You won this round… But next time… I WILL get you! Next time, Gadget! Next ti-" Gangrel stomped his foot out of anger. "Nope." Robin cut him off, "Stop right there." She put her index finger in front of him.

"W-Wha…?" Chrom was just about as stunned as Gangrel and Aversa, "That's how it's done!" Robin and Lissa fist-bumped each other, "Ha-hah!" Lissa winked. "… I don't get it!" Chrom grew wide-eyed.

"What?" Lissa smirked, "How you won so quickly!" Chrom blushed a little. "Why don't I explain that to you back at the castle?" Robin rested a hand on Chrom's shoulder. His shoulder began to quiver from her touch.

"Oh, Chrom!" Maribelle ran up to Chrom and fervently hugged him, nearly falling on his arse, "Oof! Maribelle!" Chrom returned her hug for a second, but then tried to pry her off of him. He just could not catch a break today, no matter what was happening, he couldn't just have a moment with Robin.

"H-Hi there, Miss… Robin was it?" Eustace approached Robin and his cheeks were slightly flushed, "Hm?" Robin turned to him, "Oh! Welcome aboard." She smiled.

Did Chrom see what he thought he saw? _Oh HELL NO!_

From off screen came the Shepherds, Sully had Virion hoisted on her shoulders. Lon'qu dragged a half-dead Stahl on the ground followed by the kitty. A passed out Kellam on Sumia's Pegasus, with Sumia guiding the reigns by her side.

"Where were you guys?" Lissa picked Ricken up again. "Oh! While you guys were playing cards, a buncha' brigands tried to kill us." Sumia smiled gently, "But I'm glad to see you unharmed… Cap… tain." Sumia saw that Maribelle was still clinging to the prince.

"Right…" Lon'qu still dragged Stahl with him, "This lump here wasn't even fighting." He waved Stahl's leg around indicating that Stahl wasn't fighting, "A brigand just popped out and scared him stiff! The only one who had guts here was his cat!" Lon'qu looked at the cat, but then smiled lightly at the little guy.

_**TRANSITION**_

"So, THAT'S why Ricken's got short-term memory?" Robin looked at Chrom with disbelief, "I know! They were both sparring, doing well for each other's performance. But then when the open opportunity came, Lissa just… smacked Ricken in the head so hard that he just… got short-term memory." Chrom shrugged and looked over at Lissa tending to a happy Ricken.

"How'ya holding up, Rickey?" Lissa smiled at Ricken, "Fine! Why do you ask?" Ricken blushed a little, "Hey, Chrom! I did good out there, right?" He gave a thumbs up.

"Real nice, Ricken!" Chrom put on a smile that meant he hoped Ricken would get better, not because he did good today. He whispered to Robin, "Gods awful…" Robin giggled slightly.

"So, now it's your turn to tell me something?" Chrom poked his index fingers together in curiosity, "What's that?" Robin smiled at Chrom.

"How in the seven hells did you win so quickly against Gangrel?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"We cheated." Lissa turned her head slightly answering Chrom's question for Robin, Robin pointed at Lissa indicating that she was right. "Yep."

"You WHAT?!" Chrom looked at both girls in shock, "How could you guys do that?"

"Oh come on, Chrom! They weren't playing fair! And you know it! Stop playing by the rules! When people play dirty, you gotta play dirty right back!" Robin told Chrom, "Dang straight!" Lissa fist-bumped Robin.

"Oh! You must be Robin! I'm Ricken!" Ricken piped up, Robin shook her head, "Nice to meet you, Ricken ol' buddy." She waved. "It's strange, I feel like I met you already!" Ricken smiled. "I can't imagine why…" Robin kept her smile.

"It's not permanent." Chrom told Robin. "Good thing too, y'see, Lissa… kinda" He softly whispered into Robin's ear, "likes Ricken."

"Ooooohh…." Robin looked at them, "Yeah… So you might wanna…" A javelin nearly just missed Chrom's head, "WAH!" Chrom nearly fell out of his chair, and looked at a-now-angry Lissa, "L-Lissa! Oh! Is Ricken feeling okay? Would you like me to fetch and get him some water?"

"YOU LITTLE…!" Lissa stomped towards a doomed-Chrom, "Lissa! Please, calm down. It's fine, you can like whoever you want." Robin gave Lissa a sisterly hug, so she doesn't have to worry about any teasing from-

"Love bird." Robin giggled, Lissa's anger was now aimed at Robin, "Kidding! I was kidding!" An invisible sweat trickled down Robin's forehead, "You BETTER be!" Lissa looked back at Ricken.

"Well, you girls can still have your uh… Girl talk, I'm just gonna take a quick breather outside." Chrom walked out of the room.

_**Outside Ylisstol**_

_I wonder… Is Emm right? Why do I get so nervous around her? Maybe I do love her!_ _But how do I go about something like that? Both my sisters'll tease me, and Frederick's gonna try to FRISK her? Uuuugh, sucks to be me._

Chrom pondered about his confusing feelings towards Robin, and conveniently enough…

"Hey Chrom!" Robin pinched Chrom in his lower back, "Wha?! R-Robin!" Chrom staggered a few feet back, "W-Why aren't you with Lissa?" He pulled his collar away from his throat, "Well… I figured she could use some alone time. I mean, after all, it would suck having to love some with short term memory… Or no memory at all!" Robin looked down at the grass.

_Oh the irony…_ Chrom thought to himself, "But I thought you'd be with Sumia or Sully or something?"

"Hm. Good point!" Robin pointed to Chrom, "But!" He protested, "How about you walk with me instead? It is a lovely night, wouldn't you say?" Chrom looked up at the star-filled sky.

"Sure is! Yeah, ya know what? Let's take a walk." Robin walked with Chrom, side-by-side.

_Finally! Some peace and quiet…_ Chrom felt at peace finally.

"Oh shoot!" An awfully feminine voice shouted. Chrom turned around, only to find Marth who went SPLAT onto the hard concrete, "Yeowch… You okay?" He asked him.

"Oh- Yeah, fine! Cool, totally cool!" Marth cleared his throat, "Uh… W-What's it to you?"

"… Well for one thing… You somehow strangely found your way into Ylisstol…? And on top of that… You're not really Marth are you?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"W-What makes you say that?" Marth felt a little on edge, Robin pointed at Marth's feet, it was a little hard to see but… it resembled… the mask he wore! Then that means… Uh-oh.

"… Pft, okay. So I'm not Marth, big deal." She flipped her hair, "W-Wait, wait, WAIT! … You're… You're a WOMAN?!" Chrom's eye began twitching, "Oh come on! Was my voice not feminine enough!?

"I don't think it was so much your voice but your…" Robin starred at Marth's chest, "S-Shut up!" She hugged herself.

"Anyway…" Chrom cocked an eyebrow at the… now-hopefully forgotten situation, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because… Exalt Emmeryn will die… Here… Tonight." Suddenly the atmosphere became frightening, "That's ridiculous! Emmeryn's guarded at all times!" Chrom responded.

"What if I told you that I can see the future? Would you believe me?" Marth asked.

"Actually, yes." Chrom looked her confusingly. "Oh… Well, I guess I don't have to prove it you then! Okay, Eirika! You can come out now!" Marth whistled.

A boy stepped out from the bushes, "Marth…" The boy had a blue Mercenary's outfit, an earring hanging on his left ear, and had dark hair that was slightly messy, and slightly tidy.

Eirika sighed, "One of these days I'm gonna kill you-…" He stopped himself, "Marth."

"Wait, wait, wait! So you CAN'T see into the future?" Robin's eye twitched. "Oh no, I can! Check it! HEY! YOU THERE! IN THE BUSHES!" Marth called to the bushes.

Nothing was happening, "HEY!" An assassin's head popped from the bushes, and then popped back in, "Get back here!" Marth scurried over to the bushes and started whacking the bushes with her sword.

"So! … Your name's Eirika?" Robin smirked, "No." Eirika responded, "Huh?!" Robin was confused, "What?" Eirika responded.

"Okay, okay, Marth! I believe you, you can see into the future and what-not!" Chrom shrugged, "Oh good! Oh by the way, you'll hear an explosion in 3… 2… 1…"

_**BOOM!**_

Came from the castle. Everybody hurried over to the inside of Ylisstol, the place was being overrun by assassins!

"What happened!?" Chrom ran up to Stahl who was running down the hall like a frightened little girl, "STAHL!" Chrom grabbed Robin by the neck-guard around his… well neck. "Snap out it! What's wrong!?"

"A-AssASSIIIIN!" Stahl pointed down the hall, and saw an Assassin approaching. "Hiya!" Sumia rode in on her Pegasus and stabbed the brigand, "Captain! Am I too late!?" She shook the brigand off her lance.

"Just in time, Sumia! B-But… What the heck!? Get the Pegasus out of the castle! Are you TRYING to get us killed?!" Chrom pivoted back.

"Oh no! We made nice! Let's go girl!" Sumia rode forward, but as she vanished when she made a turn.

_**CRASH!**_

"Aaaah!" Robin cringed, "Uh-oh…" She ran down the hall. Marth and Eirika shrugged, "What say we go help them?" Marth dragged Eirika along, "B-But Marth!" Already too late, Marth's mind was made-up.

Chrom sighed heavily, _I'm never gonna catch a break…_ He ran to the action, dragging Stahl with him.

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

_**Oh, poor Chrom. Don't sweat it bud. I know how it feels to like someone with its crappy conditions. But hey! Maybe the odds will turn in your favor, am I right? Oh, we'll see…**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Recruits in love!

_**Continued from last time! Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem Awakening, Tales of the Amazingly Stupid.**_

_**In the last chapter! We had our heroes meet with the mysterious traveler, Marth! Who in reality, is actually a woman! Who woulda' guessed?! And on top of that, Marth's got a friend, who for now, passes himself off as Eirika.**_

_**Now, you're gonna notice a lot of people falling in love left and right… Yes, I am going with the pairs I picked in my game, now frig off! :c**_

"Oooohhh…" Sumia groaned as she pushed herself up, and tried to process what had just happened, she noticed her Pegasus was passed out on the floor, and a pot of dirt had been shattered because Sumia didn't steer carefully enough.

Suddenly she felt a presence invade her hair, dusting the dirt off her head, "…?" She looked up, only to find it was a ginger-haired thief, with some kind of lollipop in his mouth, and had another one in the shape of a bear strapped to his chest, this guy was a thief by the looks of it.

Sumia grew wide-eyed, and for some odd reason, didn't want to draw her lance on him, but she knew that's what she had to do. "H-Hold!" She yelled and pointed her lance.

"Whoa, easy there…" The mystery thief pushed her lance down gently with his index finger, "I'm on your side now, Stumbles."

"W…Wha…?" Sumia felt a blush, but more importantly, curious as to what he meant by 'He's on their side' "… Well… "The thief's eyes rolled, recalling of his recent recruitment in Chrom's army.

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

"I want the Fire Emblem, and Emmeryn dead on the floor!" A snarky voice that resembled a broken violin screeched, _"My eeeeaaarrs!"_ One of the soldiers yelled at the sound of his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, did I hear that correctly? We're to KILL the Exalt?!" the thief jumped in surprise. "… Yes, were you not there when the boss paid you, AND **told** you the mission…?" An assassin looked at him in a dumbfounding expression.

"Aw, but the Exalt's such a sweet lady! I mean sure I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" the thief scratched his head.

The assassin sighed, "Look, you'd seriously be willing to go back on your word. You're a hired soldier! Clearly you've to-""HEADS!" the thief cut him off and ducked from the abusive smash of Lissa's staff, "Oh no… Please don't invade my home…" Lissa smirked with the not-really-scared-at-all remark, and started going after the assassin she smashed in the face.

"Hold it right there, thief!" Chrom drew his sword and faced the ginger-thief, who raised his hands, "Whoa, whoa! Easy there! I want no part of this! I'm just a hired soldier! I'd never harm to exalt!"

"… What…?" Chrom grew wide-eyed, "Then why are you rolling with these assassins?!" He still held his sword up, "What, are you deaf? I just SAID I was a hired soldier! In it for the pay! I didn't know we were on a mission to kill the Exalt!" He still had his hands raised.

"But… I would imagine they would tell your mission…?" Chrom cocked an eyebrow, "WE DID! OUCH!" The assassin that got smashed called from the background.

"Hiii-YAH!" Robin front flipped from off-screen with her sword and knocked out the two other assassins that were with the innocent-thief, "Hey! If you're really on our side, why don't you join our group?" the snow-haired pigtail girl said, "Hey, yeah!" Lissa wrapped an arm around Robin.

"Oh Gaius, you son of a bi-"**SMACK!** "Keep it PG-13, bub!" Lissa shut him up. "So yeah, what say you join the team?" Lissa asked once again, smiling innocently.

"Well, I would an all but… Depends if you'd be willing to sweeten the deal." Gaius smirked at Chrom.

"Oh, what?! I didn't even suggest…! Ugh, fine! Let me see what I have…" Chrom scrambled through his pocket. He opened his palm, and pulled out what appears to be, "I have… two gumballs, a paper clip, and…" Chrom squinted his eyes to examine the third object, "... a marble. Sorry, I don't really hav-"

"Wait, did you say "Gumballs"? As in… candy?" Gaius's eyes lit up and smirked, "Well… Yeah, I'd imagine they'd be sweet. They were for my little sister over there. But listen-""IT'S A DEAL!" Gaius snatched the two gumballs from Chrom's palm and placed in his mouth.

"What? You mean you'd be willing to sell your skills to my alliance for… a piece of candy?!" Chrom mentally slapped his forehead, "Hey! I'm a man of exquisite taste… And… to make sure the deal is sealed I'll even take that paper clip off your hands…" He smirked once again.

"Hey! …. I need that paper clip…" His eyes squinted at Gaius. "Heh, alright, alright, no need to get your small clothes in a twist."

"Alright! Welcome aboard, Gaius!" Lissa snatched the other gumball away from Gaius, "Thanks for the candies big brother!" She put it in her mouth, "So, a man of exquisite taste, eh? I like you already, we're gonna get a long swimmingly!"

"Yeah, welcome to the club!" Robin patted Gaius on the back, "Much obliged." Gaius flicked his two fingers from his forehead like a greeting. Chrom groaned at this, and grabbed Robin's wrist and dragged her off to take care of what was left of the assassins.

_**OR DID HE?! **_… Okay, yes he did take care of them.

Lissa looked at Gaius, then looked off to her right, only to find the mage with short-term memory that she had a crush on, "Hey Ricken! Wait up!" Lissa ran off in hoping to catch up to Ricken.

"Well so much for that…" Gaius rolled his eyes, and ran ahead, trying to find some way to help, as he ran, he found a Pegasus Knight that was smashed onto the ground.

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"Name's Gaius, by the way. And you are?" Gaius readjusted the sack thrown around his shoulder, "…. O-Oh! Sumia! My name is Sumia." She smiled warmly, "Sumia… Alright, I'll remember that. Oh by the way… You Pegasus is passed out over there." Gaius pointed at the half-dead Pegasus.

Sumia felt a slight twinge on her heart strings, she couldn't have been… **falling in love!?** … Oh, well everyone's been doing that lately, in fact it'll even happen again, riiiight abooouut… now.

"Sully!" Stahl leapt forth and took out an axe-fighter that was charging at the red head, "Thanks- STAHL!" Sully jumped in front of Stahl, blocking a soldier's lance with hers, and shoved him away with a kick, "Nice one! The Bull and the Panther! PSHAW!" Stahl and Sully fist-bumped eachother.

_**(Red and green cavaliers FOR THE WIN! But this isn't the in-love part)**_

Virion spotted an assassin that was going head to head with Vaike, he was struggling, considering that an axe going against a sword wasn't the greatest of all plans.

He thought this would be a great opportunity to show Sully what kind of a hero he really is with the bow. He took a deep breath, drew his arrow back… and aimed carefully, as if nothing else mattered.

_Carefully… Caaaarefully…._

"MEOW!" "Ah!" Virion shot his arrow, but instead of success, the sound of a smashed china echoed in the halls, he couldn't see what he shot, because Stahl's pet kitty leapt onto Virion's head, kicked off, and attacked the assassin dueling with Vaike.

"Ooooohh… You're a dead man, Ruffles." Sully looked at the broken china, "M-Milady!" Virion shot his arms up in the air, "It was the kitty! I swear you!" He tried hard to convince her. "I can see your shot isn't all you made it cracked up to be." She still looked at the smashed china.

"Oh, milady! You wound me!" Virion rolls on his side like an upset little child. "Come on, Ruffles." Sully jumped off her horse, hoisted Virion on her shoulders. (Yet again…) And threw him onto her horse, "Let's go! Hiya!" She flicked the reins of her horse.

"Stahl, move with Kellam for a bit!" Sully shouted to Stahl, who nodded in response, "But… where is he?!" He turned to Sully, "Hell if I know!" Sully shrugged as she rode on ahead, "Stahl… I'm… literally right in front of you." Kellam squinted his eyes at Stahl, "WAAAH!" Stahl fell off of his horse, "Jeez, Kellam! Okay, we seriously need to work on your 'I'm-easy-to-miss-issue' because it nearly gave me a heart attack just now!" Stahl pouted and squinted. "Uh… I'm sorry?" Kellam shrugged.

"Oh whatever, it's fine. Let's just-…!" Stahl was cut off by a mysterious yet beautiful sight (to him anyways) in the background, "A woman with dark brown hair, a purple type of battle armor, what was mysterious was that she had rabbit ears… could she have been…?

She took out some mysterious stone and threw it at her feet, when an aroma of smoke loomed all around her, suddenly the woman was gone, and revealed a giant hairy bunny… She was a taguel!

"HAAA!" Chrom ran in with his sword like Vaike, didn't know how to fight, and was terrible at it, nonetheless. "Hold!" Marth grabbed Chrom's wrists, "Panne is not your enemy!" She shouted, "LET ME AT HER!" Chrom barely listened, "Snap out of it!" Robin gave Chrom a reality-slap.

"Oh sorry, wha…?" Chrom looked at Marth, who began explaining of Panne's origins.

"Ugh, stupid man-spawn." Panne grumbled, "You!" She flicked her chin at Stahl, "Huh?! Me?!" Stahl felt a blush. "Come!" She signaled for him to follow, "Wha… But…!" He felt himself at a struggle, "It's okay, Stahl. Go." Kellam smiled, Stahl nodded and smiled in return following Panne, "… I'm gonna get a looooot of mileage out of this one." He grinned mischievously.

"Hey gorgeous…" Eirika snapped his middle fingers against his thumbs and pointed them like pistols, "So, where's a pretty lass like you from?" Little did the camera know before backing out, shows that he was practicing in front of a mirror.

"Hm… Hehe…" Eirika started doing a bunch of so-called "Sexy-gestures" in the mirror. "Ahem." Marth cleared her throat, "A-Ah! M-Marth! Hey! What's up!? Still taking care of those assassins? Cool, me too, I was just… inspecting this mirror to make sure it doesn't… run off." He grew wide-eyed at what he just said, "Let's go, Eirika!" Marth grabbed Eirika's wrist and dragged him back into the battlefield.

"B-B-But Marth!" Eirika whined.

"HeeeYAH!" Lissa swung at the band leader of the assassins, with Ricken who still had his Elwind tome, yeah, cuz it proved to be REALLY helpful in the last battle against Eustace. Speaking of Eustace, he ran in with his axe, and smashed the butt of it on the leader's head.

But in the dark, outside, little did they know, that the man who tried assassinate Exalt Emmeryn, was Robin's father. Luckily Robin didn't go outside, otherwise Frederick would NEVER get off her back about it!

_**Speaking of Frederick! Where is HE?**_

_**Oh? I think he's getting ready for the next scene; he should be in the dressing room-"SPY!" ….**__ Nevermind._

"Yeah! We did it!" Ricken high-fived Eustace, and then wanted to high-five Lissa, but instead of high-fiving in return, she looked around real quick, to see if her brother or sister could see her, she quickly hugged Ricken close to her, and smashed her lips with the young mage's. He didn't protest, but he was quite shocked, but at the same time, he never felt sooooo happy.

He began stuttering and blushing, "M-My! L-L-L-L-Lissa! That was… Oh my!" He held his hat tight, and had an ear-to-ear smile on his face.

_**Man! Lissa's ahead of Chrom by a whole MILE! Better step up your game, Chrom!**_

Ricken took his hat off, for some reason, to give his head a chance to cool down at the fiery tension just now, regardless of short-term memory, he still had his childhood crush on the same princess who can fight with a healing staff, the same princess who slapped that arrogant mage-bully who made fun of Ricken and dumped a Vulanary down his pants because he thought it was funny.

As Ricken put his hat back on, something fell out, and slipped on the floor, "Huh?" Lissa looked at the mysterious object, she picked it up, and dusted it off, "What's this, Ricken?" She looked at him, from first glance, it appears to be some kind of compass, but when she flipped it over, there was writing on the back, "… Wha… "sndoluab?" Ricken, what is this?" She cocked an eyebrow, squeezing her eye with her cheek.

"Actually, Lissa…" Ricken took the compass and spun it around, "OH! Oh, okay! I see…" She read it again, ""Paralougue compass…" what the heck's a paralogue?" She still had an eyebrow cocked, "I dunno! I was gonna go show Chrom, but then battle of the assassins started… But what say we show him now?!" He smiled, still blushing.

"Yeah… Let's go do that." Lissa snatched Ricken's hat and ran off, "CHROM! HEY, CHROM!" She ran back into the castle, "L-Lissa!" Ricken ran after her with a smile.

_**After showing Robin and Chrom the compass, all the Shepherds were at a remote village in the corner of Ylisse, because that's where the compass said to go.**_

_**However, before departing, Panne was confronted by Emmeryn, thanking her for helping, Panne was disgusted, as she explained she was the last of the taguel because those idiot man-spawn destroyed her race, after a whole bunch of talking and boring compromising, Panne was now a part of the team as well as Gaius, a man of exquisite tastes.**_

"Helloooooo….?" Chrom peaked his head in the village, only the sound of wind made contact with his ears, Chrom was tempted to go in, but this village gave off an eerie atmosphere, and he didn't like it one bit. When the sound of a saloon door creaked, Chrom fidgeted, and ran away, hiding behind Kellam's bulky armor, "Oh gods, don't make me go in there ALONE!" He gritted his teeth in fear.

"Oh gods…" Robin peeked in, "Hey, we might need a Flier for this… Sumia! … Sumia…? Hey, has anybody seen Sumia?" Robin looked around. "Not since the castle…" Sully answered, "Yeah, I haven't seen her either!" Stahl piped up, "Nope." Kellam shrugged. "And hey, Gaius isn't here either!" Lissa scanned the troops for the orange haired-thief.

_**Meanwhile, just outside Ylisstol.**_

"What's wrong with you?! You don't go around just yankin' beehives!" Gaius shouted, "H-Hey! Don't run TOWARD me!" He grew wide-eyed, "Here's your beehive, Gaius! Catch! Gotta go!" Sumia ran off, but not before tripping first.

_**Back at the village**_

"Hmm… Alright, I guess I'll go… In this dark… Scary…" Robin swallowed the lump gathering in her throat, "V-Village…" She felt the pressure creep up her spine, "Careful, Robbie…" Lissa hugged Ricken's arm, "I'll be fine!" She gave a thumbs up.

She readied her thunder tome, and began taking her first steps into the village, "Wait Robin!" Eustace ran up to her side, "I'll go with you!" He prepared his axe, "Really? Thanks."

Chrom felt the pressure, and the tiny hints of jealousy stirring inside him, "No, wait, Robin! I'll go with you!" He put a hand on her shoulder, it was too dark to see, but Lissa could a feel a heat-wave of some kind over her brother.

_Does… Does Chrom like Robin?!_

The sound of a groan echoed in the village, "AH! Both of you can come!" She clung to her thunder tome.

The small trio made tiny baby steps into the village, stopping whenever they heard the air shake something in the village.

"R-Robin…" Eustace muttered, "Yeah?" She still clung to her thunder tome, "W-What's that, up ahead?" Eustace pointed at what appears to be some kind of bonfire, to avoid being seen, Chrom, Robin, and Eustace hid behind one of the nearby buildings, and tried to get a close look.

"Well, that darn tootin' that takes care of that!" A young boy, perhaps no older than fourteen or fifteen, some type of pot resting over his, what appears to be curly hair, he had a blue shirt, some white pants, and farmer boots, he was dusting off of his hands as there was a pile of dead brigands next to him.

"Whooooooaaa…" Eustace grew wide-eyed, "I know…" Chrom narrowed his eyebrows as he observed, "What do you think, Robin?" Chrom faced where Robin was standing, only to find that she wasn't there, "R-Robin?!" He looked around impatiently.

"Hey! You! Village boy!" Robin was standing a fair distance away from the village boy, "What in tarnation?!" He raised his pitchfork as he looked at Robin, "You beat all these brigands by yourself?" She pointed to the dead pile.

"Hm? Oh, well I sure did!" He rested his back at the pile, "Where you from little lady?" He smiled.

"Uhh, Ylisse, I guess…? Listen, one of our mages (with short-term memory) found this weird compass that pointed in this direction, I'm assuming it was pointing to your obscene strength, so blah, blah, I admire your skills, so on and so forth… Wanna join our group? Heck, I'll even duel with you if you wanna consider it."

"Mmmm…" The boy thought, "Well, tan my hide! 'Course I'll join! Name's Donnel, pleasure's mine!" He tipped his hat.

"Wow, really? No duel? But I thought you'd stay to protect your people?" Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Pffffft, heck no! All them villagers do is hide in barrels and under their beds and waitin' on me to protect them! So I said, "Heck no to that!"" Donnel slapped his knee.

"Oh? Well, welcome aboard! Sweet, looks like we'll be back in time for dinner!" Robin smiled.

"ROBIN!" Chrom ran up to Robin in a panic, "Oh, what up, Chrom?" She turned to him.

""What up"?! Robin you nearly scared twenty years of my life off! TWENTY, I say!" Chrom was still in a panic.

"Yeah, yeah, but check this out!" Robin wrapped an arm around Donnel, "Donnel here's part of team! Ain't that great?!" Robin smiled.

"Donnel, you've no objections?" Chrom looked at the young village boy. "Pfft, heck you kiddin'? High time this dang village learn how to protect itself!" Donnel hacked up and spit, "And please your lordlieness, call me, Donny-" The sight of Eustace caught Donnel's eye, "Huh?"

"… D-Donny?" Eustace approached, "D-Donny's'at you?!" He dropped his axe, Donnel sniffed, "B-B-BROTHER!""DONNYYYY!" Eustace and Donnel ran up to each other and wrapped their arms around one another in a brotherly hug.

"Oh brother, I've missed you sooo much!" Eustace tightened his grip, "Me too, brother, me too!" Donnel sniffed.

"Okay, I am LOST." Chrom narrowed his eyebrows and grew wide-eyed, "Umm… By the sound of it, they seem to be biological brothers… Think a little, Chrom! You're slower than a turtle! Hah!" Robin nudged Chrom in the elbow.

_**Back at Ylisstol, in the Shepherd's Garrison, after dinner, the Garrison had never looked so lively, full of people, talking, hanging-out, sparring. Chrom, Robin, Donnel, and Eustace were discussing the origins of Eustace, turns out, Eustace had memory problems just like Robin, and Ricken! Well, more like Robin.**_

"It was that moment, I darn knew, Eustace, even if he had been working for Plegia, he was still that loveable marsh mellow I knew as a baby-brother!" Donnel sipped on his… drink or whatever.

Robin nearly choked on hers, "W-Wait, baby-brother? Donnel, how old are you?" She squeezed her eye with her eye-brow and cheek.

"Twenty-one.""PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" Chrom spit out his drink. "What?!" "Yyyyep. And Eustace here's twenty!" He pointed at Eustace, "I finally remember something brother! But there was something else, I knew how I got my amnesia!"

"Well, what you waitin' on?! Let's hear it!" Donnel slapped his brother's back, "It occurred to me in a dream, now it wasn't a long dream, but I was in the middle of a grass field, I was walking somewhere, following someone, I didn't know who… But, she felt special to me… Like a… sister or something… But as I was going, I heard the sound of a boomerang! And as I turned my head! BAM! Knocked me right out… What I still don't remember's how I ended up back in Plegia… and who the mysterious figure I was chasing was!"

"That's very interesting!" Robin's fingers were locked together. "But wait, if your brother's here in Ylisse… Why are you working for Plegia?" Robin cocked her head to the side.

"Even though I didn't have any faith towards Plegia, I just needed to be there for work, heck, half of the time, I didn't know what was going on! All I cared about was the person who I don't even remember…"

"I'm sure she was a sweet thing… I hope you'll remember who it was, you're having more luck than me! Remembering… I mean." Robin looked down at her tome.

_Where did I even learn magic?_

Chrom saw the pain swell in her eyes, the thought of making no progress with her memories, "Well…" She stood up, "I think I'm gonna… brush up on my sword play… It was nice getting to know you both." Robin walked up to Lon'qu and asked him to spar.

_Aw, Robin… I'm here for you…_

"Oh…. Poor Robin… It's a darn shame… And she's such a sweet lass!" Donnel saw the pity on her face.

Suddenly Chrom remembered something…

_Wait… Wasn't I the one who found Robin in the middle of a field…? With a… boomerang mark on her head?_

_**While with everyone else hanging out.**_

"Heya, Chrom! What say you and me brush up with some good old fashion sparring, yeah?" Vaike walked in with his axe over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Chrom buzzed into reality, "Oh… Nah, it's okay…" He starred at Robin who was still practicing against Lon'qu.

"Oh what, 'fraid you're gonna lose? Chicken? Bkawk! Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Vaike started flapping his elbows.

"No, Vaike… I'm not in the mood!" Chrom was getting angry fast, "Liar, liar, pantaloons on fire! Ya big CHICKEN!" He was clucking.

"Oh you little WEASEL!" Chrom drew his sword, "Actually, yes, I am in the mood to spar!" He pointed it at him, "Oh yeah! Angry Chrom! I like it! Show me what you got!" He held his axe.

"Ugh, they're both so immature. Why do they keep on sparring like this?" Lissa pouted and sighed. "Aw, Lissa… please don't be sad… It only makes me sad…" Ricken wrapped his arms around Lissa.

"Thank you, Ricken… That's sweet…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "What's sweet?" Ricken asked her. "Hehe… Nothing." Lissa giggled.

"So uhh… What kinda foods do you like?" Stahl was attempting to talk to the mysterious taguel. "Why should it matter to you, man-spawn? Is it because you wish to get close to me for a reason you're not saying?"

"W-What? No! I-" Stahl put his hands out in front of him. "Man-spawn like you only tell lies just to obtain the things you desire… Is that not true?" Panne cocked an eyebrow.

Stahl only sighed to this, "Okay… You caught me… Truth is, I just wanted to be your friend… You're the first taguel I've ever met, yet I know nothing about you!" Stahl poked his fingers together.

"Hm… Are all man-spawn this strange? Or is it just you?" Cracking the first smile of the day, Panne ruffled Stahl's hair. The contact only made Stahl blush, as he gave a wide and sweet smile.

"Not bad sparring, Vaike. Although you STILL suck…" Chrom put his sword back in its rightful holster, and saw that Robin was just about done.

"Thank you, Lon'qu. It was quite a lesson." Robin took a short and quick bow and walked off. Chrom watched her as she put her sword down, and picked up a book from the shelves. She apparently liked reading! … Too bad she couldn't remember any good books.

Chrom took a deep breath and approached her, "Finished training for today Robin?" Chrom leaned against the book case.

"With sparring yes. But, I thought I might review a few battle texts…" Robin smiled at Chrom.

"You should relax. Put your feet up. Experience soldiers rest when they can. You never know when the next battle's gonna break out." Chrom smiled in return.

"Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's been happening, we've barely had time to even eat. However, you're right… I should rest… A lady does need her beauty sleep afterall…" Robin yawned.

"Er…" Chrom blushed the moment he heard that last sentence. "What? Did I say something?" Robin looked at Chrom.

"Huh? No, it's just that… Well, I didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such… I guess I've never really thought of you as a lady…" Chrom thought what he had just said.

_Wait… What?! Oh gods…!_

"Excuse me?!" Robin narrowed her eyebrows in anger at him.

_Oh way to go, Chrom! Real foot-in-mouth moment there!_

"No! I mean-I didn't mean-not like that! That is to say, a "lady" per se… Er…" Chrom felt himself backing away.

"You know how you fight and strategize, not to say a lady can't fight! But... Gods, this is coming out all wrong…" Chrom pulled his collar away from his neck.

"Jeez, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners in your fancy school growing up?" She was still angered slightly from what she was hearing.

"Oh gods, of course! We spent a whole term on etiquette! " Chrom raised his hands in front of him. "Then perhaps you could you use another term… This time on how to talk to a lady…" Robin's hand holding the tome dropped to her side.

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so… prim and proper, perfumed and… pretty." Chrom felt like a babbling idiot.

"_Pretty"? What am I saying? Robin's pretty than a starry-night sky!_

"Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady." Does that-" Chrom grew wide eyed when he looked at Robin, who now had a rock in her palm.

"Er… Robin? What… What are you doing with that rock?" Chrom was still wide-eyed, he felt like a feeble idiot.

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight." She threw the rock up and down.

"N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha… ha? …Gotta go!" Chrom ran off in a flash.

**CRASH!**

The sound of a beautiful little flower pot smashed due to Robin's throw. And by god, did she have a good throwing arm.

Chrom dodged, or rather, coward for his life in time, and hid behind the wall next to the door. "Smoooooth…" Lissa smirked at her brother. "L-Lissa! How long were you standing there?!" Chrom clutched his heart.

"Long enough." She was still smirking, as she walked up to her brother. "So… You like Robin, eh?" "W-What?!" She hit the nail on the head, Chrom was flipped for Robin. "Absurd! Robin and I are just good friends!" He blushed. "Oh brother, brother, brother…." Lissa shook her head, "Don't you know, Chrom? Ya can't get passed me… No matter how hard ya try. As your little sis, I'm aaaalways gonna be one step-ahead."

For some reason that didn't sound as encouraging as the tone of Lissa's voice made it to be. "Riiiight…" Chrom rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Chrom! When everyone had a surprise birthday party for Emm last year, and you were late, wasn't I the one to tell you to hide behind Kellam? Because Emm got mad at you for putting the wubbie cushion under her-""Okay, okay, I get it!" Chrom sighed in defeat.

"So… How do I go about it? Do you think Robin… Well… You know…" He couldn't make out the whole sentence, he was too shy, "Likes you back?" she completed for him. Chrom nodded, and Lissa only sighed at this.

"Can't say… Well, she must REALLY not like you right now after that train-wreck of words you just said to her?" She pointed at the door.

"Thanks, Lissa… REAL encouraging…" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright… Hey, Robin's a sweet girl! And you're a… decent? Guy? I'm sure she likes you too! You just gotta… I dunno… Not? Mess up your words? Take it from little sis… Trust me. Now, go back in there, and say you're sorry! I'm not letting anyone get away with being mean to my…" Lissa thought for a second, "New sister in law." She grinned mischievously.

"HIYAAAARGH! GWAAAR! RRRUUAGH!" Vaike spun against a practice dummy with his axe, not a scratching, "Dang it! Missed again!"

"HEY! BUFFOON!" Miriel turned quickly with an evil look in her eye, she gathered herself for a second, but then cleared her throat, "Would you be so kind to put an end to your caterwauling?" Miriel looked back at her book.

"I'm trying to read, but I can't hear myself think over your incessant grunting." "Har har! You gotta give it your all when ya train, or it's just a waste of time."

"Vaike, loathe as I am to say it, but out of all the Shepherds, your skills are beyond disgusting…" Miriel adjusted her glasses.

"But, however… I suppose that makes sense. The explosive release of air from the lungs generates power in the peripheral muscles."

"Who's got periwinkle mussles now?" Vaike was observing his axe to make sure it's in peak condition.

"And rapid spin attacks create centripetal force that increases overall speed. Fascinating! I imagine you used complex calculus to optimize your methods?" Miriel looked back at Vaike and cocked her head.

"Lady? From what you just said I understood "fascinating." And that's about it…" Vaike rested his axe over his shoulder, "I do all this by instinct! Sure beats your magic mumbo jumbo with that silly book!" Vaike flicked his chin at Miriel.

"Do you claim that one who knows naught of magic, can simply best one who can wield magic?" Miriel felt herself getting a little angry, "Must I prove it to you?"

"Eh? You wanna spar with me? Heh! Bring it on, you-AAH! HOT! HOT!" Vaike's hair was on fire due to Miriel's fire tome, Miriel only smirked at this.

_**Yyyyep, it was good evening for the Shepherds…**_

_**Aaaand, that wraps up Chapter 5! Man, nothing but tons of new discoveries and people falling in love! Especially poor Chrom over there! Has twenty foot-in-mouth moments all in one convo… Yeesh, luck be with you, Chrom! You're gonna need it…**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Pegasi and Failing tactics

_**Aaaand, Chapter 6! After getting to know new comrades, and recruiting a billion people! The very next day Chrom, and co. are ordered to escort Emmeryn to the east palace of Ylisse so she'll remain safe, and out of harm's way.**_

_**Aaaaand, action!**_

While everyone had a long day, from the walking, because everyone's horses suddenly disappear, and reappear when they need 'em to. Lissa and Robin were sitting on a rock, engaging in some girl talk.

"Ya know what I just realized?" Robin said, kicking her feet up and down, "We've really small feet! They look like little nubs!"

"… Oh, jeez! You're right! Look at that!" Both Lissa and Robin were kicking their feet like giddy school girls.

"Hey, Stahl!" Sully approached a half-dead Stahl on the ground from all the walking, by the looks of the scene; his cat was doing everything in his power to help him, "Muffins! What happen'?" She knelt down to examine the green cavalier.

Muffins began purring, and mimicking what happened to Stahl, "Uh-huh… Uh-huh…. Stahl… Marched…" Muffins shook his head, "No, walked!" the cat nodded, "Stahl walked… carrying… the… rocks?" Muffins shook his head, "… his horse?" Sully cocked an eyebrow, but was still wrong, "Oh! Supplies! I get it! Thanks, Muffins."

"Oooohhh…" Stahl groaned, "Hey! Lazybones! Get up!" She picked up Stahl by the shoulders and started lightly tapping his cheeks, "Hel-loooo? Earth to Stahl?"

Slightly blurred, but when the image finally came together, and he saw Sully, he nearly screamed off the top of his lungs in surprise, "Relax buddy! It's me, Sully! The Bull!" She stirred him awake.

"Oh! Oh gods, Sully! Thank the gods, it's only you…" Stahl rubbed his chest, "'Course it's me! What happen'?"

"Uhh…" Stahl blushed. But saving the author from writing an entire flashback, "It's Panne." Kellam bluntly said, "OH GODS! … Oh, Kellam. It's you… And Panne?" Sully suddenly smirked at Stahl.

"Uh! … I don't know what you're talking about." The green cavalier crossed his arms and whipped his head in a different direction.

"Awwwww, Stahl's got a little crush!" Sully ruffled his hair, "S-Stop that, Sully!" Stahl was getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"Hehe! Stahl and Panne sittin' in a tree!" Kellam started teasing, "Hey! You keep quiet, you great big hunk of armor!" He pointed at Kellam. "Heh! Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"And you!" He pointed at Sully now, "What about you and Virion huh? I've seen you on the battlefield as of late! You haven't been able to take your eyes off him!"

"Huh?! WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Sully drew back her fist, and grabbed Stahl by his neck guard, "Whoa, whoa! S-Sully! I-I-I was just kidding! Haha? G-Geddit?"

"Tch! Whatever! Let's go, Panther." She stood up and dragged him away, but without her notice, and Stahl looking at Kellam, without saying any words, he was doing some kind of gesture to say something.

Stahl pointed to himself, _**I'm**_ he started running in place, _**going**_**, **he put up two fingers, _**to**_, he put his hands out in front of him as if he was squishing something, _**kill**_, he pointed at Kellam, finishing off the sentence, _**you.**_

_**I'm going to kill you.**_

Kellam only had an ear-to-ear grin at this.

"Hey, Miriel!" Vaike walked in, "Hm?" The scarlet-haired mage turn around, holding her glasses up, "I wanna rematch! You and me! Right here, right now!" Doing his casual pose of his axe hoisted over his shoulder, he tried to keep his cool demeanor, to him, it was embarrassing that he lost to Miriel, buuuut, everyone in the Shepherds pretty much expected it. Even Donnel! And he was the newest recruit of the team.

"Ugh, Vaike. You abhorrent fool. Did I not teach you the lesson of magic against axes? I believe it is I who won that duel fair." She was feeling slightly annoyed.

_**(Author's note! Guys, I know Miriel uses big words and all, but come on! I don't think I can find even a quarter of the words she says in the dictionary! So just… humor me, okay?**_

_**Back to the story.)**_

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But hey! I'been practicin'! And I'm ready to go against your magic!" Putting on snarky grin, he felt ready to take on Miriel once again, hmph… Maybe Vaike will actually prove himself this time aroun-"AAH! MY HAIR! NOT AGAIN!" …. Nevermind….

"Hey… Uh, Gaius…?" Chrom was… nervous? Huh? Well… "Hm? Oh, what up, Blue?" Gaius flicked his chin at Chrom. "Listen I had a question to ask-… Did… Did you just call me blue?"

"Got a problem with that?" Gaius smirked. "Huh? No, just wasn't expecting it is all." Chrom shifted uneasily, "Anyway, you said you gotta question?" He shifted the lollipop in his mouth to his other cheek.

"Oh. Yes, Gaius… Listen uhh… You've any experience with… Ya know, women…?" He shifted STILL uneasily. "Hm? This about Robin?"

"H-….!" The blue-head panicked, and in a hushed urgency, "H-How'd you know about that?!" He kept his voice low, "Your sis told me. Not to mention if you pay enough attention, it's a pretty obvious. But don't sweat, Blue. I won't tell anyone."

Chrom sighed in relief to hear those words, "Thank you. But... Could you maybe… Ya know? Help me?" Chrom shrugged.

"…. Ohh, gee, Blue. I would and all, but…." Gaius began shifting uneasily, "Oh, GAAAAIIUS!" Sumia waved from the background.

"Ooohhh… I see… Well, luck be with you friend." Chrom tapped Gaius's shoulder, "Right." And with that, the thief walked off.

When Lissa looked at Chrom just now talking to Gaius, she just remembered that Chrom has feelings for Robin. When she looked back at Robin. She had a soft blue butterfly in her hands.

Even though Lissa would do anything to make Chrom's life hell… Still, she wanted Chrom to live a happy life. And if a happy life for him meant winning the girl of his dreams… Plus, if she did anything to keep them apart. Chrom probably would play his nasty card and do anything to keep Ricken away from Lissa. So technically she was _forced_ to help him.

Lissa would even gamble with royal treasury to get on her siblings' back, (Not that she would lose.) but not Ricken. NEVER Ricken.

"Hey uh… Robbie…?" Lissa still kicked her feet as she looked at the now happy Robin, "Hm?" She responded with a bright cheery smile.

"What do you think of my brother?" She smiled, trying not to make herself sound too obvious, "Hmm… Chrom? Well… He's really nice for one. I really owe it all to him. I mean, before you guys found me. I didn't even know my own name! I didn't know where I came from, who I was, where I grew up." She kicked her feet still.

"Okay, for the record, Robbie… Technically, _I _found you. But, it all worked out in the end, huh."

"Hehe… Right. But, in all seriousness. If Frederick was the one who found me… Well, that'd be a TOTALLY different story. Because you and Chrom, gave me a chance. Even though I've no memories… I thank you both. Once this dispute is over, I'll get out of here. Try and go find who I was."

That last statement really struck Lissa in the heart. Even though it's been a short time, Lissa felt that sisterly connection with Robin. She wouldn't give her up; she'd lay down her life for her.

"Oh, Robbie, what're ya saying?! Leave? B-But, you mean so much to us all! I mean, we needed a tactician! But more than that, we need you silly!" Lissa hugged Robin tight, she wasn't worried. She wasn't gonna let Robin leave, and neither was Chrom.

"Aw Lissa…." Robin hugged Lissa tightly in return.

"Guys! Guys!" Eustace, Lon'qu, and Donnel came running back, Lon'qu with his usual quiet demeanor, still calm spoke first, "We're being ambushed!"

"What?! Everyone! Prepare for battle! Phila, you keep Emm safe!" Chrom gave his orders, and everyone got ready.

"Let's go, Robbie!" Lissa grabbed her staff, and ran ahead. Robin grabbed her sword, and tome and ran in behind.

Everyone grabbed their weapons, boarded their mounts, and double checked for their elixirs, should something bad happen… And something ALWAYS happens!

So far so good, everyone supported and stuck together and didn't stray too far. Soldiers on the front lines, archers and mages hanging in the back… Well, except for Lissa, because she'll just beat ANYONE with that staff of hers.

"Captain Phila!" A voice called. "Huh?!" Phila turned around to see a speck off in the distance, "Oh no!" the speck appeared to be mounted on a Pegasus, the only thing she could make out from the rider was her bright red hair.

"Aw, crap- I mean! C-Cordelia! What are you doing here?" Shrugging off what she nearly had just said, Emmeryn noticed Phila's uneasiness, "Cordelia! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the other Pegasus Knights!"

"They sent me here to warn you, and Prince Chrom! Speaking of my lord! Is he alright!?" Cordelia yelled.

Phila sighed, "Yes, Cordelia. Prince Chrom is all right. But we understand. We'll watch for reinforcements! Now go help Prince Chrom!" Phila pointed to the action.

"Yes ma'am!" And with that, Cordelia rode off. When the sounds of hooves from her Pegasus faded, Emmeryn asked, "You seemed rather… unpleased that she was here." The Exalt cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh… Yeah, Cordelia's an amazing knight… One of the finest despite her age… Buuuut…" The leader of the Pegasus Knights trailed off.

"Buuuut, what?" "Well, it's just… Let's just say… She has… issues… with love." Phila rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's… sweet. With whom?" Emmeryn smiled. "Your brother." She bluntly responded.

"Oh that's… Wait… Wha…?!" Shocked as she was, she didn't have too much of a hard time letting it sink in, most townswomen were deeply fond of the prince, and found him rather handsome. He's quite popular. Especially in the Pegasus Knights area… Or that was just Cordelia anyway.

"Prince Chrom! Hold on!" Cordelia spun her Javelin, and charged it back, aiming for a brigand behind Chrom. But before she let the Javelin fly, a thunder bolt struck him in the back, saving Chrom. He quickly turned around to see Robin before him. He smiled, knowing that she was safe.

"Oh dude! Look out!" Not reacting fast enough, drawing a lightning bolt, nearly getting his head chopped off, Lissa front flipped in the scene and vertically smashed the brigand, "Eyes on the battlefield, ya dumbo!" Lissa shouted.

"My Lord!" Frederick rode in, "Are you all right?!" he asked him, "Frederick! Where the hell were you?! You weren't in the last chapter at all!"

"SHHHHH!" Lissa, Robin, Gaius, and Virion all hushed him.

_**Do NOT go breaking the fourth wall again! Last time ya did, I nearly used all the duct tape to put it back together!**_

Frederick cleared his throat, "I apologize. But enemy reinforcements approach from behind. If we dispatch the enemy leader they should retreat! I'm sure the spy here has some kind of plan for this?"

"Spy?" Cordelia looked confused. "Oh! Cordelia! Allow me to introduce you to Robin! She just joined the Shepherds yesterday!" Lissa chimed in.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Cordelia shook her hand. "Likewise." Robin nodded.

"Guys…? Don't look now but… We've got enemies heading this way!" Lissa pointed ahead. "Damn! … Robin, what do you suggest?" He took her hand to shake her real quick, "Huh?" She kind of blushed at the contact for a second, but Chrom was too dumb to see it. However Cordelia wasn't…

"Hm…" She shook the thought off for a second, strategies were coming together in her head, then she remembered that the Pegasus Knights were back helping keeping Emmeryn safe, and were fending off the on-coming reinforcements.

"Virion! Hop on Cordelia's Pegasus!" Robin pointed, "Excuse me, Robin?" Virion was taken aback by the sudden request, but did not talk back, she was the tactician, so she knows best… Am I the only one who noticed that for someone who has amnesia, she's a friggin' tactical genius?

Chrom was confused, "And Vaike! With Sumia!" doing as he was told, he hopped on Sumia's Pegasus, "?" Chrom looked at Robin.

"Look! There are archers up front! But other soldiers deep in the back. We're going to have a hard time cutting through archers who are constantly firing at us, and once we get through, there will be more soldiers waiting for us! So if Sumia, and Cordelia throw Javelins with the assistance of Virion firing arrows, and Vaike throwing hand axes… Even if he is bad with an axe in general! Still, we've a better shot taking them down from a different angle!"

That was the plan and everyone got into position. Cordelia, and Sumia stayed high above with their partners sitting behind.

Cordelia, while too focused on Chrom, nearly fired a Javelin at him, but luckily she hit a brigand with a lance. So making it look like it was intentional.

Sumia, pretty much in the same situation, 'cept her attention was focused on a certain ginger haired thief.

_**Once the battle finished!**_

"Oh no… Man, if they're coming from behind… This is too dangerous. I've to go back. The people must be worried!" Emmeryn's head began to spin.

"Wha…? Emmeryn you can't go back! It's too dangerous!" Chrom pleaded, "Your Grace!" Phila and Frederick shouted in unison. "Lady Emmeryn! If you go back, there's no telling what kind of danger awaits!" Robin chimed in.

"Shut up, Spy." Frederick squinted.

There was an awkward pause.

"And what of the people? Should we just leave them alone? They need their ruler, Chrom." Emmeryn answered, "But Emm! You can't…! No, Robin and I can go with you!" Lissa pleaded.

"No, Lissa. You stay here with Chrom. And I trust Robin that will keep you and Chrom safe." Emmeryn hugged her sister close, and Chrom joined the hug. Robin smiled at this scene.

"I will not let you down, Your Grace." Robin took a bow.

_**Twelve Seconds Later.**_

"Prince Chrom!" Phila ran in, "The Exalt has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Nearly taking Vaike's head off with his sword, Chrom was in a panic.

_**Suddenly back at Arena Ferox.**_

_**(Guys, I think it's sort of worth mentioning that I'm kinda doing this mostly off of my memory. Soooo… That means I might be doing the scenes in the incorrect order. Please forgive me!)**_

"KILL 'EM ALL! I say we go find Gangrel and shove a stick up his butt!" Still in a panic, Chrom was ready to lift up a mountain throw it.

"Snap out of it, Captain!" Drawing back her fist… **Sumia… PAAAWWNCH!** "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Chrom rubbed his cheek. "Oh, well it's just… Captain Phila told me the best way to snap someone out of their thoughts is to give them a good slap in the face." Sumia placed her finger on her chin.

"Sumia… When you slap someone… You do it with an open palm… Aaaand…. You just hit him with all your strength didn't you?" Lissa looked at the purple mark on Chrom's cheek.

He paid it no mind. He went back to his ranting instead, "All men to arms! We march for Plegia!" He was literally spazzing out all over the place.

Before letting him run loose any further, Robin saw no other option but to jump on him, and pin him down, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She shook him, and straddled him.

Khan Flavia walked in, "Yeesh! No one is saying we won't do anything! We just need to act wisely about this!" She looked at the now straddled Chrom, and Robin who was the one sitting on him.

"…. Ignore him." Lissa told Flavia, "What do you suggest?" She asked, "It's only a matter of time, before Gangrel assassinates Emmeryn at the appointed time, we've to act fast, but for the time being. Let's travel as far as we can. So we can be ready to plan… Did you hear that, Chrom?" Flavia looked at Chrom.

"Let me at 'em! I'LL KILL 'EM ALL!" Chrom was still fidgeting, and couldn't seem to get away from Robin, who pinned him down good.

"…. I'll… go tell everyone to get ready…" That being said, Lissa walked off.

_**Nearly at the destination of where Emmeryn execution was going to take place. Chrom and his army settled down where they were at. It was a pretty good stop. Setting up their tents, and starting the fire, and hunting for game. Chrom was still thinking about the upcoming event to save Emmeryn. But in order to take his mind off things, Lissa had an idea…**_

"… Hey, Robin?" Lissa looked at Robin who was snacking on some bear, "Mm?" She looked at back at Lissa, "Wanna play a game?" "A game? What kind?" "'Who'd win in a slap fight?'" "…. Uhh… I don't get it?" Robin cocked any eyebrow. "No! No! I give you two people… And you tell me who'd win in a slap fight between 'em?"

"… Sounds weird… But I'll bite!" Robin giggled, "Great! Me, Chrom, Emm, and Frederick used to play this ALL the time!" Lissa's eyes lit up.

"… Okay! You start." She flicked her chin. "Hmmmmm…. Okay, who'd win in a slap fight, Frederick or Maribelle?" "Pft!..." Nearly choking on the meat from laughter, Robin thought carefully about the answer, "Maribelle… Cuz she can probably take Frederick's head off with that parasol!" She joked.

"Ha ha! Nice!" Lissa laughed, and Chrom couldn't help but chuckle at how they used to play this game when they were little. "I'd say Frederick." Chrom chimed in, "Yeah? Why's that?" Robin munched on her meat.

"Because Frederick doesn't take bull from anyone. Trust me!" Chrom laughed. "Heh! … Okay, okay, I got one! I got one!" Robin swallowed, "Who'd win in a slap fight, Stahl or Kellam?" She looked at the royal siblings.

Both Chrom and Lissa looked at eachother before answering, "Kellam!" They answered in unison, followed by a fit of laughter, "I knew it. I knew you were gonna say that!" Robin joined them.

_**After a while of playing.**_

"… Alright. That's enough. I'm gonna go wash up." Robin took her leave, and headed off for a specific tent.

"Lissa… Do you really think… We'll save Emm?" Coming back to why he was upset in the first place, Chrom was worried. What if he didn't have the strength to save Emmeryn? What if all of his hard efforts just weren't enough?

"Oh Chrom, don't be such a weeny! Of course we'll save Emm! And we have all of our friends to help us do it!" Wrapping an arm around her brother, Lissa tried to inspire confidence back in her brother. She wasn't going to let Emm die.

"… You're right! Thanks Lissa… I'm gonna go speak to Robin about some strategy." Chrom stood up, "You mean you're gonna finally make your move?!" Lissa smiled wrly.

"What?! No! There's no time for that!" Chrom's cheeks began to flush, "I'm leaving now!" Chrom stormed off.

"…" Did she hear that right? Popping out from a bush, Cordelia was covered in a hat of leaves. _B-But… Her?! Why would my prince… like her?!_

"Cordelia?" Frederick approached the bush, "What in blazes are you doing behind that bush?" He cocked an eyebrow, "O-Oh! Sir Frederick! I was just… umm… Practicing my stealth! Yes, that's it!"

Robin sighed… She unbuttoned her dark cloak and folded it properly, now that she got a good look at it… It had a bit of a pretty sinister look of eyes on the sleeves… just like her strange birth mark… She shook the thought off for a moment. Making sure no one was around, Robin kicked off her boots, and stripped the rest of her clothes, she needed a long bath…

She breathed a sigh of relief, but it also contained concern, can she really save Emmeryn? She tried to push those thoughts away, she looked at her bath, and noticed the steam emanating from it. But before she could step in.

"… Hey, Robin! … Robin! HELLO?! ROBIN! I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" She recognized that voice, uh-oh! She looked down at her naked figure, she could tell he was close, "Robin are you in here?"

"Chrom!? I-Is that you? Uh, if you could just wait outside! I'll just be a moment!" She began scrambling around everywhere searching for her clothes.

Blissfully mishearing, Chrom responded with, "What? Come on in?" Chrom stuck his head in, and then his whole body.

Uh-oh…

"AAAAHH!" Robin panicked, "… Ah! There you are! I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's mission. You seeee….." The moment the steam cleared up, his jaw fell straight to the floor.

It was Robin. Naked. "Uhhh, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" His heart was thumping through his chest, at this rate, it might burst through from the sudden walk-in.

"… Chrom? Rather than stand there like a dumb-arse? PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" Robin held her towel over her chest.

"But I… You… Oh gods, I am SO sorry! That is to say…" … Why Chrom was still standing there, I dunno.

"OOOOUUUTT!" Robin yelled. "R-Right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll just wait outside!" Quickly taking his leave, the blue-head stumbled out of the tent. Thinking back to what he just saw.

"Oh gods, I can't believe I just saw…" Chrom cupped his face into his hands. "What did you see, milord?" Frederick randomly appeared, "D'AAGH! Oh Frederick! I saw, uhh… I saw…. A raccoon! Yeah! I saw a raccoon!" Chrom stood there standing still, doing his best cover up for this little incident.

"… Sounds neat, milord. By the way, milord. Perhaps, we could go find the Spy and discuss strategy. Have you seen the Spy?" Frederick nearly approached the tent.

"NO! Do NOT go in there!" Chrom stood in front of the tent entrance. "Milord, is something wrong? Did you find out the spy's ultimate secret?!"

"Frederick, for the last time! Robin is NOT a spy! I do NOT know what it's gonna take that through your thick skull! But if the fact that she's done so much for this army despite her amnesia doesn't serve as enough evidence for you! WHAT WILL?! HUH?!"

"…" Frederick had a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Milord… When I said, 'Spy', I merely meant it as Robin's nickname." Frederick narrowed his eyebrows.

"… W… Wha…? B-But, you said-!" The prince felt like a babbling idiot. "Allow me to explain…"

_**LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT-… Oh! I uh…. I wasn't singing Three Days Grace if that's what you're thinking!**_

…_**. FLASHBACK TIME!**_

Robin put her arms out in front of her, if frisking her was what it took for Frederick to trust her, then so be it.

"Undo your cloak." Frederick told her, "…" She didn't argue back, she did what she was told. By the time, she took it down, Frederick noticed a nasty scar on her shoulder, and on top of it was some kind of… Marker drawing.

Robin could notice that he was so focused on that scar, "… Oh, it's just a battle scar. Don't worry. Now get on with it." Robin braced for it.

Frederick suddenly remembered when he was a child…

**A flashback in a flashback? Oh great, I just created a paradox.**

"_Frederick, dear, why don't you go out and find some apples to bring home?" Frederick's mother knelt down, and kissed the young child on his head, "Yes, mother." A young boy, either nine or ten years old, had an enthusiastic smile on his face._

_He quickly ran out of the door, and made his way to the trees in the nearby forest, but tried not to stray too far so he doesn't get lost,"Ah!" He found a tree, and began to climb up it, and tried to gather some apples._

_But as he was gathering, a sudden growl from the bottom of the tree startled Frederick, knocking him down, his head began to spin, but as it was clearing up, he saw a wolf hovering above him, looking angry._

"_Ah…!" Frederick didn't move, or at least tried not get up and run away, he laid perfectly still, but now that he regretted it, the wolf towered over him, and scratched his chest._

"_AAAOOOWW!" He panicked, he couldn't hold back the pain anymore, he was ready to get what was coming, but before hurting him any further, he heard the wolf whimper, as if he was knocked off. Frederick opened his eyes to see the wolf's eyes spinning, but when he turned around, he saw his younger sister, Amelia._

"_Amelia!" Frederick ran up to her, "Man, Frederick, you're a real wuss!" Amelia joked with him._

_**LOLno, it's not Amelia from Sacred Stones.**_

"Oh man… Well, she's not wrong, you are kind of a wuss." Robin bluntly said, "Thanks, Spy. Thanks." The blue knight rolled his eyes, "No problem. But… look, I'm sorry if my scar has made such an impact on you. I don't know whether or not you want to frisk me… Wow, that… sounded a lot better in my head than it did out loud, but… whatever your decision, I'll abide by it."

"Put your cloak back on." Frederick handed her the cloak, "…?" She didn't question, she took the cloak, and pushed her arms through her sleeves.

"I don't understand. Why the change of heart?" Robin asked, "When I saw that scar, it only made me realize how hard you've been truly fighting. I've been blind, if you were truly on their side, I may have seen it sooner… Unless this is all part of the act. Which I'm still wary about!" Frederick pointed.

"Heh. Don't sweat it, Frederick the Wary, I get why you're like this, even now. And if I just have even a sliver of your trust, that's fine for me. Thank you." As much as he'd probably disapprove, Robin threw her arms around him, and gave him a big hug, "… T-Thank you, S-Spy…"

"Oh, and by the way… You have GOT to stop calling me Spy!" Robin narrowed her eyebrows, "… Sorry, sorry! Force of habit…" Frederick's arms fell, "Ugh, fine. If my nickname is gonna be Spy, then you're gonna need one too." Robin placed a finger on her chin.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" _Oh gods…._ "…. Let's see… How 'bout… Freddy Bear?!" Robin snickered, "What?! No, absolutely not!" Frederick stammered.

"… It's either Robin or Spy. Your call." Robin grinned mischievously. "…. Oooh… Um, if I try to make habit of calling you Robin, PLEASE call me Frederick."

"And if you continue to call me Spy, I'll call you Freddy Bear! Sounds fair to me, whaddya' say?" Robin was still grinning. Loathe as Frederick was to say it, "… You gotta deal."

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"… And now Spy and I are on good terms." Frederick smiled lightly, "… PFT, Freddy Bear?" Chrom felt himself ready to bust a gut.

"I'm coming out now!" Robin called from behind the tent flap, "Oh gods, GOTTA GO!" Chrom ran off.

"Hey, where's Chrom?" Robin looked around. Frederick pointed down the path he ran, "He went that way. Oh by the way, Spy."

"Yes, Freddy Bear?" Robin cocked an eyebrow, "… Where did that marker drawing come from on your scar on your arm?" Now that he thought he about it.

"…. Oh, uhh… Lissa drew that. When I was sleeping." She rolled her eyes. "Oh… That… isn't surprising." Frederick looked around in a sudden embarrassment.

"Why do you say that?"

"…."

_**QUICK FLASHBACK!**_

"…Oooohh…." The moment got out from under his covers, there was a big fat mark on Frederick's head that read, **'Chrom did this!'**

_**Aaaaaand, that concludes Chapter 6! Don't worry guys! Next chapter, we're definitely gonna go through the big war! And it's gonna be FUN!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Tension and Scary Creatures

_**Phew…. Chapter 7… Wahoo… Chrom… is gonna get his ass wooped. Frederick? Him and Robin are on good terms…Cordelia? Hates Robin's guts. A character we're gonna meet soon? Hates Chrom's guts… God, there is LOVE everywhere people. You have been warned.**_

"UGH! Just everyone leave me alone! Dragonkin powers ACTIVATE!" A no more than 11 or 12 year old girl cried, pulling out a mysterious stone that looked just like Panne's, and threw it at her feet that burst into a cloud of smoke, once it cleared, a yellow dragon appeared before everyone.

"Lissa watch out!" Robin dove in and pushed Lissa out of the way, "It's sparky-sparky-boom-Dragon!" She appeared from behind a rock.

"Oy! Little girl! Please, calm down, yes?!" A tall broad Mercenary ran in, he had dirty orange hair like Ricken that was spiked up, green mercenary clothes, and had a piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his boot, he chased her from off-screen. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" the dragon shouted in a rage and shot a fire ball at the mysterious mercenary, "OY! Gregor is not going to harm little girl! Gregor is just sellsword trying to help! Yes?!"

"…." Chrom just stood there watching this questionable act before him, unfortunately he was too dumb to see a soldier come in and nearly take his head off until, "Look out!" Cordelia rushed in on her Pegasus, and pushed Chrom out of the way.

"Are you alright my lord?" The red-head Pegasus knight asked as she stared into his dark blue eyes, not wanting to let go of his gaze.

Just before Chrom was about to give a gesture of thanks, another one of the dragon's fireballs came rushing towards Chrom and Cordelia, "WHOA, HEADS!" Chrom jumped out of the way leaving Cordelia to melt, "Huh?! Aagh!"

**Oooo! Now that's gotta hurt!**

"OY! Little girl! Calm down! Please?! Gregor only wish to help!" After that last fireball shot, the debris of rocks crashing in the opposite direction, one of which smacked this so-called Gregor right in the middle of his forehead, and with that… he passed out.

"Oh jeez, Maribelle! Go see what's wrong!" Lissa spun attack at a brigand that was fighting Robin, "Thanks, Liz!"

"But Lissa…! My treasure, I am not about leave…!" "Now you listen here, Maribelle! You spend ALL this time, worrying about ME, someone actually going out of their way to FIGHT, whereas, YOU! Someone who refuses, because it's in the staff-user description! Just CONSTANTLY shouts my name, and doesn't worry about anyone else! WELL, I can't be the only healer now can I?! CAN I?! Now, get your head out of that noble arse of yours, and go help that mercenary!" Lissa's eye began twitching.

Well this wasn't something that either of those girls were used to… Lissa, yelling at Maribelle? Maribelle actually taking orders from someone that isn't Robin or Chrom? Holy heck…

Anyway, Maribelle rode on ahead, trying to stay out of enemy lines, and to get away from psychotic Lissa right now, but with the help of Panne, Stahl, Sully, Virion… And Kellam was there too, they did a pretty good job keeping the snarky troubadour safe.

When she got to the Mercenary, he was still dead on the floor, "Sir! Excuse me, sir! You need to wake up!" Maribelle dismounted her horse and ran to the mercenary; she didn't know what to do, until Kellam mysteriously said over her shoulder, "Healing staff, Maribelle, healing staff"_._

"Oh right…" Maribelle raised her Mend staff, and within a matter of seconds, the green mercenary's eyes began fluttering open.

"Ooohhh…." The Mercenary sat up, but what was completely peculiar was that… "Oh… dear me, excuse me, young lady, but… would you mind informing me of my current whereabouts…?" … He was talking like Virion.

"… What…?" Maribelle found this kinda weird, I mean literally, five seconds ago, everyone was pretty sure he had odd speech, not Miriel odd, just… accent wise.

But at the same time, "Come, milady! We must aid those of which who need to be informed of this dragon's misunderstanding!" … That she found it sort of attractive…. Life is stupid.

"Look out!" Lon'qu pushed Gaius out of the way, "Whoa, much obliged, Stumpy!" Swinging his sack over his shoulder, and hit a couple of enemies like it was baseball bat. "Oh, brother…" Lon'qu face palmed at this.

"Donny! We should do something 'bout that dragon!" Eustace hid behind his older brother. "Doggone it, you're right. Wait here, little brother…" Walking off in a cocky manner.

"… D-Donny!? Donny! No! It's too dangerous! DONNY!"

"UUUGGH, LEAVE ME ALOOONNNEE!" the Dragon shouted aloud at the approaching villager boy, "Dear, lady. I think you misunderstand. We fightin' on here for all that's good!" Donnel took off his pan hat, and his curly mess of hair on his head, "WHOOAAA….." Everyone on the battlefield jaws dropped in awe.

"Compromising? Really? Like in a million years, THAT'LL work!" Stahl said aloud, "Okay! I'll join! The name's Nowi! Nice to meet ya!" The young dragon finally stopped raging, and went back to her little girl form.

"Oh, WHAT?!" Stahl, Chrom, Robin, Virion, Sully, and Kellam all shouted in unison. "And I, Gregor. My fellow gentlemen and women." Gregor took a bow.

Robin picked up a pebble.

"Uuuuugh! Get this guy away from me!" Nowi started running.

Robin chucked the pebble, and right on target, hit Gregor's head, once the pebble had made contact, "OY! Owie… What…? Oy, little girl!" Gregor started calling out.

Robin's jaw dropped, Lissa saw this as well and said, "WHOA… That. Was. COOL!" "I KNOW!" Robin looked at Lissa in amazement.

"Ough!" Panne groaned as an arrow shot her in her side, "You ignorant fool!" She growled, but as another arrow came at her from a different direction, "Panne!" Stahl rode in, blocking the hit, "Huh?!" Panne could do nothing but watch as the green cavalier rode in, taking the hit, and stumbled off his horse.

"MEOW!" Muffins ran in, and tried to defend Stahl that was hurt with an arrow in his arm, Virion jumped in defending the green clad, and trying to buy Panne some time in order to get Stahl to a safe distance, even though Virion was an archer, and it was hard for him to work at the front lines, he didn't care, a comrade was in need, and even a noble moron like Virion knew that.

Trying to defend his position as much as he could, soon enough, his quiver ran empty, and he was stuck with an empty bow.

"Oh…!" Getting knocked back by a myrmidon, Virion stumbled to the ground, and looked up at death right in the face, "Keep your mitts off, Ruffles!" Sully charged in and stabbed the myrmidon in the neck, and kicked him away, "Let's go, Ruffles!" She yanked him up on the horse, "Here. Found this lyin' around."

"M-My spare quiver!" Virion took it, "I know! Ya dropped it the moment the battle started, and that was pretty stupid, jumping in at the action with little supply." She flicked the reins of the horse, "But…. It was pretty brave of ya, tough guy." She added.

Virion looked at the crimson cavalier's red hair, and traced back to what she just said, "Ah, so you've finally realized my charm, my good lady?" Virion smirked.

"_And YOU! What about you and Virion, huh?! I've seen you on the battlefield as of late! You haven't been able to take your eyes off him!"_

Remembering Stahl's words, Sully kinda blushed, it was kinda true. She has been watching his back a lot, like how he was watching her since this stupid adventure began.

But, Sully didn't want him to think that she was getting all soft around him, "Heh! Don't push your damn luck, Ruffles!" She flicked the reins on her horse, and he took off."

Gaius was stealing precious valuables that could prove useful to the team, while Sumia, (Who kinda got in the way) watched his back, and kept lance wielders off of him, despite her softness, and her absent minded personality due to her sudden change in love, they made a pretty good team, and as much as Gaius would probably hate to admit it, he was nearly taking out archers first, just to take care of Sumia.

"Gaius!" Sumia saw an arrow flinging straight for Gaius, Sumia saw no other option but to jump in the way, and anyone would know that Pegasus Knights have a weakness against archers, but hey, love makes ya do crazy things.

The moment the arrow shot Sumia right off her Pegasus, Sumia was on the floor, writhing in pain, when Gaius flicked his ahead around and saw a half-dead Sumia frothing from the mouth, "… Ya okay there, Stumbles?"

Robin and Lissa stuck close, and tried to aid anyone they could, and Ricken was a third in their partner up, keeping behind and shooting magic wherever he could.

Miriel… was just off in the background, studying the growth cycle of cactus, "Fascinating…", and doing absolutely NOTHING to aid in this battle! Just like Vaike… Who was spazzing out all over the place.

Chrom and Lon'qu, because since they were the only two left, Cordelia and Frederick did everything in their power to defend Chrom. Cordelia, protected him because she loved him, and that seems to be a running gimmick with the Pegasus Knight. Frederick, because… well…. It was his duty, duh.

But Chrom and Lon'qu were doing just fine, they weren't worried about lance soldiers or Pegasus Knights because they had each other to defend, the best kind of strength are the ones in numbers.

Cordelia and Frederick… all they did was just get in eachother's way. "My lord!" Cordelia and Frederick shouted in unison as they rode for the same bad guy that fighting Chrom, not that he had much trouble fighting him, because for one, the enemy had an axe, and two, Chrom was gifted sword fighter, he could most certainly handle himself… most of the time.

"HAAAH!" The Great Knight and the Pegasus Knight shouted as they struck their lances forward, running in opposite directions of eachother, the moment the axe fighter fell by Chrom's sword, Cordelia and Frederick struck each other as if they were jousting, both falling of their mounts, and looking at each other, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Both knights shouted at each other, "ME?!" again in unison, "IT WAS YOU! UGGGH, JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

_**Until they finally took out the god forsaken leader commander.**_

"Man, they are really getting their arses handed to them out there." Gangrel looked out from Castle Plegia with his heart themed telescope. "Aversa!" the mad King called.

While waiting for his smoker assistant to show up, he was still watching outside on the distant battlefield, a peculiar snow-haired tactician caught his eye, seconds later… _**SLAM!**_ Sounded the door that lead to the room Gangrel was in.

"… Ya turn the knob, Aversa!" Gangrel called loud enough for her to hear, the sound of a door knob tumblers latched open, and in came Gangrel's smoker assistant, Aversa. She hacked and cough, "You…" She coughed again, "Wanted to see me, milord?"

_**Man, she has one deep smoker voice!**_

"Aversa, bring me the exalt!" He pushed his telescope in, and put it behind his back.

"As you-" She hacked, "command, sire." The dark flier left the room, and seconds later, Exalt Emmeryn walked in with two big stupid knights behind her. "Duuuuuuuuuuhhhh….." They both drooled from their masks.

She sighed, "Yes, Gangrel? What do you want?" Exalt Emmeryn rolled her eyes, "Ah, Emmeryn, my good old friend. How do you like my castle? Quite suiting for a great king like myself, no?" Gangrel walked up to the Exalt.

"Uh-huh… Greeeeaatt…" The Exalt sarcastically rolled her eyes, "You know, this little situation doesn't have to mean bloodshed for many innocent soliders…" He looked at his long fingernails.

"Quite the feminine fingernails ya got there, Gangrel." Emmeryn cocked an eyebrow, "Aversa do them for ya?"

"Yes, yes she did… She's quite the SMOKING fox when it comes to manicuring… I almost feel like a princess…"

There was an awkward pause.

"Uhh, right. Anywho, yeah, sure… Aversa's nice… I guess. But what do you intend on doi-" "SH!" Gangrel lightly smashed his finger over the Exalt's lips, one of his nails pricking her between the eyes.

"OW!" She lightly rubbed her foreheard, "Woop, sorry! Uh, right anyway… Umm… Ahem." Clearing his throat, "My dearly beloved Exalt, you see, I'm getting married soon, believe it or not. Yet, my bride has been missing for the last couple of days. She really is quite a pretty, but petty, that she doesn't know she's marrying a handsome fellow like me.

Emmeryn snickered, "Heh… Handsome fellow. You're kidding, right? Okay, Gangrel. Tell me." Emmeryn walks up to the table and sits on the chair in front of it, "Do I know your future wife at all?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Actually yes, yes you do…" Gangrel approached the table as well, "Oh?" She looked at him. Gangrel smirked, slowly he opened his fuzzy neck guard (QUEER!), and pulled out a simple sketch… Actually, it was a drawing that looked like it was done by a two year old.

"Uhhh…. I see… You're… Marrying a… Wyvern? You're marrying a wyvern?" Emmeryn squinted at the sketch, "Sorry. We don't have any Wyverns in Ylisse." Emmeryn shrugged, and Gangrel face palmed, "No, you ninny! It's that female tactician on your team, Robin!"

"OH! … Wait, it looks nothing like her!" She squinted at the drawing, but then she remembered why she was supposed to be shocked at this piece of news in the first place-"Wait, WHAT?" Her eyes widened, "She's… She's supposed to marry… YOU?! …. PFFFFFTTT…" Emmeryn bursted laughing, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Her face reddened, "Okay, you must be misunderstanding, Robin isn't from Plegia. What do you know about her, ya creep?"

"Oh no, no, no, YOU seem to be misunderstanding, granted, she may have not recognized her home here in Plegia, but did you ever find that she had amnesia? DUH, is it coming together?" Gangrel knocked on her cranium.

"I know of Robin's past, but you? You just met her two days ago! Robin was born in Plegia, in fact, she's the princess of it! Which is why she's marrying a royalty like me! Emporer Validar, her father, announced it just recently."

Emmeryn couldn't argue back, but even it was true, Robin would never reign destruction on Ylisse, despite her amnesia, she had a soft heart. In fact, Plegia would become a land of peace if Robin was in control. Besides, Chrom was in love with her… Boy this is gonna hit 'em hard.

"… You know, recently, Robin was promoted as the tactician of the company my brother runs, the Shepherds, honestly, to me, it seems like she likes it a lot better, even if she DIDN'T have amnesia."

"Oh don't get me wrong, Robin has many friends here in Plegia, even that Eustace fellow that betrayed us recently." Gangrel shrugged, "And his betrayal doesn't faze you…?" Emmeryn quickly responded, "Pft, you must be kidding."

"Okay, we're going WAY off topic here, what is it you want? We're wasting the author's precious paper. And whoa, whoa, whoa… How did YOU find out that Robin had amnesia? She hasn't been here in TWO days you said!" "Oh, I've been reading along with the fanfiction…" Gangrel responded simply.

_**SHHHHH! WHAT did I just say about the fourth wall?!**_

Emmeryn and Gangrel were speechless, "Just ignore her." One of the knights that were escorting Emmeryn spoke up.

"Ahem, right. My request, well, it's pretty simple, when Chrom and his band of squares show up, tell Robin her true identity, and make her surrender to me. Oh, and tell your dumb brother to cough up the Fire Emblem."

"Wow, that's a tall order." Emmeryn cocked her head, "Hmmm… A'right." Emmeryn shrugged. "Wait, REALLY?!" Gangrel's eyes widened, "Sure. Why not? We are child-hood friends, right?"

The answer was clear as day for Emm, she wouldn't give Robin away like that, but the reason she said yes was because for now she was trying to keep Gangrel blissfully ignorant, so when the time came, she'd land her strike, even though Emmeryn's got little to no experience with fighting, she can still hit hard with her clever mind.

"Oh… Heh, yes, of course." Gangrel remembered he and Emmeryn used to be friends when they were little…

_A little red-headed boy, no more than seven or eight years old, was playing with a ball, and kicking it around, he was snarky, rude, and sometimes annoying, but still good at heart, "Emmeryn? Emmeryn, where are you?!"_

"_I'm coming, Gangrel!" Emmeryn ran up to the young prince of Plegia, her face looking a little sad, "Huh…? What's wrong?" Gangrel looked at the young girl's face, "I… I… I still can't find my doll!" The barrier holding back the young girl's tears was about to crack,"Oh?" the young prince reached into his pocket, "You mean, THIS doll?" He pulled out and put in front of her._

"_Huh…?! But… Where… How…?" Emmeryn took the doll and her bubbly eyes widened a bit, "I know it wasn't right, but that bully took it from you, and I… well…" Gangrel blushed. "Hehe!" Emmeryn laughed, "W-Why are you laughing…?"_

"_You're so nice, Gangrel." She smiled, and hugged the boy tight. "You're right, that Walhart's just a stupid bully… Always finding ways to take over the children's playground… The other day, he pushed Yen'fey for no reason!"_

"_Did he?" Gangrel looked surprised._

"OKAY! That's enough flashback!" Gangrel blushed furiously, "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Emmeryn stomped the table with her hands.

_**What…? What?! What happened!? Oh man, this has got me curious!**_

"… You're the writer! You should know!" Gangrel shouted at the off-screen author. "Oh! Well let me tell you! Emmeryn turned around and opened her mouth to speak, "No you will NOT!" Gangrel shut Emmeryn's mouth, "There is nothing important left! Just get back to your lollygagging, you pesky little girl! AAAHH!" Gangrel pulled his hand away from Emmeryn's mouth, "Don't lick peoples' hands! That's annoying!" Gangrel rubbed the palm of his hand on his shirt.

_**Pesky? Oh, it's on!**_

_**A Thoron shot from off-screen and at Gangrel.**_

"Whoa, whoa! Guys, guys!" Emmeryn stood up and tried to keep the author and Gangrel from killing each other. But if the camera man hadn't put his hands over the lens just now, you would've seen that Gangrel drew his Levin Sword.

Suddenly the camera swirled around, and faced the dark knight camera man, "… We'll be right back." He put his hand over the lense.

_**PLEASE STAND BY**_

"Well… We've arrived at the destination…" Robin looked at the map, and then looked ahead, seeing Plegia castle not too far off in the distance, as she looked at the castle, she noticed the gigantic fossil next to it as well, "Hmm…"

"I know…" Chrom looked ahead as well, "I hope we can… We can save Emm…" He looked down, "Hey… Hey, don't worry. We'll save her, I promise, we will fight, and win and save Emmeryn, I promise." She put her hand on his shoulder.

However, little did they both know of the mysterious blonde cleric that was hiding behind a bush, and stalking her older brother, and future sister in law.

"Come on, Chrom… Make your move…" Lissa whispered from behind a tree and bit her lip.

Chrom sighed, "Thanks, Robin." He looked down, thoughts and doubt clouded his mind, can he really save Emm, but then back at Robin, and realized… that nobody here had to be involved in this war, every soldier fighting for their country was innocent, especially Robin, because she was just some mysterious girl, who had no memory of her past.

"Robin… I'm sorry." He faced down again, "… For what?" She looked at him curiously, "For dragging you into all of this. This whole war, situation with Ylisse-versus-Plegia… It's my fault. All of it…"

"Oh, Chrom… Don't be silly, none of this is your fault. And you've got nothing to apologize for. I'll gladly help you through this situation, you're not alone, you've me, Lissa, Frederick, and the rest of the Shepherds… I promise we'll all be right by your side."

"Come on, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…" Lissa muttered. "Milady?" Frederick said completely out of the blue, "WAAH!" Her pigtails shot up in the air, "Whoa! … Frederick, don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Pardon, milady. But Maribelle, and Ricken are waiting for you back at camp." "Eh? What are they waiting for me for…?" Lissa cocked her head, "It's about that new member of our team, Gregor. He was wounded badly during today's skirmish, and they could use your help."

Both Chrom and Robin were still sitting under the moonlight, both of them still thinking of the big event coming up soon, Chrom looked at Robin, and suddenly he was reminded why he fell in love with this girl in the first place, yet… She didn't even know herself.

Chrom knew… He had an equal chance of dying out there like anyone else, but even if he died it's game over-

_**STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH FREAKIN' WALL!**_

A red haired presence popped from the bushes.

"Robin…" This was it, it's now or never. He had to tell her, "Yes, Chrom?" She didn't look at him, but still had a worried look on her face.

She had a javelin charged up.

"Oh… How do I put this…" Chrom paused, "You can tell me anything… I'm scared too."

She tightened the grip around her javelin.

"No, Robin, I-"

"Hah!" She fired the dull javelin, and as it flew, it hit Robin dead-center in the back of her head, "AH!" Robin reacted harshly as she rolled down the hill, and plummeted into a nearby tree.

"Yes! Score!" The red-haired Pegasus Knight whispered cheerfully. But little did she know, a mysterious blue knight was watching…

"Ooooohh…" Robin groaned in pain, "ROBIN! What in blazes!" Chrom looked around, "Hold on! I'm coming! Uh!" Chrom panicked.

"CHROM!" a brash but feminine voice called from the background, Ugh, of ALL the times to get interrupted. "Agh! What do you want?!" Chrom turned to find Sully, but was angered and flustered at what just happened. "You seen Stahl, or Virion anywhere?" "No, Sully, I have not seen Stahl or your boyfriend anywhere!" Chrom was still flustered.

"Wha… Okay, he is NOT my boyfriend! Anyway, who crapped in your royal breakfast?"

"Ooooohhh… Guys… A little help if you will… Oh gods! My arm! My arm!" Robin was ignored as both the red cavalier and the lord were arguing, "What, were you gonna tell Robin ya liked her?" Sully cocked her head, "W-What?! No, I wasn't gonna do that!" Chrom blushed and got even more flustered.

"Heh, yeah right, I saw you pulling out the Ylissean crescent ring, you were gonna propose to her!" Sully pointed, "Oh, and why were you looking for Virion? Just so you can go take him ring shopping?" Chrom teased harshly, "Ya know Sully, you and Virion, make a sweet, and weird couple at the same time."

"You shut your mouth you royal pig head, or I'm gonna punch a big stupid hole in it!"

"La la la laaa! I can't HEEAR you!" Chrom plucked his ears shut with both his index fingers and walked down the hill where Robin fell.

"Haha! Perfect shot!" Cordelia watched, "Huh? No! Don't follow her!" Cordelia watched Chrom go down the hill to help the injured Robin.

"Cordelia…?" Frederick approached the young Pegasus Knight, "Huh? Oh! Sir Frederick. How can I help you?"

"Um, pardon if rude, milady, but… Why were you… hiding behind the bushes here just now?" Frederick acted blissfully ignorant, he knew damn well that Cordelia had feelings for Chrom, like anyone else in the camp! And she wasn't taking the fact that Chrom, and Robin were close friends very well… And wait… Did Sully say something about Chrom being in love with Robin? … MAN, no one tells Frederick anything anymore!

_**With Gaius.**_

"Oooohhh…" Gaius clutched his arm, "Man, where's that princess? I really need to get these bee stings checked… I woulda' gone through it unscathed if it wasn't for that nutty Pegasus Knight…" Gaius looked at the sting marks, "You should appreciate her more…" Lon'qu said out of nowhere, "AAUGH! Whoa, hey there, Stumpy… And what you mean "appreciate her more"?"

"Am I not clear enough? She tried to help you, and she probably got injured just as bad as you did." Lon'qu looked at the butterfly resting on the back of his hand.

"Wow… Can't believe this is coming from the guy who's got a woman phobia…" Gaius rolled his eyes, Lon'qu simply ignored him and walked off, but did it for a good reason.

Sumia walked in, and sat by Gaius, but far enough to give him a little space, "Hello, Gaius."

"Ow!" Gaius rubbed his arm, "Hey, Stumbles…" "How's… How's your arm?" Sumia avoided making eye contact with him, "I can… heal it for you… If you want me too…"

"You know how to use medicine, Stumbles?" Sumia nodded slightly, "A little… But I can't heal like Lissa or Maribelle, but I can definitely take care of those bee stings…"

Gaius shifted over and lifted up his sleeve to show the bee stings, Gaius did nothing but watch her, and as he was watching her apply some cream, he couldn't help but notice her arm quivering slightly.

_Was she stung too…?_

"Ah! …" Sumia almost lost her grasp on the medicine, she felt slight pain coming from her elbow, "You okay there, Stumbles?"

"I… I'm fine." Sumia sniffed, "You're not a very good liar, let me that arm of yours." He pulled her arm closer and pulled down the tall sleeve only to find multiple stings and her arm swollen.

"Whoa! Stumbles, were you stung?" "Y-Yes…" Sumia pulled her sleeve back up, "But… you got stung worse than me, and I know I'm probably the last person you want to see… or tending your wounds, but it's my fault why you couldn't obtain your bee larvae."

"Honey."

"Right… Anyway, I finished." Sumia stood up and walked off. "Aww, man…" "See what I mean?" Lon'qu came back.

"Hmph… I don't need your help Stumpy, I know what I gotta do…" Flicking his vision back to Lon'qu who was peeling potatoes. He stood away and walked off to get away from this… pressure… of some sort.

_**In the tent where Gregor, Maribelle, and Ricken were hanging out.**_

Maribelle watched in awe how this tall mercenary's personalities went from thick-accent… to a weirdly kind noble.

Ricken tried to create small talk with this Gregor fellow, but not without asking who he was every five minutes.

"Ricken? Maribelle? I'm coming in!" Calling from the outside of the tent, young Lissa walked in and saw the new team member seated on the medical cot, "Oh! You must be the new member, Gregor!"

_**Outside**_

"Oh totally! Back where I came from, we used to play dodge-rock ALL the time! Hehe!" the new Manakete-member laughed. "Amazing!" Donnel responded, funny how he recruited her and all, simple compromising… Heh, just like this whole fic.

"Totally! In fact this one time one of my friends joined us in the middle of a game, and when we all got distracted by her arrival, we accidentally dropped the rock, and by the time we got to ground level, the rock got stuck in the ground!"

"Dang! Why'd it hit the ground so hard?! Didn't it hit nothing?!" Donnel's eyes grew wider and then he realized… she's awfully young for a dragonkin! "By the by, how old are ya, miss?"

"Oh I dunno." Nowi wrenched her ear with her pinkie, "A thousand and something?"

"A t-t-t-THOUSAND?! Holy crowberries!" Donnel's tin hat nearly jumped off of his head, "Yeah, although, I'm still kinda young for a Manakete. ANYWAY, by the time me and my friends found our rock, it looked like it hit a pile of wood, and water was all over the place… Oh, and there was a bucket too… I mean, who just LEAVES all that pile of junk lying on the ground?"

_**Fun fact: Every two minutes, a wishing well is destroyed by gigantic rocks the size of Gorgon eggs, if you see a wishing well at least ten feet in front of you, GET AWAY FROM THERE.**_

"Okay! That should patch you up!" Lissa nodded happily, "Should patch what up?" Ricken casually asked as he scratched his head, when Lissa noticed that little gesture Ricken did just now, suddenly Lissa remembered…

"_Huh? What's this?" Lissa picked up the mysterious object that fell out of Ricken's hat._

"_Paralogue compass?" Lissa read the text on the back._

"_I say we follow the direction it's pointing in." Robin took the compass in her hand._

"Hey Ricken. Can I talk to you for a second?" Lissa took Ricken's hand, and pulled him out of the tent, "Lissa and mage boy sit in tree! K-I-S-… Uhh… What was rest? Gregor forget…"

Maribelle sighed at what just happened, "Ignore them. Sir, might I ask… Um, no, excuse that…"

"Eh…? No, no, Gregor is curious to what young Maribelle asking…? Gregor won't show offense, is promising." Gregor raised his right hand.

"Um, well, out there today, in the battle, what was that… "act" you performed out there…?" Maribelle looked at the Mercenary confusingly.

Gregor shot a confused look back, "'Act'? Oy, what is young Maribelle talking about? Gregor is right as-"

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The tent was suddenly burned down, and Maribelle and Gregor had burn marks ALL over them.

"Whoa!" Nowi sniffed, "Excuse me! That was one heck of a _burning_ sneeze! Eh, Donnel!?" Nowi nudged her elbow against Donnel's ribs.

"… W-Whoa…" Donnel was left speechless.

Lissa pulled Ricken out of the way a bit, for a chance to talk to him, "Hey, Ricken!" She said in a low tone, "You still got that paralogue compass we found?" She was mildly excited.

"Huh?" It took Ricken a few minutes to think about what the heck she was talking about, but sure enough he remembered, "Oh! You mean this compass!" Ricken reached in his sleeve to swiftly pull out the compass, a few minutes of searching later though… "Huh…?" Ricken kept searching, "It's not… It's not there! Oh no, I musta' lost it!" Ricken began panicking.

"Huh?! Lost it!? But how?!" Lissa jumped in surprise, Ricken began thinking back to when he last took the compass out to observe it.

_**Flashback time!**_

"Heh! Incredible!" Ricken watched as the compass shimmered in a vibrant green as he had a book opened up next to it, reading about anything that might have to do with the Paralogue compass's origins.

But as he was reading, and reading, and reading on, "Oh… Hm. I wonder if…" Ricken turned the page, "Ah! Okay! Let's give a shot!" By the time Ricken turned around to do whatever he was gonna do, the compass was gone! "Huh!? Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Ricken looked under the book, then under his chair, then the table, until he began examining the floor carefully in a rushed urgency.

When he was searching the ground, he noticed something, "Huh?" He picked up what appeared to be some kind of… Pen, thing… there was scarlet red hair on it too!

_**Flashback, over!**_

"Huh? Let me see that pen thing…" Lissa pointed, "Eh? Oh, sure." Ricken handed her the mysterious object, hmmm… Someone who wears a mysterious pen in their hair… And has red hair on top of that… When the little bits of clues came together, there was only one logical result.

"Miriel!" Lissa gritted her teeth in anger, "Come on, Ricken! We're going to get our compass back!" Lissa gripped Ricken's wrist and dragged him to wherever Miriel was hanging out. "W-Whoa! Lissa, slow down!"

_**To where the boring old mage is…**_

"Hmmm… Fascinating…" Miriel observed the compass closely, "All right, Miriel. This time, I KNOW I'll win a duel against ya!"

Miriel sighed, "Vaike, I-" suddenly three small little daises were in her face, "Hm? Flowers?" Miriel sighed, "Vaike, someone much like yourself, cannot even hope to trick me in such foolish schemes like these." Miriel handed the flowers back.

"Oh no, no, no, no jape, Miriel! Ya'see, I've been watching ya in battle lately, and I noticed… You don't really look like you've enough… you know… Oomph! In your life… So I figured to get ya to lighten up…"

"You'd give me daisies as way to lift the stresses off my intellect? Hmmm… I can see the mischief in your eyes…" Miriel rolled her eyes.

"Miriel, you misunderstand me… As a friend, I just wanna make ya feel more comfortable. Welp, guess I should go. Enjoy those flowers ya big brain, you!" With that, Vaike left… Oh for the love of the gods…

When he finally got far enough, Vaike hid behind a tree, and laughed mischievously, "Oh, she'll enjoy those flowers alright…"

"MIRIEL!" Lissa stormed in, with Ricken behind her, "Hm?" Miriel turned around and saw the young mage, and cleric. (Secret war monk. _**SABUH-TOOTH TIGA'!)**_

"Okay, Miriel! Cough it up!" Lissa pointed, "Hm? You seem to be confused. "Cough it up" is vague…" Miriel tilted her head.

"Huh?" Vaike watched from behind the tree.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! The compass you stole from Ricken! Give it back! Or things'll have to get ugly!" Lissa smacked her right palm with her staff in a 90 angle motion.

"Hm? Ah, you mean this compass…" Miriel pulled out the Paralogue compass from underneath her hat, "Yes! That exactly! Give it back!"

"Hmph… Please…" Miriel examined the compass a little more, "And just why should I give it back to you?" Miriel somewhat teased.

_**Wait a sec… Miriel… making a JOKE?!**_

"Because WE found it first! AND, we KNEW it was you, because you left your stupid little pen behind!" Lissa began dangling the pen, showing off in front of Miriel.

"What did we find?" Ricken broke the tension for a quick second.

"Huh?! Ah! W-Where did you obtain that?!" Suddenly Miriel got a little flustered, "Shouldn't leave your belongings hanging out like that when you're STEALING!"

"Unhand that pen!" Miriel pointed.

"Whoa, jeez, this is getting' fighty!" Vaike whispered.

"HI VAIKE!" Both girls were too caught up in the argument they unintentionally ignored Ricken.

"YOU, unhand that compass! You know, it doesn't have to get ugly… We can just give the items back… And nobody gets hurt… Sound fair…?" Lissa began compromising.

"Hm… A logical trade… Very well, I accept your terms." Miriel cautiously laid the compass on the ground, while Lissa laid the pen on the ground, when Miriel approached, fire began flickering from her finger tips, when finally enough energy was drawn, she broke the deal, and tried to fire at Lissa, luckily Lissa was quick enough to dodge, and when she missed, Lissa smacked Miriel right in the cheek, knocking her out.

"L-Lissa! You just… totally knocked her out cold!" Ricken approached Miriel's unconscious body. "Sorry, Ricky… That's just what happens when you break your promise…" Lissa swiped the pen up off the floor, and placed it in Miriel's palm.

She then picked up the compass, "Let's go…" She faced Ricken, "Huh? Go where?" He looked at the cleric, "To find Robin!" She snatched him and ran off, "Huh? Who's Robin?!"

Vaike couldn't believe his eyes, Miriel really wasn't as good as most people though, in fact, she was almost as bad as Vaike! Oh man… Suddenly Vaike began to feel sympathetic towards Miriel… The cold-hearted witch.

_**Back at the medical tent, Panne, and Robin were attending Stahl's wounds.**_

"Hmm… There! That should do it." Robin smiled, "Ow… T-Thanks, Robin." Stahl smiled. "It's no trouble. Call if you need anything. Here's some water, keep yourself hydrated, okay?" And with that, Robin stood up and walked out of the tent.

"Hey, Robin!" Robin could recognize that voice anywhere, and within the blink of an eye, the two shrimps were in front of Robin, "Guess what! Guess what!" Lissa jumped up and down excitingly.

"…. What?" Ricken responded to Lissa.

"Heh. What is it?" She looked at her cleric friend, "Look! The compass is shining again! We have to follow it!"

"Huh? Now? But… Don't you think we should… Ya know, sleep? I mean, we've a BIG battle ahead of us."

"Aw, it'll just take five minutes! Seriously, it's like… 7 map spaces away! In fact, if we take Sumia or Cordelia's Pegasus, we'll be back in time for supper! Plus, we might meet a new friend who can help!"

"Hm… You make an interesting point, Lissa. But, we're just to stroll in without backup?" Robin compromised.

"Hey! I said it'll take no time! Besides, it's not like it's shimmering a scary shade of green! It's bright. It's measuring our strength! We should be fine!"

"Hm. All right! Let's go saddle up!" Robin didn't argue, "HEY! SUMIA! CAN WE BORROW YOUR PEGASUS FOR A WHILE?" Lissa shouted across the camp.

"HUH?! OH, SURE. JUST GIVE HER BACK SOON!" Sumia's voice called from off-screen.

"Sweet! Let's get going!"

_**Back with Stahl and Panne.**_

"Why did you do it? The blow was meant for me." Panne looked at Stahl with a blank expression.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you to get hurt. You're a comrade, we're supposed to look out for eachother." Stahl tried to sit up, as he clutched his arm in pain.

"Don't move." Panne began applying another regular dose of medicine. "Ahh… Thanks." Stahl felt the cool medicine touch his skin.

"Man-spawn-I mean, Stahl… There's no need for you to watch out for me. I can handle myself. I'm the last of my race, I must learn to do it on my own."

"Oh, what does it matter?" Stahl looked at Panne, who shot a confused look. "Does it matter if you're the last? Do you _really_ need to do things alone? It doesn't matter who you are, or what you do, the point is, you're a comrade, and I will gladly jump in front of a flock of arrows to save you."

With that, Stahl stood up and tried to walk off, but little did he know he was being stalked by an ORANGE BLAND KNIGHT!

"Um… I'm standing right here…" Kellam waved at the camera.

_**Somewhere in a field, far, far away from Chrom and the gang, were a small band of fighters… This band being led by Marth.**_

"Careful, I hear there are a lot of bears in this area. Specifically, bears with bad fetishes for everything in its' path." Marth warned her group.

"Hmph. Oh please, I'm not afraid of no silly bear, for I'm Eirika the great!" Eirika waved his hand in the air and flipped his hair like a pretty boy.

A girl with long pigtails and dressed in a mercenary's outfit rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Keep dreaming, womanizer!"

"Now, now, Eliwood, there's no need for name-calling, we need to keep calm in these parts. You never know." Marth looked at Eliwood.

"Speaking of which!" A ginger-haired Pegasus Knight piped up, "Where's Ike, Lute, and Lucius? They've been gone for a while…" Worry clouded her big eyes.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" A taguel boy added, "I'm already worried about going extinct! I don't want to worry about my friends going extinct too AND by the cause of weird bears!" The taguel shuddered.

"Uhhh… Micaiah…?" Marth looked at the taguel. "It's okay, it's okay, I got 'em." Another young girl piped up, with a white lacy dress, red cape, and a heart themed boots, she had purple-ish hair, with long pigtail-braids, she pulled out a Dragonstone, and made sure the taguel saw what she was doing, "Aaaahh! No, Roy, please don't!"

A few seconds of silence, and the young manakete relaxed her tight gaze and giggled,"Oh relax, just kidding." Roy put her dragon stone away.

"Hey! We're back ya dweebs!" Lucius the priest called. "Hey guys!" Ike ran in, genuinely excited, but he was clutching his right hand as if he was controlling it.

The wyvern rider of the team, Florina sighed, "Yes, Ike? What's the matter?" He wiped his mask off.

The yellow myrmidon responded, "Oh nothing. Just still pumped that I'm nicknamed after the RADIANT HERO! Even my sword hand's been excited all day! LOOK AT IT!" Ike showed off his twitching sword hand in front of Florina's face.

"Indeed." Lute facepalmed, "During our hunt, he's been doing nothing but simply chattering of how amazing he is for simply being nicknamed the Radiant Hero, mind him, that HE ISN'T!" Lute glared at Ike.

"Don't be such a princess." The purple knight, who's OBSESSED with training called up. Reason being she's still angry was because that she was nicknamed "What's wrong with you, toots?" Lucius flicked his chin.

"Oh nothing! Just still pondering about how all you morons would literally nickname yourselves after long lost heroes! If you really want to be heroes, be your own! I want out of this, guys! Just call me K-"

Ike slapped her mouth shut, "SHHHHHHHHH! They're going to hear you, Gharnef!" Ike's hand began twitching up again.

"Ooo-kay. ANYWAY…" Elincia the ginger-Pegasus Knight called up, "Did you guys find any game? Cuz I'm STARVING!"

"Hm? Oh… Yeah. We did." Lucius walked off screen, seconds later, he comes back with one of those fetish bears.

"AAAAHH!" All the girls cried in unison… Until Marth just remembered, "… Uh-oh… Maybe we shouldn't have cried so loud like that…"

"Why not?" Lucius looked at Marth as he picked his nose.

"… Those bears react to calls like that…"

"…" Everyone went speechless.

_**Goodness gracious freaken' me, can my writing skills get any worse…**_ _**WELP, THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 7! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! (While I go freshen up my DANG writing!)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - A Climactic Train Wreck!

_**Pffft… Oh you're still following this series? Ah… Well, alright then… *Ahem* Welcome back, to Fire Emblem Awakening: Tales of the Amazingly Stupid! In the last chapter… Well… A buncha' drama happened… BUT… Now we're gonna get to the big war we're all waiting on! Aaaaaand, action!**_

"Careful, hun. Us merchants can make deep cuts!" A red headed trickster, holding a Steel Sword behind her back, and standing before a Berserker with… Some weird mullet… haircut… thing.

"Man, you seein' this!?" Robin's head popped up from behind a boulder that was watching this weird scene going on before her, Lissa, and Ricken.

"You think that's the recruit we're looking for?" Lissa asked with her head still ducked behind the boulder. Ricken was too busy trying to catch butterflies.

"Most likely… I mean, she looks like an actual person… and not a smelly bandit." "Okay then…" Robin ducked behind the boulder with Lissa and Ricken, "So what's the plan?" Lissa looked at her genius tactician ally.

"Hmmm…" Robin placed her index finger under her chin.

_**STAB!**_

"Aaah! Vincent, darling! NOOO!"

"Ooooh! That'll look good in my shop!"

"…" Confusingly looking at each other, the cleric, and the tactician… and a few seconds later, Ricken, popped from behind the rock to look.

"AH HA HA HA HA! REPENT AND DESPAIR!" A blonde girl with a green archer's outfit bellowed. "INSOLENT FOOLS! DISAPPEAR FROM OUR INTENDED PATH AT ONCE!" She charged an arrow back, and fired at another bandit, taking him out.

"INNES!" A familiar feminine voice piped up, "Huh?!" The blonde archer's eyes… strangely calmed down, "Ah! … M-Marth! Are you alright?"

"….."

"I should be asking you the same, Innes!" Marth grabbed her shoulders calmly, "Don't stray too far without us! We all nearly got toppled by those wild fetish bears!"

"Yeah!" Elincia rode in on her Pegasus, "They even almost got Eirika over there!" She pointed of-screen to a Lucius lunging a sleepless looking paranoid Eirika on his back.

"It's… s-s-so c-c-c-cold…." Eirika shivered, Lucius sighed, "Alright, come on, let's go, ya big weenie…" Lucius marched ahead.

Florina rode in on his wyvern, "Look out!" He threw a hand-axe at the brigand that was coming for Lucius, "Be cautious, priest!"

"Whew! Hey guys!" Ike ran in, "Look what Lute and I found!" He pointed to Lute, who was carrying way more than he should have, because of ecstatic Ike that he might so much as drop something and break it.

"Whoa!" Roy looked at the huge pile of supplies on Lute's arms, "Help… would be… appreciated…"

"Put that stuff down! Are you daft?!" Eliwood took a few things off of his hands, "Uhh…" Micaiah chimed in, "Why didn't… you help, Ike?"

"What? I totally helped!" Ike reached into his pocket and pulled out an Elixir, "See? I held this!"

All of them were speechless.

"For the sake of all these items… oof!" Lute cracked his back to put it back into motion again, "It was probably better that I carried the most valuable to us…"

"W-Where did you find all this stuff?!" Micaiah pulled a BeastStone Plus from the pile, "Ah, that big pile of stolen belongings over there… I know it seems dire, but what choice did we have?"

"Whoa, jeez, Lute! I didn't know you had the mind of such a thief! You're just like my dad!" A sweat trickled down Elincia's head.

"Pfft… Well, anyway, everyone grab supplies, for it is our destiny of sacred heroes to-" Ike looked off in the distance and spotted the young cleric, and the mage boy, "Uhh…."

"Hm? Ike? What's… What's wrong?" Marth held an Elixir in her hand.

"Ah… Nothing! It's nothing!" All of Ike's zeal and ecstasy suddenly died down, and nobody would understand… or care enough why.

Marth looked off with Ike, and noticed what he saw, "Uh-oh… We'd better get out of here…" Marth ran off-screen, "WHAT?! AND HAVE ME CARRY THIS LUMP ALL THE WAY OVER TO PLEGIA?" Lucius shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Come on, Lucius!" Ike took off at full-speed in weird fear.

_**Back at camp, Chrom was awake quite early, watching the morning sun rise.**_

The blue-head sighed, "Man, where did they go?" He whispered to himself. "Man, when I find where they went, I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mi-" "Milord?" A familiar deep voice called up.

"Hm?" Chrom quickly pivoted, "Oh… Hey there, Frederick." "Lord Chrom… Did you… Did you stay up all night?" He looked at him, "Huh? No, I just… got up really early." Chrom tried to cover up a yawn. "I could ask you the same thing, Fred… Why are you up so early that it's barely even dawn?"

"I, uhh…" Frederick somewhat blushed and placed his hands behind his back, "Hm?" Chrom looked at Frederick with a questioning look, "Frederick… Where… were you going?" Chrom stood up.

"I… J-Just to um, gather some fire wood, to get an early jump on breakfast." Frederick smiled, hoping that Chrom couldn't see through his lies.

"… What are you hiding Frederick?" Chrom cocked an eyebrow, and asked in a stern voice. "I-I'm not hiding anything, I swear!"

"Give it here, Frederick." Chrom put out his hand, and the moment he did, there was no point, Frederick conceded defeat, and handed him the mysterious object, "Eh? A marker…" The lightbulbs went off on Chrom's head, "Frederick, were you… going to draw on Lissa's face?"

"Nooo… Of course not, Your Highness!" Frederick felt the imaginary sweat trickle down his head.

"Frederick… This has gotta be the dumbest scheme you've ever pulled off, seriously. Do you have any idea how hard your guts would slam the floor when Lissa would be done pulverizing you? Hm? HM?!" Chrom scolded his Knight.

"I'm-My sincere apologies milord! I thought it might… Well…" Frederick's eyes wandered, as long as they didn't make contact with Chrom's.

"What? Please us both? Oh no, I totally encourage pranking Lissa or Emm, but when sleeping? That's when her come-back pranks get lethal! Trust me, I do not want to hear you scream, "RISEN ATTACK!" when she loads your sleeping bag to the brim with frogs!"

"But milord-!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you get back at her later… But after the war, okay? We've got zero time for that-"

"Oop! Look at the time, gotta go!" Frederick ran off in a flash. "…?" The sound of Pegasus Hooves reached his ears, and when he turned around to look up, he saw Sumia's Pegasus, "Look out below!" A familiar voice called, and seconds after, the white-haired tactician hit the ground, and landed on her two feet, "Oh, hey Chrom! What's shaking?"

"Woooo!" Lissa and Ricken were still flying on Sumia's Pegasus when…

_**CRASH!**_

They crashed into an out-house.

"Hehe! Haha!" Both teens giggled, "Again! Again!" Lissa shot her hands up into the air.

""What's shaking?"!? Robin, where did you, Lissa, and Ricken go?! Do you have any idea how worried sick I was about you!?" Robin looked at Chrom blankly when he said that, "… AND Lissa and Ricken?!" He finished.

"… No, you're right." Robin raised her hands in defeat, "But, last night, the Paralogue Compass started acting up again… And so… Lissa, and Ricken begged me to go with 'em. And when we got there, we got someone new to help us! Come on out, Anna!"

Nothing happened.

"Anna? HEY, ANNA!" Robin shouted to the tree.

That red-headed merchant's head popped from behind the tree, "Oh that was my cue? Sorry!" Anna stuffed a bag of gold coins in her shirt. Seconds later, she came out from behind the tree, and skipped forward next to Robin.

"Chrom, meet Anna. Anna, Chrom." Robin introduced, Chrom was confused as heck, "She decided to join our allegiance! She's a handy type who knows how to fight, pick locks, all that stuff! So me and Lissa figured…"

"… Anna, you've no objections?" Chrom looked at her, "Sure don't! Now, where's that secret shop you guys run around here?" Anna started snooping inside the camp.

Chrom and Robin watched her walk off, and then Chrom turned back to Robin, and asked, "She decided to join us…?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Ehhh… More or less, we kinda bribed her."

"Oh… Should we tell her?" Chrom looked at the merchant, Robin looked along with him, "Eh, at some point we'll have to."

_**Later, when they finally reach the destination, and everything falls into play, Emmeryn is standing at the top of a cliff, with a brigand standing behind her, holding an axe to her back.**_

"Oooooh, Gangrel, I am gonna GET YOU FOR THIS!" Emmeryn looked to the side of the cliff, and saw a tiny Gangrel looking at his men, "Hahahaha!" The nasty king cackled, "Ahem, yes, well..." He faced his men, "My soldiers! For too long, our kind have suffered under the evil blood-soaked hands of which that is known as Ylisse, here as you see above… a descendent of the so-called Hero King… An abomination, a threat, an Ylissean dog!"

"Oh please! This coming from the one who kept threatening Ylisse for war?!" Emmeryn called from the top of a cliff.

"Shut it, Emm! ANYWAY, as I was saying-"

_**STAB! **_"OUAGH!"

Silence covered the entire Plegian audience, until they all looked up to see that the brigand behind Emmeryn was gone, "Huh?"

"Everyone, NOW!" A feminine voice yelled, the Ylissean crew had arrived! This was it, the war had begun.

Starting off, magic users and fliers took the front, while the cavalry did the best they could to keep up in the sand that was slowing them down. Ricken, and Lissa, worked side by side, smashing and burning any bad guys in their path.

Virion kept close by Sully, who defending any up-closers engaging on Virion, who was taking care of any wyvern riders in his line of sight. So far, so good. They're denting them hard, while there still isn't any time to react!

Frederick and Cordelia… Were still trying to defend Chrom, but ended up unintentionally jousting again.

"STAY OUT MY WAY, YOU DAMNED BLUE KNIGHT!"

"LIKEWISE, YOU SCARY OLD HAG!"

"Huh…?" Robin squinted her eyes, and noticed a peculiar figure off in the distance, she had blonde hair, was holding her own surprisingly well out there!

"Chrom! Look!" Robin pointed to the peculiar stranger, "Huh?" Chrom squinted his eyes, "Who is that… She's fighting… and… and surviving!"

"Hyah! HAH!" The blonde stranger dodged, and blocked any kind of blows she could, at some point, she was dodging too much, and becoming too intense with no breathing room.

_**STAB! And STAB again!**_

"Bless you, Link!" The war monk gave her thanks, "No prob, babe!" "… Dude, Link… Dude…"

"Agh! Right, sorry, sorry! … Still trying to wrap my head around this…" The elf-hero frowned.

"Huh?" Lissa squinted her eyes, and noticed the familiar green figure on the horse, "Hey… Ricken… Isn't that…." She pointed.

"Hm?" Ricken turned, "OH! Link! LINK! HEY! HEY, LINK!"

"Huh?" Link turned his head, and saw the mage boy, "Aww, crap." "What's wrong, Link? You know that boy?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Ricken finally got up to Link, "Hey Link!" "… I'm surprise you even remember me at all…" He squinted.

"'Course I do! We're old buds, remember?" Ricken smiled gleefully. "Hey, you there!" Chrom pointed to the mysterious monk with Link, "Ma'am-" "SIR!" He spontaneously shouted.

"…. HUH?!" Robin's eyes grew wide. "Hm… Oh, sincerest apologies, my lord. T'is but a habit. In any case, name's Libra. And we should probably focus on the more serious matter." He pulled out a hand axe, and threw it at a brigand about to slice Chrom.

"My thanks!" Chrom drew his sword. "The girl's right!" "GUY!" "Right!"

"Tch… What do I care of these Plegians versus Ylisseans?" A young dark mage scoffed, she had a type of golden headband, and two pigtails coming out the sides of it, she had a dark, and eerie aura to her character.

"Hmph, look at them… That stupid Ylissean fashion sense, those dense weapons, and those disgusting excuses for horses-" Holding that thought, the dark mage noticed a particular figure with snow-white pigtails, and a thunder tome clutched in her grip.

There she was, in the midst of battle, doing all in her power to defend her comrades, and stepping through this tough sand like nothing, and even threw together small combos of wind magic to keep the wyvern riders off the cavalry.

"Hello… Is that… It is! It's her! She's the one I've been seeking!" This dark mage had a new goal now, to eliminate the threats around this new spectacle that caught her eye, friend or foe, it mattered not to the mage, she just wanted to catch her.

"Hey!" Snapping out of her thoughts, and heard the Ylissean captain of this squad, "Who are you? You seem reluctant to fight." Chrom half kept his guard up just in case.

"Tch… What's it to you?" The dark mage rolled her eyes.

"Um… Well, you just… looked lost in thought starring at my squad over there." Chrom pointed back at his squad with his thumb.

"Not your squad, you toad! That girl with the white hair." The mysterious dark mage smiled mischievously.

"Uhh…" Chrom felt a sweat trickle down his forehead, "You mean…" He gulped, "R-Robin?"

"Ah, so that's the name of your companion is it?" She kept that devious smile up. "Yes… That's her name… Just like how my name is Chrom? And might I ask what's yours?" And before her knew it, Chrom had a new love-rival. He just wasn't… half-expecting it to be a woman of all people!

"Heh, Tharja. All right, it's settled." Tharja didn't even bother to break the gaze on the tactician.

"S-Settled…? What's settled?" Chrom responded shakily, "I'm your new ally." "RRRAAAGH!" A brigand came in for Tharja's head, and without turning around, Tharja flicked her hand back and drained out his life with a Nosferatu.

"O-oh! A-Actually, you don't have to do that!" Chrom wanted to eliminate his competition fast… Wait, competition? Tharja's a girl! Man, Chrom was hopelessly dense. Chrom didn't know it, but Robin was somewhat taking a small liking to Chrom in particular. Maybe she was falling for the prince as well? Oh Chrom… if only you knew.

"Shut it, Prince. I'm your ally, and if you've any objections, I'll curse you into next week." Tharja gripped Chrom's collar and pulled him down to her level as a threat.

"Please join us!" He answered in panic. "Good boy." She shoved him back and started walking towards the tactician.

"Pwahahahaa! Look at them! Struggling to keep their own in unforgiving heat! Just PRICELESS! AHAHAHA!" Gangrel laughed maniacally.

"Ugh!" Emmeryn plugged her ears in, "Now I see why you got bullied when we were young!"

"Shut up, Exalt! It's your fault I got picked on so often!" He pointed his disgusting finger at her, "How's it my fault?! I actually did something and tried to stop him! I even tended your wounds! And here you are… blaming me for why you got beat up?!" Emmeryn argued back.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, EMMERYN! DO NOT HAVE ANOTHER FLASHBACK!"

"I am gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!"

_**Oh my god… That fourth wall is more than just simply "broken" at this point.**_

"_Stand up and FIGHT!" A young but very broad boy towered over the tiny and scrawny Gangrel, who was laying on the ground in utter defeat._

"_K'hahaha! Show 'em what you're made of Walhart!" A fat kid with French nails cheered, "What? What did you say, Excellus?" Another pudgy boy hollered with his ear held in front of his hand, "… I said, "SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF WALHART", Cervantes!" Excellus shouted at the top of his lungs._

"_Would both of you pigs STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME BEAT UP THIS PIP-SQUEAK?!" Walhart pivoted in anger and shouted at both of his companions._

"_You got it boss!" Excellus clutched his fist._

"_What? What did he say?!" Cervantes looked at Excellus and then Walhart._

"_Stop!" A young girl's voice cracked from the tears._

"_E-Emmeryn?!" Gangrel turned around._

"_Don't… Don't hurt my friend!" The cleric shouted with the tears shaking violently off of her eyes. She held her staff in front of her._

"_Stay back, weakling! You're honestly willing to protect this squirt? That's rich! Hahaha!" Walhart cackled, and when he looked back at Gangrel, "Now… Time to exterminate you!" Walhart picked up Gangrel by the collar and lifted him off of his feet._

"_Now's your chance, Excellus!" Walhart held him in Excellus's view. "With pleasure, sire! Ho ho ho!" Twirling his fingertips, and gathering momentum, Excellus charged his hand back, and when there was enough magic, "HAH!" He fired a gust of Arcwind at Gangrel, who didn't budge from Walhart's grip, it just messed up his hair, and messed up his clothing._

_Walhart wasn't amused at this, in fact he was angered, "WIND?! WIND MAGIC?! That doesn't do SQUAT damage to people and you went with wind?! Augh, Excellus you're a real dunce sometimes you know tha-OOF!" Walhart let go of his grip on Gangrel, and they both fell on the soft grass._

"_What in the name of….!?" Excellus's expression became disgusted, Cervantes's attention finally sparked back in the situation, "Do it again, I wasn't looking!"_

"_Huh… You…!?" Walhart became distraught when he saw Emmeryn tower over him with her Recover Staff._

"_I told you to leave him alone!" Her tears were gone, instead her sorrow was replaced with rage, when Emmeryn says to leave her friends alone, she means it!_

"_Heh… Hehe…" Walhart murmered, "What? What's so funny?" Gangrel looked at Walhart, "You! Prince of Plegia! You are funny! YOU, a well-practiced thief! Needing help from a GIRL and a CLERIC no less! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Walhart pointed at Gangrel, who became flustered in embarrassment._

"_W-What? I… That's a lie! I could've taken on all three of you twerps by myself!" Gangrel sat there, his cheeks still burning hot._

"_HAHAHAA!" Walhart pounded the floor in laughter. "Come, friends! We must tell the other children that the great Gangrel… needing assistance from a CLERIC! PFFT!" He got up and ran off._

"_What?! Walhart? WALHART?! G-GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Gangrel almost took off before Emmeryn restricted him._

"_No, Gangrel, let him go." "Huh?!" Gangrel turned and saw Emmeryn, "Get off me!" Gangrel broke from her grasp, "Huh?" Emmeryn was confused, "Don't try and stop me! This is your fault!"_

"_Gangrel…" Emmeryn's eyes grew wide with surprise._

"_I didn't need help, Emm! Why would you embarrass me like that!?" Gangrel stomped the ground, "… 'Embarrass'? I…" She sniffed, and felt her anger boil up again, "I… I was only trying to help!" She shouted._

"_Huh?!"_

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

"… So THAT's why you fight with a staff?!" Robin looked at Lissa, "Yep!" Lissa smiled gleefully.

"Pah! That's enough out of you, Exalt! I've had enough of this! YOU! Ylissean Prince! No more games, hand over the Fire Emblem!"

"What?!" Chrom's eyes grew wide, "What do you want the Emblem for?!" "Tell him, Emm!"

Emmeryn was gonna "hold to her deal" like she said from before, "Chrom! Take Robin FAR away from here!"

"Huh?" Robin, Lissa, and Chrom muttered in unison.

"Protect Robin, Lissa, and the Fire Emblem with all your might!" Emmeryn shouted to her siblings.

"Emmeryn… Emmeryn what are you saying?!" Chrom answered back, "Emmeryn… Emmeryn don't!"

"EMM!" Lissa ran off ahead to catch up to the cliff where she stood. "No, Lissa! Wait!" She didn't listen.

"Lissa!" Robin tried to catch up to her, followed by Tharja.

"People of Plegia! Hear my words!" Emmeryn held her hands in the air, and spoke, "Oh great… Another one of her pep talks." Gangrel rolled his eyes, "SHUT UP!" Chrom shouted.

"Gangrel, is there no hope you'll listen to reason?" Emmeryn turned to Gangrel.

"You mean listen to more of your babble? I think not! All I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground! You ruined my life, EMMERYN! RUINED IT! Take one, long, last look at your perch. You do so enjoy looking down at people…" Gangrel scoffed.

"Now GIVE ME THE EMBLEM!" Gangrel shouted, "Give it to me, and your precious Exalt will live!"

"ALL RIGHT! … Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. Maybe one day we'll face a crisis, where the Emblem would've helped! But we need you today! The people of Ylisse need you! Lissa, and I need you!" Chrom begged, "Please, Emm, don't do this!"

"….. Thank you, Chrom." Emmeryn looked at her little brother, "I know what I must do…"

"Emm… Emm, no!" Chrom reached his hand forward.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must… As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

She faced the world dead in the eye, Emmeryn saw no option, she was going to do as she had to.

_No reaction… Was I wrong then?_

_Chrom… You were some wussy growing up…._

She looked up at a crow gliding through the sky, "Hm. But you were my wussy of a brother. And I know you'll make Ylisse proud." She smiled to herself.

_Just as you have made me._

When she opened her eyes, her eyes showed bravery, she took her last few steps at the edge of the cliff, closed her eyes, and clutched her hands together.

And… she tipped her feet over the cliff.

_Chrom…_

_Lissa…_

_And all my people… Know that I loved you…_

"Emm!" Lissa caught up to Emmeryn… But it was too late. "No… This isn't… This can't be… No, how could I have failed… No, no, no, no! NO!" Robin held her hands to her head in distraught, Lissa broke down on the spot, she couldn't just leave Emmeryn, not like this.

"SHEPHERDS!" Basilio shouted, "Let's move! We gotta get outta here! Robin! Make sure Chrom doesn't do anything stupid!" He threw an axe at an archer aiming at the girls, "All right, Lissa, come on! We gotta move!" Robin picked her up, and ran for the opening exit, but not before catching a blank-faced Chrom, "Chrom… Chrom! Chrom! Come on! Oh no, Cordelia! Take Chrom to safety! Please!"

"You mean… the prince… GETS TO GO WITH ME!?" Cordelia's eyes lit up, "Oh joy!" "Yeah, yeah, that's great! Now get him out of here!"

"Come on, Lissa! Get on Maribelle's horse!" Robin took Lissa to Maribelle, and when both of the siblings were escorted to safety, she made a break for it with the other troops.

When they finally got far enough, and escaped from the many brigands blocking their path, it was beginning to rain, the thunder and lightning boomed harder and harder as the fighting had.

"Khan Basilio!" A soft voice called, "Olivia?" Basilio responded, "The caravans are here! Let's go!" This Olivia character had long glossy pink hair, and a charming dancer's outfit. She had cherry blossoms and sparkles emanate from her character.

"Come on! Come on!" Olivia opened doors in the caravans for all the foot soldiers to get in, but then a familiar quiet myrmidon caught her eye. "L-Lon'qu…" She muttered.

"Link! Let's go!" Libra shouted, but he just stood there with Epona, the Master Sword in its rightful holster, and his bow and arrow clutched in his hands, "LINK!"

"Huh?! Oh…" Link faced back at Libra, and then shifted back at the enemies, "Libra… Go."

"What!? Link, what you-""I can't accompany you… At least not yet. I promise to catch up as soon as I can. Now get out of here! And…" Link sighed, "Protect… That mage kid for me… Ricken." He squinted.

"HI LINK!"

Awkward pause…

"… Gods bless you, Link." Libra and Link grabbed each other's palms, for one last good-bye. "I'll go looking for you!" Libra ran ahead into the caravan.

"Cordelia! Bring Chrom here!" Robin shouted, "What? Oh, I see…" Cordelia raised her voice, "Huh? … See what?"

"You want me… to drop off the prince in the caravan with YOU, so you can have him to yourself!" Cordelia shouted loud enough for Robin to hear. Luckily Chrom was too lost in thought to process what she was saying, otherwise it would've been awkward… REAL awkward.

"What?! Cordelia, are you blind? Or just stupid? THERE ARE BRIGANDS FOLLOWING US! EVERYONE! Not just Chrom and Lissa's pretty little heads!"

"And you're going with them inside just so you can "protect" Chrom?! HM?!" Cordelia argued. Robin felt the pressure of time creep up her spine, "FINE! Fine, protect Chrom! But be careful!"

Robin took one last glance at Link, she could see there was no changing his mind, but as she looked at him…

_**Sound of boomerang cutting.**_

"_**Huh!? Oof!"**_

"_**Ooohhh…. Jusstt… ooonnne of thooosee…."**_

"AH!" Robin clutched her head in pain, "Gragh!" "Robin! What are you doing?! Get your head out of your arse and let's go!" Sully stepped off her horse, and quickly escorted Robin into the caravan.

"Let's go Ruffles!" Sully jumped on her horse, but let Virion steer her steed instead.

"Let's go, Stumbles!" Gaius flew in on Sumia's Pegasus and swiped Sumia up in his arms, rescuing her from holding off a couple brigands in another direction. MAN what a sport! Fighting without her Pegasus like that? Props to you, Sumia.

_**Back at the Regna Ferox Palace**_

"….." Chrom was still in shock, Lissa sniffed, "Emm… Oh, Emm!" She held her hands to her face, Robin didn't even bother with the silly games, it wouldn't brighten up the mood of anyone here.

"Damn… All that for nothing…" Basilio shook his head, "Khan Basilio." Olivia walked in, "Hm? Oh, Olivia. Thanks for saving our hides back there." Basilio lifted his eye-patch, which revealed a wedged in screw-driver, and made it look like he was winking, "AH!" Olivia's face fell blue, "Not in public, ya oaf!" Flavia chimed in, "Ah… Right."

"Anyway… I came in to tell you that everybody is here, I did a head count."

"Oh, good work, Olivia." Basilio lowered his eye-patch and gave her a thumbs up.

"Milord…?" Frederick approached Chrom, "Captain?" Stahl approached with him, and waved a hand in front of his face, "What should we do, Lieutenant?"

"Stand aside." Panne approached, she looked at the blank-faced Chrom dead in the eye, "Hm." Stahl watched Panne stare, "Can… Can you fix him?" Stahl asked shyly, "Don't fret, I can." Panne said in a soft tone, Frederick noticed her softness, and she only used it around Stahl, and Stahl only, and Stahl being the loveable fellow he is, he was too oblivious to notice.

Few seconds of starring, Chrom didn't even notice because he was too wrapped up in the series of events that just happened, Panne charged her fist back, and struck a clean blow to Chrom's face, "WAH!" He fell backwards, "Oww!" Chrom rubbed his face, "What the hell?!"

"Well that's one way of doing it." Stahl and Frederick snickered. Cordelia did not approve of what she just witnessed.

"Ow… Man, how many times am I going to get punched throughout this adventure?"

… '_**Bout 5 more…**_

"Chrom…" Robin approached, "I'm sorry… I failed you." Robin looked down, "…." Chrom was speechless, "No, Robin. You don't have to apologize… You did all you could. I am forever grateful that you did… But… I'm sorry, I can't…" Chrom clutched his head, "What my sister did… All she's done, for Ylisse… I know I fall next in line to protect the halidom."

"That's… That's right… You're the next Exalt." Robin looked down, "I feel like a poor excuse compared to my sister. All my sister ever sought after was peace, she believe that everyone in this world desired peace. And when you look at her younger brother, a stupid childish prince that knows nothing more than swordplay?" Chrom looked at Falchion.

"Hey, hey! Don't say that, you're a not stupid excuse. Chrom, listen to me… Ever since we met, you've shown me nothing but kindness and… well, your ability to smash things when you're peeved, BUT, what I'm getting at here is, Chrom, prior to our meeting, I knew nothing of myself, hell, I even knew YOUR name before I knew mine. When you found me, you gave me a chance, you saved me Chrom, and for that I thank you. Chrom, we're gonna fight, and when we fight, we'll win, we'll punch that stupid Gangrel in his pointed nose, and restore order back in Ylisse." Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But… Robin, what if I fail…?" Chrom placed a hand on hers, "What if I fail… and I end up dragging you down with me…?"

"You're not gonna fail, and if you fall down, I'll pick you back up."

"But what if you can't? What if you can't pick me up?" Chrom protested, and Robin thought about that for a second, "Well… that's what friends are for." Robin smiled at him.

Chrom took Robin's words to heart, maybe there was a chance, a chance to restore peace? Uh, hello, Chrom, look around you! You've got your whole army with you!

Lissa wiped her tears, "Nu-uh! No falling down, Chrom! I'm tired of crying, it's time to start punching stuff!" Lissa punched her palm with her fist, "Lissa, you hit more than you cry." Ricken looked at her blankly, "Hehe, I know." Lissa smiled.

"I believe the same, milord. We can restore peace back to the halidom." Frederick said with a smile across his expression.

"You can count me in!" Stahl raised his fist.

"We'll win! I know we will!" Sumia had a fierce look in her eyes.

"I, for one, dedicate myself to helping out in your alliance, si-" Maribelle swatted Gregor's head, "Oy, Gregor is on job! Only if you pay… Heh! Only jest!"

"Me too! I'm gonna help!" Nowi's expression became gleeful, "Ah.. Ah ACHOO!" Nowi sneezed fire that engulfed the khans, "Woo! Excuse me!"

"I'd like to help too. The Exalt did me a kindness once." Olivia chimed in.

The sounds of their comrades lifted Chrom's spirit, he knew, there was the chance. He could do it. He knew he could, "All right." Putting a new expression of bravery, "Men. We march in one hour, take this time, to prepare, or rest. This is it, our final battle. Let's make Ylisse proud!" Chrom raised his fist.

Olivia didn't want to waste time, she headed straight for the training grounds, she picked up a sword, and began brushing up on her sword play. She had to do this, for the khans, for Ylisse, for… For Lon'qu...

Great we've another person in love.

Olivia wasn't good at expressing how she felt, she knew about Lon'qu's women phobia, and knew that she had to maintain a distance from him. However, a red-haired Pegasus Knight noticed her shyness around the myrmidon. Oh Cordelia… The hopeless romantic-person… thingy.

She didn't waste any time, she made tracks for Olivia in the training grounds.

"Haa-yah!" Olivia slashed, but almost tripped, "Agh! …" She sighed, "Let's… try that again… Hiiii-yah!" Olivia threw off her balance, "Agh! This move is so tricky!"

"Ha-YAH!" Lon'qu thrust his sword into the straw dummy, "Like that." Lon'qu said, and walked to another room, "Ah, wait-Lon-! … And he's gone…" Olivia sighed.

Even though she knew of his phobia, still, sometimes it hurt to know that she had zero chance.

"Lon'qu, eh?" Cordelia asked at the door-frame of the training grounds, "Ah! … Oh, you're… Cordelia… is it?"

"Mm-hmm, is that Lon'qu you were eyeing for?"

"W-What?!" A nasty blush spread on Olivia's face, "I-… What are you talking about? I don't-!" Cordelia cut her off, "Hehe, you don't have to lie to me, Olivia. We all have our secret crushes."

"… T-Truthfully?" Olivia stuttered, "Of course! Come, have a seat." Cordelia sat down on the floor, and her back against the wall.

"Tell me, when did you first meet him?" Cordelia asked, "Don't be shy." She smiled. "Um, well… it was… such a long time ago… Back when… Back when Khan Basilio had hair."

"Huh? Oh? Oooooohhhh… Wow, that's… a long time then, eh?" Cordelia looked at the pink-haired dancer.

"Right."

_**Ah, we'll get into that flashback later…**_

"Sire! I bring dire news!" A Plegian soldier hollered, "Oh? Speak." Gangrel told the soldier.

"It's that group of Ylisse! They're back!" He huffed.

"Oh? Already? Feels like we only just said our good-byes." Gangrel smirked. "And by the look of things, they seem to be in good spirits!"

"Oh? Is that right? Heh, well then. Deploy our men! Aversa!" Gangrel hollered for the Dark Flier, "…. Aversa!" Gangrel turned around, "AVERSA!" No response, "Soldier, where the hell's Aversa?"

"T-Taking a bath, milord." The soldier shuddered at the sound of that statement, "Eeggh…" Gangrel scoffed, "Not like she'll get any cleaner that crazy smoker-OW!" Gangrel felt something hit the back of his head, "What the…" He looked at the ground, and noticed… a bar of soap? What the… "I HEARD THAT!" Aversa called from the 4th story window.

"G'ah! Fine, I'll do it myself!" Gangrel grabbed his Levin Sword, and stormed out of the fort, way off in the distance, he could see Team Ylisse.

"Ah! Would you look who's back!" Gangrel called.

"Gangrel! You're time's up you scrawny little…!" Chrom stopped himself, "It's time we ended this! Time to send your stupid arse back to hell!" Chrom unsheathed Falchion.

"Send ME back to hell? HAH! THIS? COMING FROM THE YLISSEAN PRINCE WHO KNOWS SWORD PLAY?! I must say Prince, you're a bigger fool than imagined!" Gangrel began cackling.

"That… was a bit of a contradiction." Lissa cocked an eyebrow.

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh ya know what? Screw this! Gangrel! It's time to send you back to where you belong! And if you don't like it! You can kiss my Ylissean ARSE!" Chrom turned around, bent over, and showed his royal buns to Gangrel, "AGH!" "Whoa!" DUDE!" "CAPTAIN?!" "Milord…?!"

_**Wait a sec… Chrom has TWO BRANDS?! *Passes out***_

"AGH! Jeez! Was that REALLY necessary?!" Gangrel blocked his sight with his arms.

"ENTIRELY!" He pulled his pants back up, "IT'S ON!" Chrom ran for Gangrel, and took down anyone and everyone in his way. Robin stayed close behind for support, and picked off any other soldiers that were in the way, or were about to get in the way.

Lissa and Ricken followed the pair for back up, just as Sully and Virion, Stahl and Panne strayed off a bit to cover more ground.

Frederick and Cordelia STILL got in the way of each other.

Miriel… Was studying a rock, and why it doesn't move. Vaike was pretending to fight.

Sumia and Gaius went for any treasure chests on the field.

Lon'qu was fighting alone, and aiding anybody who needed it. But when he fell weary, and felt like he couldn't go forward, he felt a strange aura that picked him up, and urged him to continue.

The myrmidon sighed, "I have to keep going." He continued. "… I know you can do it, Lon'qu."Olivia smiled, and danced for anyone else that needed the extra push.

However, the young dancer wasn't aware of her surroundings, while not paying attention, a mercenary approached the fragile girl, and was about to forward thrust his Steel Sword at her, "Huh? AGH-"

"HAH!" Before the blow would land, a Killing Edge was thrust through the enemy mercenary's chest, "Be careful!" Lon'qu warned, "Oh, thank you!" She was doing her best to fight back the blush, and hoped the withdrawn myrmidon wouldn't notice.

"… Thank you… For pushing me forward." Lon'qu quietly thanked her.

_So he WAS aware of her dancing!_

"This is it, Gangrel! Time's running short!" Chrom held out his sword in front of him.

"Pathetic Prince! Do you really think you can defeat me?! HAH! YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" Gangrel began cackling.

"A dastard like you doesn't know the first thing about peace! Which is why you're gonna go down before any more innocent lives do!"

Chrom dashed forward, and swung his sword. Gangrel responded with his own blade, the sound of Falchion, and a Levin Sword clashed.

"Stupid Prince!"

"Gay-King!"

"?! … You little…!" Gangrel shoved him off, and drew a lightning bolt from his sword, and tried to shock Chrom. Just in time, he tumbled forward, and slashed up at Gangrel, predictable enough, Gangrel dodged once again, and clashed once more.

The two blades were wrestling, trying to push each other to claim victory.

Robin stood there watching, with Lissa and Ricken. Ricken looked blankly at the situation, Lissa looked at her imaginary watch, and Robin just cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, seeing how this isn't going to go anywhere…" Robin drew electricity from her finger tips, and waited for her moment, when he was in sight, Robin let the bolt fly, and struck Gangrel.

"AAAGHH! NO!" Gangrel burned to a crisp, he coughed, "Heh… Just how my… bride was…" Gangrel fell silent… Is that it…? Is he… Is he really dead? OH WOW!

Chrom sighed, "At last…" he sheathed Falchion. "We did it!" Lissa jumped for joy, and then she smacked lips with Ricken, "Mmph!" Ricken had no time to react, he just went with it.

"HA HA! Well done, boy!" Basilio punched Lon'qu in the arm, and knocked him over. "Lon… 'qu…?" Olivia looked over, "I'm fine…" Lon'qu answered to the muffled dirt.

"Great job, Prince!" Flavia slapped Chrom in the shoulder, "We… really did it… Didn't we? Somehow, I don't feel like celebrating." Chrom looked off into the setting sun.

"Robin…" A dark voice chimed, "We did it." Tharja wrapped her arm around Robin's, "Heh… We sure did!" Robin smiled.

Many hugs went around, and cheers filled the air.

"Chrom!" Lissa ran up to her brother, "Lissa!" Chrom hugged Lissa in return, "We did it, huh?" Chrom looked down, "Hm? Oh, n-not yet." Lissa smiled, "Huh? Why's tha-Oof!" Chrom felt his boxers ride up his arse just now, "Ow." Chrom felt his face flush.

"Still not done…" Lissa looked up at her brother, "Hm?" Lissa looked over at Robin approaching, "Huh? No, Lissa. I can't! There's time, I mean we just-!" "Go get her, Tiger!" Lissa patted his shoulder and walked off.

"Hey! We did it!" Robin ran to Chrom and gave him a quick hug. "Uh…!" He slowly calmed down, and returned her hug, "Yeah. We sure did."

Robin let go, and looked up at him, "So… Looks like we did what we had to, huh?" Robin smiled, "Yep! Sure did." Chrom slightly blushed, and Lissa noticed. "A'RIGHT EVERYONE! Let's give 'em some space!" Lissa shooed everyone off.

"L-Lissa!" Chrom blushed even harder, "…?" Robin was confused, and then looked at the prince in front of her, "So… How ya doin'…?" She made small-talk.

"Robin… Do you… miss your memories?" Chrom looked at her, "Hm? Oh… Well, actually lately… Not so much. I haven't even thought of it because… We were so wrapped up in the war."

"Oh… I see…" Chrom shoved his hand in his pocket, "I mean. I'm sure within time I'll go figure it out. I mean, I hate long goodbyes, so… let's make it quick, yeah?" Robin felt somewhat shaky in her voice.

Did Chrom hear that right? Goodbye? "Goodbye? Robin… Where are you going?"

Robin shrugged, "I dunno. To somehow go find my memories, I suppose? I mean, it won't be fun but… My place ain't here." Robin looked down.

"Robin… What are you saying? You don't need to leave! I'm… I'm not letting you leave!" The blush on Chrom's cheeks only got harder.

"Huh? What are you saying, Chrom?" Robin looked at him, "Robin… I'm not gonna mince words. I'm tired of this… I'm just gonna come out and-Mmph?!" Robin held his face, and Chrom slowly eased into it, and put his hands on her shoulders. Aww.

"I-uh… Uh, uh…. Whoa, um… HEY!" Chrom blushed, "What?" Robin blushed back, "I… I was supposed to kiss you! Aww, dangit! And I was getting ready to! I was in the clear!"

"WUSS!" Lissa called from off-screen.

"… Chrom, listen… This might sound… ridiculous. But, I kinda have a crush on you. It's weird to say it just like that, but… there it is. I thought I should say that before I-"

"You're not going anywhere!" Chrom pulled her into a close hug, "Robin. I like you too- No scratch that, Robin. I am in love with you. And have been since Day 1…. Will you marry me?"

"SAY YES!" All the Shepherds shouted except for Cordelia.

"… Yes, Chrom. I will." She said with a smile, and kissed him before he attempted to.

HAH! Chrom'll never catch a break.

_***Wakes up* Whoa… What just… Huh? 17 PAGES?! WHAT?! Oh… *Ahem* Um, well…. YOU THINK IT'S GONNA END THERE? HAH, THAT'S RICH! MUAHAHA!**_


End file.
